The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl
by captainbartholomew
Summary: After being disowned by her father Joanna didn't think her life could get any worse. But when CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, and Zack Ryder stumble upon her one evening will her problems be solved and they be the family she never had? Or will things fall apart?
1. The Rebel Story

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't**_ _**sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

(Jo's POV)

The Story

* * *

><p>"Gather around kiddos, its story time!" an exuberated John Cena declared to about fifteen fifth graders who were visiting the WWE today. I rolled my eyes as I leaned on the back wall watching the obnoxiously colored wrestler pull out a copy of a new James Patterson novel to read to them.<p>

"Enjoy the view?" questioned a voice that slide up beside me. From the corner of my eye I could see the glare of the WWE Championship on his shoulder knowing instantly who it was. The slick sarcasm also helped, but that's beside my point.

"Yes, I am thank you very much." I mouthed off to my new companion. "Why don't you ever do anything like that? I'm sure kids would love you."

He let out a little chuckle and shook his head at me. I had been in the business for a while, but even I know when the right and wrong times are for wrestlers to make their presences known. This was not one of those times.

"Do you see the stars in those kid's eyes looking at their hero? I'm the sarcastic rebellious guy who holds the WWE Championship. I'm certainly not a hero, and I doubt those kids would think otherwise."

"Punk," I sighed looking up at him, "You know I think you're a hero…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I just hear you correct broskette? You think Punk is a hero?" Zack Ryder said rushing into the scene and pushing his glasses to gaze down at me.

"Zack," I sighed putting a hand on his shoulder, "I think of you as a hero too."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" yelled Daniel Bryan as he joined us standing against the wall. I rolled my eyes at the three of them.

"You're all my heroes. You saved me remember? Not so long ago, I was poor broken run down teenager and now look where I am! The WWE, a place where dreams come true." I said aloud.

"No offense, Jo, but you do realize this isn't Disneyland." Punk said with an eye roll as I hit him on the shoulder. "Hey, that hurt!"

"Shhh… Be quiet or do you want those kids to see you three and rush over for an autograph!" I yelled, but it was too late. John had caught sight of me as he stalked over the other three wrestlers flew the coop. Figures, leave the woman to take responsibility for what the men did.

"Jo," John greeted me as I nodded my head at the veteran wrestler. To say John, wasn't my biggest fan was an understatement. The guy didn't like me period. Maybe it was because every chance I had I would make mean comments about the guy, that's what I get for hanging around Punk so much I guess.

"Joanna!" John yelled snapping me out of my deep thought. I looked up at him ready for the verbal lashing I was about to get for interrupting story time with the kiddies. "I have a harsh group of fifth graders today as you can see and I was wondering if… you… um…."

"Oh spit it out already, Cena!" I yelled while tapping my foot.

"If you could tell them a story," John told me as I blinked in confusion. "Listen, I'm not as popular as I used to be with kids and these are ones that are just hitting puberty. They appeal more to the likes of Ryder, Bryan, and Punk than they do to me. Please, I'm begging you here go tell them a story!"

I twisted one of my dark black locks around my finger making John squirm because he knew I was thinking which was dangerous within itself especially when it came to me.

"Fine, I'll do it, but under one condition."

"Anything,"

"Go get Punk, Zack, and Daniel. They need to be here to help me because this story isn't going to work without their presences being known." I told John as he immediately rushed off to fetch them.

I headed over to the chair where John had once been sitting and folded it up setting it up against the wall. I sat down with the kids as they tried to place me. I had only been on television a few times because Punk said it was too dangerous for me most of the time.

"Wait, I know you!" shouted a little girl with fire engine red hair, "Your Joanna!"

"The one and only," I said with a smile, "You all have a special treat today. I get to tell you a story. Now you have to understand that this isn't any story, it's a story about loyalty, friendship, family, and finding a place in this crazy place that we all call home."

I saw John shuffle into the back of the room with Punk, Ryder, and Bryan in tow. They took seat and leaned up against the wall as I started to tell the story.

"It all started several months ago, it was a rainy night in the city of Philadelphia and just a few short days from Christmas…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since I'm wrapping up L2HV, I figured before I write the sequel I should dabble in something else. And boom, this story was born! Now, I'll try and keep it as close as possible to the RAW timeline, but I can't make any promises, okay? And I'm using different main characters than my other stories so I don't get information right, right off the bat I'm really sorry.<strong>_

_**Also please note that I got the story idea from ThePeep93's "That Summer" check it out of you haven't yet, you'll be glad you did!**_

_**So until next time, read the finale of Listen to Her Voice, enjoy the holidays, and don't get too annoyed with the annoying Christmas songs on the radio! Oh and remember to add this to your story favorites, alerts, etc. Please and Thank you!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	2. The Rebel's Crate

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

(3rd Person POV)

A Crate

* * *

><p><em>December 19, 2011<em>

_Philadelphia, PA_

"That was an amazing show, if I do say so my fellow broski!" Zack Ryder exclaimed as he crashed through the doors of the arena after yet another Monday Night Raw. "Woo, Woo, Woo! Oh, so who thinks clubbing tonight?"

"Zack, don't you think you should be preparing for your next opponent." Daniel Bryan stated while shaking his head at the Long Island Native, who was fist pumping the air for absolutely no reason. "Would you stop doing that? You look ridiculous."

"Oh please Mr. World Heavyweight Champion calm down, you are just jealous of my awesome fist pumps." He said with a roll of his eyes. Daniel muttered some obscenities under his breath as he continued to walk down the back of an alley to get to the parking garage where they had left their cars for the evening. "So is Punk coming with us or what, this kind of his victory celebration too?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders at his friend.

"With Punk, whoever knows?"

* * *

><p>"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT!" shouted a red faced Vince McManoh as CM Punk stood getting a verbal lashing from the WWE Chairman. "Listen good, I'm only going to say this once. You three are walking on thin ice right now after the events of TLC. I don't care if Punk is still champion, but what happened was not even necessary."<p>

Vince shot a look at Alberto Del Rio and The Miz, who stood with their heads bowed like the obedient dogs they were. It disgusted Punk. It was nothing new to him though, that was life in the WWE. Do what you can to suck up to the boss, but Punk had decided to stop playing by the rules. He had decided it was time to play by his own rules.

The last several months had been crazy all starting with Punk's rebellious actions in Chicago and holding the WWE championship hostage in his refrigerator in July. Punk smirked at that thought.

"You three are dismissed, but just know if any of you slip up, and I mean any of you," McManoh looked directly at Punk who gave him an innocent look, "You're fired…or on probation whatever I feel would benefit the company more. Now get out of here!"

With that Punk exited the office and watched as Alberto and Miz stalked off in the opposite direction of him. He was still uneasy about the duo because after all he was still the WWE champion and there was a target on his back. He glanced at the championship on his shoulder, that thing was both a blessing and a curse. Sighing and shaking his head he grabbed his bags and headed out to the car.

Hopefully, Daniel had held Zack in the parking garage long enough for Punk to get a ride back to the hotel. Zack had been ambitious to go out and party since he was now United States Champion and all. The kid had an entitlement to want to be on the top of the world for a little bit, but there was always a time to get knocked back to reality, and Punk was sure that would be sooner rather than later.

As Punk continued his walk to the rental car, he heard something odd. At first, he thought it was his imagination getting to him. Maybe the stress of the WWE was taking its toll on him.

He continued to walk, but the noise continued to pester him. Finally, giving into his insanity Punk decided to follow the noise. It was like some kind of bad episode of CSI.

"You know this is how horror movies start." Punk muttered to himself as he continued to listen to the moaning. It was growing louder, but a lot less often. He headed back in the direction of the arena. The moaning was growing softer now and a lot less often.

Figuring he was going insane, Punk leaned against a crate catching his breath. Just when he thought all hope was lost, the moaning came from inside the crate. Punk's eyebrows shot up and pried open the crate what he found both surprised and shocked him.

Inside of it was a young girl, who must not have been more than seventeen years old. She was sickly skinny and her skin was pale as well. Bags were under her eyes with her dark black hair greasy and pulled back in a ponytail.

"Where is a paramedic when you need one?" Punk said while examining the girl. He was by no means a doctor, there were reasons he was a professional wrestler and this was one of them.

"Punk?" yelled Daniel Bryan as he came racing toward his fellow wrestler friend with Zack Ryder not far behind the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Bro, did a bunch of random fans attack what gives you never take this long?" complained Zack, but Punk paid little attention to the young United States Champion.

"Phil," Daniel said using Punk's real name instead of his ring name, only in times of dire consequence did anyone break out the use of Punk's real name. The last time that had happened had been when Punk had run out of Pepsi and had gone into a total funk. It was a scary time for everyone in the WWE.

Punk turned to Bryan and pointed at the crate. Zack and Daniel shrugged their shoulders and looked into the storage crate and just like Punk they were shocked to see the young woman lying there.

"Guys, we need to get her medical attention," Zack seriously stated looking at the young lady. Daniel nodded in agreement with the Long Island Iced Z. But Punk stood there chewing on his lip ring contemplating ideas.

"What if she is afraid of hospitals like I am? I hate those places…" Punk said with a shudder, "Why don't we just take her back to the hotel for the night and get the full story from her. I mean, the least we can do is give her some food and a warm place to rest her head for the night."

"Are you serious bro!" Zack practically yelled, "You're already on thin ice with McManoh and now you want help poor down trodden soul. What if Vince thinks this is a fan? Do you know how much trouble we'll be in!"

"Punk, he has a point." Daniel stated nodding his head.

"I don't care, something tells me this woman needs help and we're the ones that should do it. Now are you to going to man up or do I have to take care of this myself?" he growled at the two. Ryder and Bryan looked at each other and shrugged. The worst Vince could do was fire them and that was at the very least.

"We're in," They said in unison as Punk grabbed the girl out the crate and carried her bridal style back to the rental car. Something told the three that this girl was going to be the beginning of something new for all of them.

* * *

><p>(Jo's POV)<p>

"Is she awake yet?" whined a voice I didn't recognize.

"No," two voices whispered harshly back. Great, now I was hearing voices in my head, if the fatigue and duress weren't enough I got to be schizophrenic now too. I'd certainly been through a hell of lot and just couldn't seem to be left alone.

"Guys, can't I go out and party… please, it's not like if I kiss her she's going to wake up or anything," the first voice whined again.

"Why? Do you have a hot date with Eve tonight?" a voice responded sarcastically while the first one didn't respond at all from the question.

"Ohhh… he's got you there," chuckled the third voice. Okay, who the hell is Eve? I don't know any Eves. Something tells me I should open my eyes and figure out what the hell is going on.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a brightly light hotel run. I was lying on a bed. Fresh clothes were on me as I looked down to see that I had somehow showered. I wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said I was 'The best in the World'… at what who knows? But I must admit it was a pretty sweet shirt.

As I began to stir three pairs of eyes were instantly shoved in front of me.

"AHHHH!"I screamed as a tattooed hand shot out and covered my mouth.

"Shhh… we're not going to hurt you okay, so just calm down!" the tattooed man told me. He had on the same t-shirt as I did and I looked at him up and down. "Now, I'm going to remove my hand from my mouth and you're going to not scream kapesh?" I nodded solemnly as he removed his hand from my mouth.

I looked at the other two men in the room. One looked like he had escaped and been tortured by the Jersey Shore crew. The other man was a bit shorter with a creepy looking beard that just was begging to be shaved. Then there was the tattooed freak who had clamped his hand over my mouth. He looked… interesting to say in the very least.

"What circus car did you three come out of?" I asked rolling my eyes skeptically.

"Kid, if I were you I'd watch who you're talking to." The Jersey Shore want to be warned me.

"Oh, like I'd take advice from the guy who has a giant head on his shirt…" I replied sarcastically. The tattooed man looked me and sent me a cheeky grin like he knew something I didn't. Oh, great a bunch of serial killers found me, great just great.

"She certainly is a little spitfire isn't she? It's like she's a female version of you, Punk." The man with the beard chuckled and shook his head.

"Punk?" I remarked thinking I heard that name somewhere else before, it was vaguely familiar or at least I thought it was.

"CM Punk," said the tattooed man sticking out his hand to me as I wearily accepted it.

"Joanna 'Jo' Davis," I replied smugly, "It's nice to meet you, CM Punk. And who are your creepy looking friends?"

Punk let out a small chuckle and turned to his two companions.

"The 'Jersey Shore Want to Be' as you called him is Zack Ryder and the guy with the level headed one of the group is Daniel Bryan." Punk told me as I nodded at him, more familiar names. "Now, Miss Davis, what were you doing unconscious in a crate in Philadelphia isn't it a little dangerous for a young woman like yourself to be out that late?"

I sighed looking at the ground.

"My father kicked me out and disowned me," I squeaked out. Punk, Daniel, and Zack's jaws all dropped instantly. Oh great, here comes the pity party.

"Aren't you like seventeen? Your Dad can't disown you! Hell, I still live with mine!" Zack blurted out as I giggled quietly before taking a more serious turn in the conversation.

"Why'd he kick you out?" Daniel asked as he took a seat beside me on the bed.

"He said I wasn't good enough. He always wanted a son, not a daughter. Everything I did was not good enough for him and then he was always drunk and continuously used up all of the money I earned to buy groceries. I went to school and had a job, but it was never enough." I said angrily clenching my fist and punching my pillow.

The looks on their faces said it all, while Daniel's and Zack's did. Punk was giving me a look I had never seen anyone else in the world give me. It like he knew what I was going through.

"But that's enough about me," I reasoned as the Daniel and Zack shook their heads wanting to know more. "What about you three? What's your story?"

At first they didn't want to change the subject, but Punk knew that I wasn't going to share anymore with them until I felt comfortable.

"We're pro wrestlers for the WWE actually. I'm the WWE Champion." Punk told me as my jaw dropped to the ground. CM Punk. Zack Ryder. Daniel Bryan. I had been found by the WWE's three newest starlets. I was beyond words as I dropped back on the bed flabberghasted at who had found me.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zack questioned Daniel as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she's having a fan girl moment." Punk explained to them, "So kiddo, why aren't you with other family if your father disowned you?"

I shook my head at Punk in sadness.

"I don't have any. That's why. Mom died from cancer when I was three. Both grandparents are dead and neither of my parents had siblings so I ran for it. There was no way in hell, I was going to foster care only screwed up kids go there. I'll be eighteen in two months and then I can do whatever I want!" I exclaimed in anger and excitement. "Now I think I'm going to be on my way, I don't want to bug you guys any more than I have. Thanks for the clothes."

I got up off the bed grabbing my jacket and that they had so nicely washed for me. That was nice of them. I didn't expect any of them to feel sorry for me, I mean come on Punk was known for his rebellious streak, Bryan was known for being a hard ass, and Zack, Zack was a party boy for all I knew. They certainly did not need a seventeen year old girl holding them back. It was better off I just left and we all knew it. Or I thought they all did.

Before I could walk out the door, Punk grabbed my hand and yanked me back looking at me with loving eyes like… like a father almost. To be honest, it freaked me out on so many levels it wasn't even funny.

"Joanna," Punk said looking at me, "I think it's best if you stay with us for a while."

"Punk, I couldn't do that. This whole lone ranger take me wherever the wind blows thing is what I have been doing for a while now and I think it's best it stays that way." I said looking at him as she shook his head rapidly.

"Yea, and you ended me in a crate in Philadelphia like that's safe," Zack muttered as Daniel elbowed him in the stomach. Okay, so Zack did have a point. It wasn't safe for me to be out there. What if I hadn't been so lucky if the three wrestlers found me? Oh then I'd royally be screwed.

With reluctance, I gave into Punk's request. Heck, now that I really think about this I don't think I could have turned down Punk without him giving me a GTS.

"Alright, I'll stay," I muttered as Zack fist pumped the air, "A new broski! Woo, Woo, Woo! You Know It!"

"Does he always do this?" I asked as Punk and Bryan walked away nodding.

"Joanna, you're my new brosket!" Zack chirped happily as I rolled my eyes leaning against the bed.

"Actually, Zack just call me Jo, everybody else does."

* * *

><p>(3rd Person POV)<p>

"Punk, you're on thin ice with Vince and you're bringing a kid on tour with us? What the hell were you thinking?" Daniel shouted at his friend as they stood outside the hotel suite.

"Bryan, there's something about that girl that speaks to me." Punk said quietly keeping his voice hushed.

"Yea, that's because she's a female version of you, dumb ass!" Daniel said angrily as Punk waved it off.

"Oh calm down, you worry too much." Punk said waving him off. "And just to make sure, your wrestling tights aren't in a bunch, I'll take her back to Chicago with me for the holidays. God, knows I need company, my Mom and sister are in The Bahamas so it will be pretty quiet in my apartment."

"Good," Daniel said with a nod as he opened the door to the hotel suite. "And Punk be nice to the poor girl, something tells me she's been to hell and back."

Punk nodded once again as Bryan went in to join Zack, who was tickling Joanna. Punk looked at his two friends who were tickling the girl to death. He leaned against the door frame and shook his head with that classic CM Punk smirk crossing his face.

"Something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful adventure with you, Joanna."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2! Boo yahs! I know it's not my best writing and I apologize deeply for that, but I think as I progress it will get better. Punk may seem a little OOC but I'm hoping he will get better too.<strong>_

_**If you guys want to see anything particular in the story let me know. I only have one request please don't ask me to pair Jo up with anyone, she's kind of her own person and what not. Otherwise I'll be following the Raw story line from here on out! Yea, I'll play catch up some time this week to get it up to date before the New Year seeing as I'm a week behind right now.**_

_**Shout outs to:**_

_**Favorite Story: kali yugah, Lissa003, and W3Icom3t0Myst3ry**_

_**Story Alert: ChristineNorthmanSalvatore, cenafan131313, and W31com3t0Myst3ry**_

_**And thanks to my single reviewer: Cheryl24 ()!**_

_**Keep it up guys and I love to see more story alerts, favorites, and reviews… us authors love reviews!**_

_**So until next time, put away your Christmas decorations, clean your room, and write a love song!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	3. The Rebel Holiday

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

A Holiday

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>December 24-26<em>

_Chicago, IL_

Punk, Bryan, and Ryder kept Joanna hidden from the rest of the WWE rooster while they were on tour for the next several days before Christmas. She was only allowed to go out when one of the three men were there but otherwise she was warned to stay away from many of the other superstars that the three didn't see fit for her to be around. Most specifically, Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, Mark Henry, Alberto Del Rio, and The Miz or at least that's who Punk, Ryder, Bryan had decided on for her.

The day finally came when Jo had to say her good byes to Zack and Daniel before leaving for Chicago with Punk. They said they would hopefully see her soon and that she should behave for Punk while they were gone. Joanna just had to chuckle as the three were acting like such fatherly figures around her it wasn't even funny anymore.

After a long plane ride to Chi-town and then an even longer cab ride to Punk's apartment the two arrived early in the morning on the day of Christmas Eve.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Punk said as he opened the door to the nice looking apartment that was furnished with several pizza boxes strewn on the floor.

"Uh, this certainly isn't how I imagined your apartment Punk especially with the pizza boxes everywhere," Jo joked as she walked around. The patio though was beautifully light with Chicago's skyline facing towards them and the sky was tinted a pretty pink color as the sun began to rise.

"Cabana!" Punk shouted angrily as Jo raised an eyebrow at the yelling Punk, "He's my best friend and we live together. You didn't think that I rented this place by myself did you? Even a WWE Superstars salary can't pay for that."

Jo nodded as she continued to look around. Eventually, she wound up on Punk's comfy couch fast asleep. Punk couldn't help, but wander over and through a blanket over her to keep her warm. He chuckled as he went off into his own room to get a few winks of sleep before starting on his busy day of Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Jo woke later in the day to find that it was around one in the afternoon and there was no sign of life in the apartment.<p>

"Punk?" She called out getting no response from anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Shrugging her shoulders she sat on the couch a moment before listening to her stomach grumble.

_I should probably eat something, hopefully Punky won't mind me stealing his food_, Jo reasoned with herself as she walked into the kitchen. She figured the easiest food would be French toast seeing as all the necessary ingredients were already there.

Jo wandered into the kitchen opening the fridge door to get some eggs, what she found surprised her.

The WWE championship was sitting in CM Punk's fridge. With an amused look, Jo got the eggs and shut the fridge. "Well you don't see that every day," Jo laughed aloud.

Jo turned on the stove and continued to cook. As she was finishing, she heard an odd noise. It sounded like a creaky floor board. Joanna glanced around finding no one else in the apartment. With a shrug of her shoulders she turned back to her food and continued to read the paper and eat.

Several minutes later, the creaky floor board started up again.

"Punk, if you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work, this is your house after all." Jo called with a roll of her eyes. No response, came from anywhere in the house. Picking up the frying pan that she had used to cook with she rounded the corner where the squeaky noise was coming from. "Last chance, whoever you are to come out!"

At the moment the closet door in the main foyer swung open revealing a man that looked similar to Punk without a second thought Jo screamed and swung the frying pan at the man. At that precise second the man hit the ground, Punk walked through the front door to find Jo gazing upon the man.

"I knew I should never have left you home with Cabana," Punk sighed as he ran his hand over his face shaking his head as Jo innocently shrugged her shoulders at him. "Daniel was right, you are one little spitfire aren't you?"

* * *

><p>"She knocked me unconscious with a frying pan, Punk, a frying pan!" shouted an irate Colt Cabana. Punk shrugged it off as the two men stood in the kitchen waiting for Punk's fugitive to finish showering so they could go shopping and get the girl some clothes to wear other than WWE gear.<p>

"I know Colt, you don't need to scream about it, just calm down." Punk answered a bit annoyed as Colt shot daggers at his best friend.

"Are you kidding? That girl hit me with a frying pan!" shouted Cabana once again.

"I think we all heard you the first time," muttered an annoyed voice as Jo emerged from her shower with fresh clothes on and dry hair. "What could the big bad Colt Cabana not deal with the likes of little old me knocking him unconscious?"

Punk had to stifle a laugh as Colt's face turned a bright tomato red from the anger that was flaring up from it. She lunged at Colt as he backed away from her a bit afraid of what she was capable of. Jo rolled her eyes and grabbed her sneakers yanking them on and standing next to the two full grown wrestlers who towered over her like red sequoias.

"Are you two idiots coming or do I have to go to the mall all by myself?" she said walking between the two and grabbing the car keys Punk held in his hand, "I'll just drive myself and this time I won't need a frying pan to hit anyone with."

Jo shot a glare at Colt her glowered at her back. Punk shook his head between the two as he motioned for them to get going and headed out the door to the garage. It looked as though World War III was about to happen and he was going to be playing Switzerland.

* * *

><p>"How many people go shopping on Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve?" shouted an exasperated Cabana as he threw down the multiple packages that Punk had forced him to carry for Jo. Punk followed in carrying just as many bags along with Jo who was fast in his arms.<p>

"I know, but Jo certainly does bring a new meaning to shop 'til you drop." Punk said with a smirk as Colt rolled his eyes at his friend. Punk looked at the teenager in his arms and couldn't help but wonder about her. It's like she wanted the world to love her, but had never gotten the chance for it.

"Punk, where is Sleeping Beauty staying?" Colt said breaking Punk's thoughts. "And more importantly, what are we going to do about the holiday tomorrow? You know I don't celebrate Christmas, for crying out loud I'm Jewish!"

Punk shook his head at Colt. Ever since there early Indy days they had never done Christmas in their apartment. It just didn't work for them like that. This year, though with Jo, it was going to be different.

"I have an idea about that," Punk said with a smirk, "Just help me get her into the guest room and then we can get started. But here's what we need to do…"

The next morning, came rather quickly as Jo woke up on the bed and stretched. The last thing she remembered was Punk having to pull her out of Wet Seal because they had the cutest tops imaginable and couldn't stop. The cashiers had been looking at them like they were a rather odd pair especially the pro wrestler, who had been a twenty something clothing store.

As Jo glanced around she remembered what today was, Christmas.

She sank into the bed and covered her head with a pillow not wanting to go out into the real world. Christmas was about being with family and celebrating the joys of what you had and for Joanna that was absolutely nothing. As she sat sulking in her own misery, she heard a loud noise that sounded like Punk yelling.

Jo jumped out of bed in her pajama pants and tank top while grabbing a hoody and throwing it on. She rounded the corner of the hallway to find that Punk was at the stove making breakfast and Colt was finishing decorating what looked to be a tree. Jo rose an eyebrow at the two men in confusion.

"Take a seat, kiddo," Punk said motioning to the island in the center of the kitchen where three stoles sat. Jo looked at him like he was high. In all the time, she had spent with Punk the last week he had never cooked for her or the others. Not even a minute later, did Punk throw some pancakes on her plate that were shaped like Christmas trees, Jewish star of David, and even some Kwanza decorations. Jo glanced up at Punk, who sent her a smirk. "We didn't know what holiday you celebrated so we decided to combine all three. Usually, Colt and I don't celebrate this year we decided to make an exception."

Jo glanced around and blushed she couldn't believe that they had done all this for her. A cardboard Christmas tree sat next to the television. A Hanukah menorah sat on top of the coffee table and the Kwanza candles were right next to it.

She nodded her thanks at the two men before continuing to eat her breakfast. She was speechless that they had done such a thing for her especially since Punk had only found a few nights ago and she had hit Colt with a frying pan the day before.

These two men really did care about her, while Punk did anyway, Colt was probably still on the fence about her especially since the frying pan incident. Jo smiled to herself. Maybe this was a place she could stay for a while after all.

* * *

><p>"Punk," Jo whined as she looked at him in the hallway annoyed and her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Let me come, I swear I'm not going to cause any trouble."<p>

Punk shook his head for about the fifth time in the last hour.

"Jo, you're not coming to the show with me tonight. You're going to stay here with Colt and you're going to watch from the couch. Understood?" Punk said looking at her sternly while pulling his bag around his torso and getting ready to leave his room in the Chicago apartment. Monday night had come faster than anyone had expected and Raw was live in Chi-town that evening. Punk had to head out shortly and didn't want a certain black haired teen to come with him.

"What about Daniel and Zack? They're going to want make sure you didn't kill me. And may I mention I'm the girl that hit Cabana with a frying pan causing him to be unconscious for an hour!" Jo tried to reason with the Straight Edge Superstar earning an eye roll from him.

Punk sighed and finished shoving his gear into his bag. Before, turning to Joanna and looking her in the eyes with seriousness.

"No means no, until Zack, Daniel, and I figure out a decent story for your appearance with us your staying here, is that understood young lady?" questioned Punk as Jo rolled her eyes and huffed angrily.

"Yes sir," she said quietly looking at the ground. Punk smiled sadly walking over to Jo and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Next week, when we're in Memphis, I promise that you can come, but for now please stay here." Punk said ruffling her hair with his hand. Jo nodded in response. "Alright, I have to go or I'm going to be late, be good for Cabana and remember-"

"No frying pans, I know, I know," Jo muttered, "Gosh, it was one time, can no one around here let that go." Punk smiled as he said good-bye to the teen once more and yelled something at Cabana before grabbing his car keys and dashing out the door.

Several hours passed in the apartment and Jo sat watching reruns of CSI:, she had to admit now that they had that Ted Danson guy he was pretty funny and good, so much better than the guy who played Langston.

"What you up to, killer?" questioned Colt as he jumped onto his spot on the couch landing perfectly, but causing Jo to jump in the air in a bit of a freak out.

"Nothing, you ready to watch some wrestling?" Jo asked with a laugh as she flipped the channel to USA and watched the opening scene with Laurnitis and Punk. By the end, neither the teen or the pro wrestler sitting in the apartment were pleased with just happened.

"A gauntlet match, I really don't like that guy." Jo announced with anger in her voice.

"You and me both, killer, you and me both," Cabana said quietly as they watched the rest of the show in silence until Punk's match against his three opponents came on.

Punk had to face Jack Swagger, then Dolph Ziggler, and then Mark Henry and if he won all three matches he got to face Laurnitis for the WWE Championship.

As Jo sat observing, her new found friend, Colt sat there yelling at Punk to do certain moves, but when Swagger and Vickie interfered the two had had it and were almost ready to jump throw the television and ring their necks.

The worst was yet to come when VP of Talent Relations decided it would be a good idea to interfere in his own way with Punk's match distracting Punk and allowing Ziggler to get the win. Instantly, Colt knew he had to get Jo to her room because knowing Punk things weren't going to go well when he got back to the apartment.

Luckily for him, after Punk's match Jo wandered off to the guest room to sleep.

Jo was a good kid, but Colt that the last thing that Punk needed right now was to see her. When Punk lost matches it wasn't fun for anyone anymore. He would hurt people, not intentionally, but it was like some foreign power took over him and he couldn't stop it.

The phrase you win some, you lose some, didn't apply to CM Punk, he had to win everyone.

Colt sighed and ran a hand over his face, he just prayed that Jo never had to suffer Punk's unholy wrath because it looked she was starting to finally come around and the last thing they needed was for Punk to break her.

With that, Colt shut off the television, and some lights leaving a few on for Punk. He could only hope that Punk wouldn't wake Jo up with whatever he was going to do that evening and that he would clean it up before Jo was up.

Maybe Jo was what he needed. Maybe that's what all of them needed. A reality check for CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, and Colt Cabana was on the way. All in the form of a teenage girl.

Yep, the winds of change were coming and none of the wrestlers could see it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know, I know, I know. I'm promised an update last week, but had no motivation or anything to write so this week is catch up week. Trust me, I'm determined to catch up! I will do it! Maybe even tonight too! That's if I get ambitious, but since a certain wrestler returned last night I got a whole lot of ideas for this fic at once along w some ideas that cheryl24 gave me so yea! Thank you again btw!**_

_**Anyways shout outs go to:**_

_**Favorite story: cenafan131313**_

_**Story alert: tamakia**_

_**Reviews: W3Icom3t0Myst3ery and cheryl24**_

_**If you wish to get a shout out add me to your favorites, alerts, or write a review—us authors love review, it's what makes us want to continue writing and keeps us sane a little longer! ;)**_

_**So until next time, listen to some Florence & The Machine, get all those applications that are staring you in the face done, and go riot to get the Wisconsin Badgers head football coach fired (I'm kidding, we lost the Rose Bowl 2 years in a row, sorry I'm not happy about that :/)!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	4. The Rebel's First Raw Trip

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

A Raw Trip

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>Memphis, Tennessee<em>

_January 2, 2012_

"BROSKETTE!" Zack screamed as Jo walked into the locker room excited to see the dark haired teen. It had been yet another busy week for the WWE Superstars and things had gotten hectic for everyone. Punk had decided it would be best if Jo just stayed in Chicago with him and Cabana for another week.

"Zack… can't… breath…" Jo choked out as the famous Long Island Iced Z! had a total death grip of a hug on the young woman. Instantly, Zack backed off allowing Jo to catch her breath.

"You didn't give Punk much trouble did you?" asked Daniel as he walked through the door. Jo shook her head at the World Heavyweight Champion. "Good, because from what I heard last week you hit Colt with a frying pan, I was hoping that wouldn't happen again."

"Broskette," Zack said while making a tsk, tsk noise shook his head in disbelief. Jo smacked Ryder upside the head for being stubborn and flung herself onto the couch in the three superstar's shared locker room. Zack for some odd reason felt the need to come up beside her and join her. Punk and Bryan soon joined him seeing as they were already prepared for their matches that evening. Jo gave them all an annoyed look as she eyed each wrestler with suspicion in her eyes.

"Jo," Punk started sitting down in the chair next to the couch, "we decided that you're going to tell people you're my niece visiting me for some time while your parents are out of the country, that sound good to you?"

Jo nodded her head. The less the other wrestlers knew about her the better. It would be easier for her to just blend in with the crowd. Judging from the three sitting in front of her the crowd around here was definitely going to be interesting.

"So broskette, what do you say about you and I head to catering?" Zack asked as Jo nodded her head as her and Zack stood up to leave. "I'll take the first shift watching her."

"After my match I'll switch with you so you can get ready for your tag team match with Show and Cena," Daniel stated. Punk, however was oddly quiet while the two wrestlers formulated a plan for the teenager. He was already in the zone for his championship defense against Ziggler.

"Guys, I don't need a babysitter, I'll be fine without one." Jo said while rolling her eyes. Punk looked up the girl and shook his head.

"Around here Jo, you can never be safe. That's why you need to stick close to at least one of us at all times is that understood?" Punk said in his fatherly tone as Jo once again nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later, come on broskette I'm craving some mac n' cheese!" Zack shouted as he and Jo exited the room and walked down the hallway, but before going she wished both Daniel and Punk good luck in their matches even giving Punk a quick kiss on the cheek.

As Jo and Zack walked down the hallway the two meandered through many superstars, Zack introducing those that he felt necessary that she should know such as Sheamus, Ted Dibiase Jr., Evan Bourne, and Kofi Kingston. By the time that they had got to catering it seemed like the show was starting.

Zack grabbed a Gatorade while Jo grabbed some mac n' cheese to taunt him with. The two took a seat at a nearby table with Zack recalling his first win of the United Championship.

"So there I was, ready to pin Ziggler for my United States Championship when-" Zack deadpanned as his eyes grew and he got a puppy dog childlike look on his face.

"Zack, you who, anyone home?" called Jo waving a hand in front of his face with a shrug she followed Zack's line of vision to where he was staring. A petite Latino girl stood in the entrance of catering, her hair had many waves in it. Her skin was a light caramel color. She glanced around the room and instantly caught Zack staring at her, but then she caught sight of Jo.

Within a matter of moments the woman was crossing the room and Zack remained in his stationery state with the drool coming down the side of his mouth.

"Hi, so are you the new girl everyone is talking about?" questioned the Latino.

"Yep, Joanna Davis, CM Punk's niece," Jo answered extending her hand, "But everyone calls me Jo for short."

"While it's a pleasure to meet you Jo, I'm Eve, Eve Torres," she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Eve, you have to excuse Zack here I don't know what's wrong with him." Jo explained as Eve nodded uncomfortably. Something was up with these two, but Jo couldn't figure it out. It was like a bad romantic comedy movie.

"While I figured I'd introduce myself and make sure the boys don't drive you crazy, if you need anything and I literally mean anything, don't hesitate to come to the diva locker room." Eve said, "I have to go, but ummm… if Zack comes out of whatever he is in tell him I said hi and good luck for his match."

"Alright," Jo answered and Eve disappeared off somewhere else. Jo turned back to Zack, who was still in a state of shock. _Hmm… I think Zack needs a wakeup call_, Jo thought as she took and threw her glass of water at the wrestler.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO?" Zack screamed as the cold water hit him in the face. Ryder eyed Jo annoyed as she shrugged at him innocently. Jo returned to her spot and propped one elbow on the table with her hand holding up her chin.

"So what was all that?" she motioned as she moved the other hand up in down in the direction Eve had exited.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zack answered annoyed. Jo stared at the wrestler in frustration.

"Yea sure, you might want to whip the drool off the side of your mouth, Romeo." Jo commented sarcastically. Zack blushed a deep crimson as Jo knew she had caught him in a trap. She handed Zack a napkin as he wiped the drool off his face.

"I like Eve, like a lot, and it's just so awkward between us I don't know what to do, I mean we teamed together last week in a match and the chemistry was there then, but when I'm outside the ring I look like an idiot and a half." Zack muttered rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"While you know what I think?" Jo asked as Zack rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Sure why not? I'm sure you teenage girls have a lot of romantic relationship advice that will help bros like me in the long run." Zack bit back harshly. Jo glared annoyed and crossed her arms.

"Fine, if you don't want my help with Eve you can just go back to flirting with that Justin Bieber cutout." Jo sneered. Zack glowered at her and after about five seconds gave in.

"Okay, fine. Jo will you please help me win over Eve?" asked Zack. Jo smirked at him, instantly he caught the gleam in her eye and knew that he was going to have to do something he regretted.

"Down on both knees and beg me to help you," Jo said as Zack moaned, "Do it or I won't help you."

Several minutes passed before Zack pulled himself out of the chair and got down on the floor on both knees groveling for Joanna.

"Please, please, please, will you help me with Eve, please," Zack begged. Jo smirked, she had definitely been around Punk for far too long.

"Alright, I guess since you're so desperate," Jo answered.

"Oh thank you broskette! You are not going to regret this!" Zack exclaimed pulling her into another air tight hug on that same evening.

"Zack… I… can't… help… you… if… I… can't… breath…" Jo gasped out, but still continued to hug her. "Bro, what is with you and hugs?"

* * *

><p>Ryder and Jo eventually wound up back in the locker room as Zack got ready for his match. Daniel had finished his in record time and was now watching the rest of the show with Jo. The two had a relatively normal conversation until Punk lost in his championship match against Ziggler. Knowing Punk's rage for the lose Bryan shoved Jo out there door telling her to go and see if Evan Bourne had his ipod from the previous week.<p>

Jo wandered the halls getting very confused to where she was going. She turned left then right then another two lefts. This place was like a giant maze and plus there were no signs as to where she needed to go. Where she wound up was definetly not the place she wanted to go.

"I don't care, I want the WWE Championship, Vickie! Do you hear me!" A blonde that Jo recognized instantly as Dolph Ziggler screamed into a phone. "I don't care if Laurnitis wants it for himself, I want it and I plan on getting it! Now you're my manager and get me what I want or you're fired, got that?"

With that he slammed the phone shut and turned the corner to where Jo was standing. Jo tried to run, but being the klutz that she was tripped over something and fell onto the ground instantly making a loud crash heard as well.

"Well look what we got here, a little spy," said Dolph as he caught sight of Jo, who was laying on the floor in a heap of cleaning supplies. Instantly, recognition dawned on Ziggler's face as to who the young woman was. "Your Punk's niece aren't you?"

Jo shook her head instantly afraid of the badly done blonde dye job wrestler.

"Now didn't your parents teach it's not good manners to lie to your elders?" questioned Dolph as Jo backed up against a corner freaking out. "Now we don't want you running and telling your Uncle Punk what I said now do you so…"

Before Ziggler could finish that statement Jo saw a shadow tackle Ziggler to the ground knocking him unconscious, a hand was extended to her as it pulled her off the ground.

"You alright miss?" asked the man who saved her. As Jo looked up to find a short blonde haired man staring at her wearing a light up jacket and blue jeans. Underneath the jacket there was no shirt. Jo's eyes bugged out while staring at the six pack of abs.

"What on earth are you supposed to be? A human Light Bright?" blurted out Jo instantly covering her mouth the second she realized she had said that aloud. The blonde chuckled at her.

"Well yea I'm glad you're okay too," the blonde muttered ignoring the completely off key comment from the teenager. Jo blushed even though he probably couldn't see it and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay, you got here in the nick of time." Jo answered the man. He walked beside her and patted her on the shoulder with ease.

"It's alright, Ziggles here didn't even know what hit him," answered the man with a chuckle as Jo joined him, "So what is a young woman your age doing all the way back here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend watching the show?"

Jo scoffed and rolled her eyes at the man for being so judgmental at her.

"For your information, Light Bright, I'm CM Punk's niece and I'll be traveling with him for the next couple weeks." Jo answered as the man stopped dead in his tracks turning to look at her.

"You seriously did not just call me Light Bright again did you?" he questioned as she nodded her head at the man smirking. "You called the Sexy Beast, the Allyatoya of Rock N' Rolla, the first Undisputed Champion of the WWE, Light Bright, seriously?"

Jo burst out laughing at the multiple nicknames the man had just listed and clutched her side trying to catch her breath.

"Am I supposed to know who you are now because I really don't know, Light Bright," Jo answered as the blonde continued to lead the way back to the front of the building where the locker rooms were.

"If it helps I'm Canadian," he hinted as realization hit Jo's face.

"No way!" Jo cried out, the blonde instantly perked up finally happy that she had finally got it, "You're that Christian guy, right?"

The man face palmed as he sighed heavily.

"I'm gone for two years and people don't remember me, great just great," the man muttered.

"You know I'm only playing you Jericho, right?" Jo laughed as Chris spun on his heel looking at the black haired girl with surprise and annoyance.

"You knew? The entire time you knew who I was?" Jericho practically shouted. Jo giggled as she shook her head at the veteran wrestler.

"Punk told me about your return, figures the guy can't keep a secret." Jo said with a shrug as they finally made it to the front where the locker rooms were.

"Figures," muttered Jericho, "So what's your name kid?"

"While I'm the female version of CM Punk or broskette whatever you want to call me," Jo said causing Chris to raise an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"JOANNA!" a voice yelled as Punk's arm shot around the young woman, "Daniel and I have been searching this place up and down for you where did you wander off to?"

Jericho and Jo exchanged a look before either of the two spoke.

"I had to grab something from catering and ran into Jericho and we just got talking that's all Uncle Punk," Jo explained as Jericho nodded defending the girl's cover story.

"Yea, she has some really interesting insight into the WWE Universe," Jericho then was beckoned by a stage tech as he looked at Punk and Jo. "While I have to go, you know big return and what not."

Punk rolled his eyes as Jo nodded at the wrestler. Punk headed back inside and Jo stood with Jericho a minute longer.

"Hey, thanks for the save again Light Bright," Jo said with a wave and then shut the door before Chris could even yell at her.

* * *

><p>"Woo! Come on Zack hand it to him!" Joanna cheered as Zack hit a Rough Ryder on Jack Swagger picking up the pin for him, Cena, and Big Show in the main event. Jo noticed that Zack was limping near the very end of the match, but just as Cena and Ryder were about to celebrate a hand emerged from the corner of the ring grabbing Zack's leg.<p>

Instantly, the camera man got a close up Kane grabbing Zack as he squirmed around. Flames were rising up out of the ring and Cena was somewhat unconscious not knowing enough to help his friend. Zack could have easily taken the monster, but with the injured leg he couldn't get away without help.

Without a second thought, Jo ran out the door ignoring the pleas of Daniel and Punk, who had tried to stop her. Knowing what little she did about the stage setup she headed to where she and Zack had met Daniel after his match. She heard the shouts of several crew members, but she ignored them sprinting down to the ring.

Cena was still a bit out of it as Jo slid into the ring, slapping him hard across the face bringing the man back into reality. Jo quickly sprinted over to Zack grabbing his hands trying to pull him out of the fiery pit of doom.

"Let him go!" she yelled at the monster, but he just laughed evilly at her.

"Little girls do not belong in the ring with me, you just might need to embrace the hate as well," Kane answered her as Cena and Jo dragged Zack away, but Kane wound up grabbing Jo's leg as a replacement.

Jo didn't know what to do. She squirmed and squealed screaming bloody murder at the top of her lungs. She saw the scariness in Kane's eyes and the hatred, the pure intense hatred. Just like her father's the day he had kicked her out. Jo froze in terror.

"Take that you son of a gun," said Ryder hitting Kane's hand with his good leg and smashing it causing his grasp on Jo to be let go as Zack and John pulled her to the opposite side of the ring. Cena and Ryder collapsed on both sides of Jo out of breath and exhausted from the fight.

Jo, though was still terrified. Her new family and had almost been taken from her to let their hate ruin them. Tears ran from her eyes as she cried into Zack's shoulder as he cradled her in his arms letting her cry it out. Cena watched on as the fire on the other side of the ring burned intensely.

All three of had gotten lucky this time, very lucky indeed.

* * *

><p>"She asleep?" questioned Punk as Bryan shut the patio door between the hotel suite and the balcony. Punk had gone outside after lecturing Joanna how she should have not gone out the ring. Zack and Cena could have handled themselves. It was way too dangerous what she had done.<p>

"Yea, Zack finally got her to calm down. I think something happened down there, Punk. It triggered something from her past or something." Daniel thought aloud. Punk nodded in agreement. "You don't think Kane did anything to either of them do you?"

"Other than mess with Jo's psyche I don't think so, nothing of physical harm. He just wanted to get to Cena, and that was almost done through Zack." Punk explained as he looked into the suite where Jo lay fast asleep on Zack's arm as he sat there watching television.

"I've never seen him take to anyone like he has to Jo," Daniel said crossing his arms and leaning against the patio railing.

"Maybe he's growing up, I haven't heard him talk about partying in the last week. And he saved Jo tonight, it's like he's maturing or something?" Punk said with a chuckle. The two of them turned back to the Tennessee sky. "Do you think she's going to tell us her story?"

"We can only hope," Daniel reasoned but before he could continue a scream broke the peacefulness recognizing it as Jo's the two men rushed into the room finding Zack had already taken care of it.

"Shhh… it's okay we're alright here Joanna, Kane didn't get any of us, shhh, it's okay," Zack said as Jo wiped at the tears that were coming down her face. After about twenty minutes of reassurance Jo fell back asleep.

"Nightmares?" questioned Daniel as Zack nodded in response.

"Kane really got to her tonight and me almost getting dragged into that pit must have triggered something." Ryder answered as he kept Jo cradled in his arms. "I'm pretty sure she's probably going to have some more."

The three men looked at the teenager as she lay there in peaceful slumber for the moment. An angelic look on her face and of pure innocence, but there was something dark hidden in her that had broken and destroyed her over the years, it seemed that it was now their job to figure it out and fix it.

"Zack, you have Smackdown tomorrow why don't you let me take over from here?" Punk asked as he motioned to Joanna. Zack looked down at the teenager and instantly shook his head at the older man.

"No offense or anything, Punk, but I think I should stay here. I was the one in that ring tonight, not you. I think it would be better if I assured her it's okay and know that I'm here." Zack reasoned with the WWE Champion. Punk nodded in response as he beckoned for Daniel, who looked like he just had a light bulb explode over his head.

"Zack, why don't you take Jo back to Long Island this week?" Daniel asked as Punk's jaw dropped onto the floor. Zack looked at Bryan and nodded in reassurance that he would do it.

Punk glared angrily before seeing what Daniel had in mind. Jo trusted Zack; maybe she would open up to him as well as keep the nightmares at a limit over the next week.

"Fine," sighed Punk as he shot a glare at Zack, "If I hear you took her to a party or did anything of the sort, I'm going to kick your Long Island butt all the way to Antarctica, got it?"

"Yea, bro I got it." Zack answered as he brushed Jo's bangs out of her face. Shortly after finishing up the flight arrangements for the next day Punk and Daniel bid Zack good night. He saw Jo toss and turn on the bed and then just as he predicted the scream came out.

"Shhh… Jo I'm right here, nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here, shhh…" he wiped the tears away from her eyes as her breathing evened back out.

"Zack," Jo whispered.

"Yea, broskette," Zack answered looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Thank you for saving me tonight, if you hadn't I don't want to know what would have happened." Jo shuddered as Zack pulled into a hug. Zack could see the tears streaking down her face even in the darkness.

"It was nothing, remember you saved me first, right?" Zack asked as she nodded. "And saving you from things that go bump in the night are what big brothers are for right?"

Jo looked at the United States Champion as a small smile played across her lips.

"I've never had a big brother before," she answered quietly.

"While now you do and I promise I won't let anything hurt you, ever."

"Promise?" Jo asked sticking out her pinky as Zack grabbed it and wrapped it around his pinky.

"Promise," Zack responded, "Now get some sleep, after Zackdown tomorrow you're coming to the LI with me and teaching me how to Woo, Woo, Woo Eve."

"Alright," Jo yawned and in a blink of eye she was out like a light yet again. Zack watched as the girl slept, she was something else that was for sure. Maybe she was the little sister he had always wanted, but never got when he was younger. Zack held her in his arms.

"I will never let anyone hurt you, I swear it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awe! Brother-sister moment, you've got to love family time! And we even had the return of Y2J in this chapter. Boy, that was a lot to cover, but hey I got caught up! I knew I'd get here sooner or later. While next chapter, Jo gets to join the Long Island Iced Z! crew, oh god this will be interesting. Thanks to cheryl24 () for the many ideas especially the EveZack pairing! :)**_

_**I've also decided that every five chapters I will do a reader/reviewer response thing. So if you have any questions, suggestions, ideas, comments, complaints, or odes to my glory (sorry, I had an English teacher that used to say that) please post them in your review and I will answer them next chapter!**_

_**Anyways shout outs go to:**_

_**Favorite Story: The Cajun Phoenix, Sonib89**_

_**Story Alert: Shannon012495, Sonib89**_

_**Reviews: cheryl24, Lissa003, EnigmaticKaneanite, Sonib89, and B()**_

_**If you wish to get a shout out add me to your favorites, alerts, or write a review –they make us authors feel all warm and fuzzy inside and know were not completely crazy!**_

_**So until next time, have a Supernatural marathon and celebrate a late Christmas with your besties, go to your local library to find some books to read, and see if you can get Chris Jericho's new book (my local Barnes N' Noble was out of the darn thing, ugh thank goodness for Amazon!).**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	5. The Rebel Z! TLIS

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

A Z! True Long Island Story

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>January 3-6, 2012<em>

_Long Island, NY_

Zack Ryder had never felt more ridiculous in his life; this was like a nightmare, a horror movie even.

"Now, Zack you're going to pretend that this is Eve and you will hold a conversation with her and ask her out a date. Got that?" questioned Jo as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest as Zack sat on his couch looking at her like she had three heads. Zack could only nod as he looked at the other end of the couch staring at his best friend in pure pity.

Michael 'Chi' Chiapetta sat on the other end of the couch wearing a brunette wig and his face was covered with make-up. How Jo had even convinced Chi to do this was beyond him, but there was no denying the young woman when she came up with an idea. But this, this was one of those times where Zack wanted to jump and scream are you serious bro at the top of his lungs, but for some odd reason he didn't.

"Alright, and go!" shouted Jo as she stepped back from her masterpiece.

"Hey Eve," Zack said as Chi bashed his eyelashes at him causing Zack to shutter even more.

"Hey Zack," Chi replied in the most fake sounding female voice ever.

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie or go out for dinner sometime this week, if you're not busy at all, I mean I know you're busy, but I thought maybe we can just you know hang out and enjoy life." Zack explained trying not to feel completely awkward at all talking to Chi, who was dressed like a girl.

"Ummm…" Chi answered still mimicking his role as Eve. Jo nodded at Zack then cueing him to give Chi the puppy dog pout that Jo had thrown into his arsenal that would make any girl melt or guy for that matter.

That was it, Chi couldn't take it anymore, Jo had made him wear a wig and make up, but this was all for Zack and even though they were best friends he couldn't do this.

"No, no, no," Chi stated breaking character and throwing the wig on the ground. "I feel stupid and this isn't even going to work. Zack, I'm your best friend, but this is complete and total crap dude if she doesn't like you now what makes you think she'll like you later?"

Zack burst out laughing as Chi threw the wig on the ground and started stomping it. They had wasted an entire morning doing this. Chi just wanted to sleep. He had another late night shift at the factory he worked at. He may be Zack Ryder's best friend, but somebody needed to be the normal responsible one in this apartment and that was Chiapetta.

Jo smiled as she walked back in and looked at Chi then Zack, who she walked over and exchanged a high five with. The two smirked and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What? What's so funny?" yelled Chi at the two. Jo was the one to stop her laughing first and look at Chi her eyes still full of tears of laughter.

"You!" shouted Jo, "I can't believe we tricked you into actually doing this!"

Chi's face reddened as he eyed his best friend who was shrugging his shoulders innocently with a smirk plastered across his face.

"So if you're not doing this for Eve, then what did you do for her Romeo?" questioned Chi as he stalked into the kitchen taking off the wig and wiping the make-up off his face.

"He's going to serenade her on the next Z! TLIS," Jo explained with a soft sigh taking a sip of water from her water bottle that was on the counter, "It'll be so romantic. Did you film it yet Zack?"

"Yep, it's already up, want to see it?" Zack questioned as Jo ran to his laptop and started watching the show. What she saw though wasn't romantic, it was more like road kill that had been run over about fifteen times and was in desperate need to get off the highway.

Jo smacked Zack upside the head with the back of her palm.

"Owww!" yelled Zack, "What was that for?"

"You, I told you to serenade her not sing her an old N*SYNC song, dummy." Jo said as Chi started to laugh at his broski enjoying the fact that Zack had messed up at again.

"Oh shut up, Chi at least I can talk to girls unlike you!" Zack said smiling at his diss as Jo slapped him again upside the head. "Owww! What was that one for?"

"Not being nice to Chi," said Jo as she stood between the two broskis watching a replay of the footage from Monday and Zack naming his broski of the week. When Jo saw who it was she froze. Her gaze was transfixed on the computer.

"Broskette, you okay?" questioned Zack as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Jo?" questioned Chi a bit worried as well.

Before more could be said the phone began to ring and Chi left to get it leaving Zack and Jo staring at the screen. Zack turned to stare at the Youtube video and watched his recorded self say who his broski of the week was.

"My broski of the week this week once again is a girl, but no it's not Eve. This girl threw herself in the face of danger when no one else would; she refused to embrace the hate, and even saved yours truly. My broski of the week is my adopted little sister, CM Punk's niece, Jo!"

_Oh that explains why she's freaked, _Zack thought to himself and sighed that was nothing big, but then realized something even worse.

Punk was going to kill him. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that bad maybe Punk hadn't seen it yet. Just as that hopeful thought crossed his mind Chi entered the room carrying the cordless phone. Zack could hear shouting from the other end.

"It's Punk, he wants to talk to you and let's just say he's not happy about Jo being broski of the week."

Yep, he was so dead.

(XXXX)

Jo sat on the roof of the apartment building overlooking the suburbia area that Zack and Chi lived in. It was a nice little place to live in. Life here seemed so much simpler than living with her father. She had snuck up here after listening to Punk give her an ear full on the speaker about what had happened. Now that the WWE Universe and the WWE knew who she wa she better play it safe.

Although Jo had thought Punk was going to kill Zack threw the phone he didn't which was good. He just gave Zack an hour lecture about being a responsible adult now and not some kid. Jo sighed, Punk was just trying to protect her, but he didn't need to play the parent role, all the time.

She stared at the stars thinking of her life not so long ago when she was just trying to make ends meet. Now here she was with three WWE Superstars, doing who the heck knows what.

"Hey, there you are!" Zack said as he popped his head out of the door and opening it even more, "You know I do my best thinking up here."

Jo looked at him sadly and turned her head back to the sky not wanting to talk right now.

"No, 'Zack you actually think' or any other witty remarks," Zack asked coming over and sitting beside Jo.

"Nope," Jo answered not really even looking at Zack. He sighed she hadn't been this quiet since they had found her three weeks ago. Zack gently put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Jo, what's going on? You okay?" Zack questioned a bit concerned. Jo shrugged it off nonchalantly and maneuvered out Zack's hug, quickly standing up and brushing herself off.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jo said with a sigh as Zack looked at her worried, "It's just everything is starting to sink in, that's all. This whole Kane thing is freaking me out and then the whole Ziggler thing."

"Ziggler thing?" questioned Zack as his eyebrows shot up and Jo frowned at him.

"It's nothing Zack, I'll have Punk take care of it." She said finalizing the point. "You need to worry about helping that meathead Cena get Kane the heck away from me. And wooing Eve, kay?"

Zack frowned at the dark haired girl.

"Jo, you know I'm here for you right. If something's bothering you we can talk about that, I'm your big brother now, remember?" Zack reasoned as she smiled sadly at Zack walking back over to him.

"I know, but there are some things that you can't fix and this is one of those times." Jo explained as Zack nodded still giving her a concerned look. With a sigh she sat back down next to Zack. "It's just I have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen to you, Punk, and Daniel because of me."

Zack ruffled Jo's hair.

"Jo, I think this Kane thing has you a little freaked. Nothing bad will happen to any of us, I promise. And I bet you, Punk's next Pepsi that everything will be fine." Zack reasoned as a smile crossed Jo's face.

"There's the smile I've been looking for." Zack said as he stood up and helped Jo up as well. "Come on, I made my special Long Island pizza and Chi went out and bought the first five seasons of Supernatural for you."

Jo screamed with glee as she started jumping up and down with giddiness.

"I really don't get you like at all." Zack said shaking his head. "How is stabbing vampires with stakes and killing demons exciting to you?"

Jo rolled her eyes muttering something about how you could not like the Winchester Brothers because they were tragic heroes and hot with that she walked down stairs.

"That girl," Zack said with a smile shutting the door to the roof behind him.

* * *

><p><em>January 9, 2012<em>

_Corpus Christi, TX_

After a week in Long Island with Zack and his friends it was good to get back to the WWE. Jo flew into the locker room flinging herself into Punk's arms as he smiled down at his so called niece wrapped in a hug while trying not to kill Ryder with his eyes for pulling that stupid stunt on his web show. If they didn't have anything to worry about before, now they certainly did.

"So what's the card look like for this evening?" questioned Jo as Zack headed to the bathroom to change seeing as Punk already had changed into his gear for the evening.

"I have Swagger in a match," Punk said with annoyed look, "Of course Dolph and Vicki will come out and interfere so I'll probably get screwed. And I have to deal stupid Laurn-moron."

"I could come out and help you know, keep Dolph and Vicki at bay and what not." Jo said with a hopeful look her eyes. Punk instantly shook his head and gave her his 'No way am I letting you out there' look. "Come on, Punky just let me come out!"

"When did you start calling me Punky and no your just seventeen Jo the last thing you need is to be out there. We already have a Big Red problem to deal with the last thing I need is Dolph chasing you around." Punk said running a hand through his hair as Jo broke eye contact with him immediately. "He is already isn't he?"

"Ummm… while you see last week when I was with Jericho, he kind of found me in the back and threatened me and uh yea…" Jo said rubbing the back of her hair with her hand innocently not looking at Punk. He sighed looking at the young woman. She was indeed proving to be more than a handful.

"Jo," Punk said slowly as he ran a hand across his face in frustration, "You my dear, are certainly a reckless and crazy young woman. That's why I like you. So against my better judgment tonight I'm letting you come to the ring with me."

Jo smiled brightly as she ran over and hugged Punk excitedly. Zack and Daniel, who had entered to hear the tail end of the conversation, had their mouths hanging open.

"But, if Kane or anyone else tries to hurt you while we're out there you're to run back here to find Daniel or Zack immediately is that understood?" Punk questioned as Jo nodded bouncing off to go get ready.

Daniel turned to his friend and looked at him still in awe.

"Are you sure about this, Punk?" he questioned a bit of worry in his voice. Punk nodded sensing both Daniel and Zack's worries. "She is only seventeen and both Ziggler and Vicki will be out there tonight."

"Daniel, that girl almost got dragged to hell last week by Kane and I plan on doing everything in my power to keep her safe. One of the first things to keep her safe though is she has to learn to defend herself and that comes from being able to go out there with me tonight. If you don't like that you can just leave, but as I recall both you and I were trained by the old saying 'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.' This girl certainly had a whole hell lot of fight in her." With that Punk walked out of the room heading to catering.

"We certainly are in for a grand show tonight aren't we?" questioned Zack as he looked at Daniel who sighed and nodded.

"Ryder, something tells me this is only just the beginning of whatever Punk has planned."

(XXXX)

Raw passed on with nothing exciting happening. Daniel had a match with one half of the World Tag Team Champions in which he won, however Big Show was granted a rematch for Smackdown in a No Count Out, No Disqualification match. Daniel accepted the challenge and with that it was on.

It's what happened next in the ring that surprised nearly everyone. The debut of Brodus Clay, as Punk and Jo sat getting ready for the Swagger match they watched it. Punk, at one point, even covered Jo's eyes from the Funkasuras. The two did admit it was an impressive win over Curt Hawkins. But everyone did want to know where in the world was Planet Funk?

With a quick laugh the duo left the locker room and headed to the ring where Punk's match went on for what seemed forever. Even with Laurn-moron, as Punk had dubbed him earlier in the evening, out there Ziggler and company still tried to cheat their way to win. Jo stepped up to the plate however, chasing Vicki away from the ring more than once. Jo even added a few swift kicks that Punk had taught over the holidays. When the bell finally rung signaling Punk as the winner Jo was relieved, but she saw a sneaky glint in the eyes of Ziggler and Laurnitis, for her purposes they were not to be trusted.

As Punk and Jo headed up the ramp saying their good byes to the fans the two rounded a corner to find a petite blonde woman waiting for them.

"Good match Punk," the blonde said as she yanked Punk away from Jo, "Did I ever tell you how good gold looks on you?"

Punk could not help but roll his eyes, "All the time Kelly."

Jo nudged Punk, who was happy to see that he had an escape plan to get away from the annoying diva.

"Kelly, I believe you haven't met my niece Jo yet have you?" questioned the WWE Champion as Kelly's smile turned into a frown.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said sickly.

"Oh the pleasures all mine," Jo returned snidely, "Hey Uncle Phil, remember you promised Daniel about that whole helping him study footage on Big Show thing?"

"Awe, of course, that totally slipped my mind. We better be off Kelly, it was nice seeing you." Punk said grabbing Jo's arm and yanking her away from Kelly. After Punk was out of earshot he leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. "That woman is nuts!"

Jo let out a giggle as Punk turned to her with an annoyed expression.

"Punk, she's can't be that bad, can she?" Jo questioned. Punk rose in eyebrow and cocking his head, as if to say yes. "Okay, fine she's crazy, but she likes you."

"Yea, ever since my ECW days she's been on my case and won't leave me alone! It's gotten worse it's like she stalks me in her free time. How Eve can even deal with her is beyond me?" Punk muttered while shaking his head.

"While Eve is dating Zack, maybe they both are mentally insane together," Jo suggested as Punk laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"See, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

(XXXX)

The night passed on quite duly except for Jericho's breakdown in the ring. Jo turned to Punk, who had been watching with a weird expression on his face couldn't help, but say what came to her mind.

"You know the last time someone was in a WWE ring crying was when Kharma announced she was pregnant. By using this logic, we can all assume that Jericho is pregnant." _**(*a/n: I saw this on Twitter and thought it was hysterical, I don't know who came up with it, but it was brilliant!) **_Jo said with a serious expression. Punk laughed so hard that the pizza he was drinking came out his nose.

But sadly, the fun didn't last especially when Kane's creepy music started to play to before Eve's match up against Beth Phoenix. To the protests of both Daniel and Punk, who had tried to block the door to stop Zack, he flew out to the ring to protect the young woman.

Jo sat there and watched as her big brother grabbed the girl and ran for it to protect her from the monster. She couldn't sit here and do nothing she needed to help him. Quickly, she maneuvered out of the room and meet up with Zack and Eve who were by Zack's rental care trying to escape. They couldn't go anywhere though because it seemed Zack conveniently had a flat tire. As Jo tried to calm Eve that was when Kane appeared and started to play with Ryder as if he were a rag doll.

As the big red monster torched Zack, Jo knew she had to do something. If she didn't her broski would just be a footnote in history and that wouldn't be good at all. Just as Jo was about to do something did John Cena come charging into the area to try and save his friend. Cena though was just another toy for Kane to play with though. The thing that snapped Jo into action though was when Kane threw Zack into the pile of pallets that were stacked outside the area off the edge of the truck landing.

"That's it!" Jo yelled slamming open the car door and marching over to Kane and giving him a few kicks to the shine, "Nobody, not even you, you big ugly idiot, hurts my brother you got that?"

Kane stopped choking Cena for a second and turned to look at the teenager and smiled sickly at her.

"Do you want to play to Miss Joanna? I could always use another pretty doll to add to my collection?" Kane said as Jo growled and started to throw punches at him. Jo, being only five foot five, was grabbed by Kane as he hoisted her up in the air around by her neck. "Now I'll stop hurting your brother, if you agree to embrace the hate? You'd be my prettiest doll."

"You're sick, I'd never embrace hate, hatred destroys people from the inside out." Jo reasoned as Kane shrugged at her with an evil smirk.

"Your loss then." Kane said as he got her ready for a choke slam.

"Hey ugly!" shouted Punk as he came running with Daniel fast on his heels, "I'd put her down or your going to get a noble size beat down!"

Kane laughed and dropped Joanna to the ground leaving her unconscious as Daniel ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Punk then started his assault on the Big Red Monster. After about five minutes though, Kane gave up and ran away. Punk sighed a breath of relief, sometimes it did pay to be the best in the world at what he did.

"She going to be okay?" questioned Punk as he walked over to Daniel, who was now catering to both Zack and Jo.

"She'll be fine, she's tough." Daniel replied with a smile looking at her, "But we really need to have a conversation with her about this whole Kane thing. Something tells me it's deeper than him attacking Zack the last two weeks."

"I agree there," Punk nodded he lifted Jo up bridal style in his arms and Daniel wrapped one of Zack's arms around his shoulder. "Right now though, these two need to see a trainer."

Daniel nodded as he looked his friend the WWE Champion.

"Hey Punk," Daniel said quietly as the two walked to the trainer.

"Hm?" Punk muttered.

"You're right about her. It certainly isn't about the size of the dog in the fight, it's about the size of the fight in the dog." Daniel said with a smile as Punk nodded.

"We live by that motto my friend, and I think so does Jo." Punk said looking down at the girl in his arms. She certainly was going to be a hell of a fighter especially if Punk and Bryan had anything to say about that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*an: Anything in italics from now on will be Jo's POV unless otherwise noted. Read On…**_

"_And boy did they, kids," I said with a laugh as all the children looked at up with excitement in their eyes. I smiled at all of them. They were anxious to hear more as I sat there and looked at the back of the room. Zack was talking to Cena about something while Punk and Daniel were listening intently to the story. Punk had this cheesy looking grin on his face while Bryan had his classic smirk on._

_One of the kids raised their hand breaking me away from my thoughts._

"_Miss Davis, what happened next? And what about Kane, you didn't embrace the hate did you?" the little boy answered as I smiled._

"_No, don't worry. Kane had worse things to worry about in the form of a giant fruity pebble eating dinosaur." I said with a laugh as Cena shot me a glare as I shrugged innocently at him. "But that doesn't mean Kane and I were done, not by a long shot and don't forget I still had Ziggler on my case. So where were we?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That wasn't the best, it felt a little rushed on my part, but I hope you guys still like it! I kind of got a little bogged down this week so that's why this thing wasn't up on Thursday or even yesterday (I pulled an all-nighter watching the first season of Supernatural w my friends, not the best idea). Favorite part though was Chi dressing up like a girl! XD, ah the greatness.**_

_**Anyways shout- outs go to:**_

_**Favorite Story: Cmpunkbabe234, DancingEnigma, wades wife, Delightful Ruin, and wwefaneam41**_

_**Story Alerts: Cmpunkbabe234, wades wife, EmilieCW-DXfan0119, and Delightful Ruin**_

_**Reviews: Sonib89, cheryl24, wades wife, EmilieCW-DXfan0119, EnigmaticKaneanite, Delightful Ruin and B ()**_

_**Thank you all so much! I'm so glad you like this fic! I didn't get many questions for the whole author thing so I decided were just going to skip that, but Sonib89 to answer your question Daniel's part will be revealed next chapter! ;)**_

_**So until next time, start to pack up to get ready to head back to college, watch the new Discount Double check commercial with my man Aaron Rodgers in (Clay Matthews can't use beast mode as Discount Double check though, it's so wrong!), and start to shovel some snow!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	6. The Rebel Confrontation

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

_**This chapter contains dialogue from Raw on 1/16/12.**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

A Confrontation

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>January 10-15, 2012<em>

_Chicago, IL_

"How is she?" asked a worried CM Punk as he walked into the kitchen of his apartment to find Colt Cabana cooking something that didn't even seem to be edible. Punk scrunched his noise and looked at his friend as if he was trying to kill him.

"Bad," answered Colt as he looked at the WWE Champion, who had just gotten back from his mid-morning run. The last several days had been trying on the young woman, after everything that had happened with Zack, Jo felt responsible. She hadn't eaten or slept (still because of the reoccurring Kane nightmares) in several days, everyone was starting to worry.

Zack had promised to call as soon as he felt well enough, but that had been Tuesday morning and today was already Friday. Jo was so upset that she had locked herself in Punk and Colt's guest room. She would occasionally come out for food and to go to the bathroom. Whenever she saw Punk or Colt she wouldn't speak a word and would immediately break eye contact looking at the ground.

Punk sighed maybe he should have let Daniel take her with him this week. Punk had denied his friend the request because he felt that he could handle whatever Jo's problem was, but something told him it wasn't going to be that easy. She was a tough chick, but cracking her was like figuring out a code to a safety deposit box.

"Maybe, we should call someone," suggested Colt as he broke Punk from his thoughts. Punk shook his head immediately at the thought. Jo didn't need some psychiatrist classifying her with a mental illness that was that last thing she needed. "Punk, we need to do something, we can't just let her lock herself in there and be depressed. Something could make her snap and do something reckless."

Punk nodded as he looked at Colt with a worried expression and headed down the hallway to Jo's room as Colt watched from the kitchen. Nothing good was going to come of this.

Punk gently rapped on the door.

"I'm not hungry Colt," muttered an irritated voice that Punk recognized anywhere as Joanna.

"It's not Colt, it's Punk, Jo we really need to talk," Punk stated as he heard Jo huff.

"What's there to talk about? That if I hadn't been so stupid Zack would still be okay and I wouldn't be targeted by some freaking psycho!" Jo shouted as Punk sighed and slid down the wall and sat on the floor his back to Jo's door.

"That was not your fault Jo, Zack was doing what he needed to do to protect Eve. Kane went after them because of Cena and if there's anyone to blame it should be that idiot and you know it." Punk said as he heard muffled crying from the other side of the door.

"You don't get it Punk!" Jo shouted, "It's my fault Zack got hurt! Sometimes I wish you guys would have never found me and this whole mess wouldn't be happening and we'd all be happier."

"Joanna, don't say things like that!" Punk exclaimed as he slammed his hand into the floor, "Zack, Daniel, and I, we would be different without you. You're changing us…"

Punk shot a glance at Colt as he was standing there smiling weakly.

"All of us," he whispered, "For the better. Zack will be okay and so will you. Kane isn't going to get to you. I promise you that, nothing is going to hurt to you I cross my heart and hope to die."

There was silence on Jo's side as Punk gave a sigh. He got up off the floor and shrugged his shoulders, it was worth shot to try and get her out of there, but it didn't seem like it was going to work. Just Punk thought all hope was lost did the door to Jo's bedroom squeak open.

Jo walked into the hallway, black hair falling her face as tears streaked her cheeks, she was wearing sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt and looked like crap.

"You mean it?" questioned Jo as she looked at Punk, who solemnly nodded at the girl.

Punk had his shares of troubles in this life. Some of them were easy while others of them were not that easy. He remembered when he and his brother had started to train to become pro wrestlers and were about to make it big when his brother was caught for embezzlement. It was a hard hit on Punk and since that day he had never talked to his brother again.

Maybe Jo was a second chance. She certainly had great potential, but there were still things that were mysterious to them about her. Punk knew deep down that he was going to protect this girl with all his might. Nothing was going to get her, not even some crazed psycho wrestler.

Jo was going to have a family now if Punk had anything to say about, which the Straightedge Rebel always did. And even if that family was a screwed up with him, Colt, Daniel, Zack, and Chi, it was still a family none the less. Now the question was if Jo saw it like that, little did Punk know that Jo's loyalty to this new life was going to be tested sooner than later.

"So you really crossed your heart and hoped to die promised?" questioned Jo as Punk opened his arms and pulled her in for a hug. Punk nodded as they walked into the kitchen where Colt had food waiting for them. "You know you could have just sworn that you wouldn't drink another Pepsi or something."

Punk rolled his eyes as Jo continued to hug him. Colt raised his eyebrows in shock as Punk hugged the girl back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are you and what have you done with CM Punk?" questioned a startled Colt seeing Punk willingly receive a hug was just… while weird… heck it was CM Punk! Punk smirked at his friend and ruffled Jo's hair getting some plates and setting them on the counter.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jo." Punk said with a smile, "By the way I have a surprise for you."

Jo perked up as Punk pulled up something on his laptop. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet waiting for whatever the surprise until she heard a very familiar voice come over the computer.

"Broskette!" a voice called out as Jo trampled over Punk to see her broski brother over Skype. Punk smiled as the two began to talk and joke around leaving the two alone he headed back to the kitchen where Colt was chopping up some carrots.

"You know your good with her," Colt said as he continued to chop the carrots.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Punk as started to chop some lettuce alongside Colt.

"I mean this whole father thing," Colt said as Punk felt a blush rush across his face, "Don't be embarrassed Phil, I think it's good. And she is like you, the little killer or should I say little rebel girl?"

Punk smiled at his friend watching Jo on the laptop with Zack. She definitely was something else.

"I'm thinking rebel girl," Punk said with a smirk as Colt nodded at him.

"Great minds think alike," Colt reasoned as the two watched Jo yell at Chi for being mean to Zack while he was hurt. The two stood in the kitchen and watched the black haired girl with smiles plastered across their faces.

* * *

><p><em>January 16, 2012<em>

_Anaheim, CA_

Monday night came faster than anyone had expected. The opening pyro of the show and the screams could be heard all around the back as the wrestlers fell into line for the long night they had ahead of them.

To everyone's surprise Mick Foley appeared requesting that he be in the Royal Rumble to give his kids a chance to see their Dad work one last time. Jo thought it was cute that an amazing legend would just do it for his family. But the sentimental thoughts Jo was having were interrupted by Vicki and Dolph making their entrance and tormenting Mick.

Jo sat there with Daniel watching it play out as Punk finished getting dressed in the bathroom. Punk walked out to catch the beginning of Ziggler's tangent against Foley.

"That son of a bitch," cursed Punk under his breath grabbing the WWE Championship ready to head for the door. Before he could go though, Jo jumped in front of him.

"You need back up right?" questioned Jo as Punk looked at her about to debate but he didn't. He knew if she was going to be everything he wanted her to be she had to start here.

"Yea, but if anything happens…" Punk began.

"Go find Daniel or Zack, I know, I know," Jo began, but Punk shook his head and smiled.

"I was going to say give Vicki a GTS. Then hid behind Mick, him and me go back, I think he'll like you." Punk answered as he stuck out his arm as Jo wrapped hers around his making their way towards the entrance ramp rather quickly before Ziggler got to out of hand.

The familiar sounds of a mike dropping hit the arena as "Cult of Personality" hit. Punk smiled at the camera and showcased Jo as the two walked down the ramp together to the cheers of the audience screaming for them.

Punk opened the ring ropes for Jo as she smiled and waved at Vicki and Dolph, who at this moment were looking rather pissed off at the arrival of the WWE Champion and his supposed niece.

Picking up a mic for himself and Jo, who looked shocked that Punk was giving her this opportunity, he started his miraculous debate with Dolph.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you right?" questioned Punk as he looked at Ziggler with skepticism, "You're the WWE Champion? Where and when did this happen because isn't this big shiny thing I have right here the WWE Championship? Or maybe I'm getting delusional?" Punk said with a shrug as Vicki nodded at the Champion.

"While Punk we know your delusion, I mean look at your wardrobe. Did you and Foley go mug the same homeless person on your way here or what?" questioned Dolph with a snicker as Punk glared at him looking down at his hoodie that was covering his Best in the World T and the athletic shorts that covered his ring gear. "But your niece, man does she look hot!"

Punk glanced over at Jo, who was wearing a gray top that slid off her shoulders just to fit square on the sides, some dark skinny jeans, and a pair of heels, a light flower adorned her straightened black hair. Jo blushed as Ziggler said that, but right as Punk was about to respond Jo stepped up to the plate.

"While at least I look hot, because what your cougar is wearing it looks like a peacock threw up on her." Jo said commenting on Vicki's hideous dress as Vicki started to roar at Ziggler to do something. Punk and Jo exchanged a high five as Mick smirked at the two.

"I may not be the most conventional superstar, trying to fit the mold around here like you, I mean a pink shirt come on Mr. Ziggles, you look ridiculous." Punk said as Jo chuckled along with the audience. "Mick and I both also don't hide behind a woman, like you."

Dolph's gaze froze over as Vicki started shrieking at everyone in the ring. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here, thought Jo as tensions began to rise.

"But not only do you hide behind a woman, but you have a special guest ref, who you have in your back pocket to get you this title which I fought long and hard for. Now, you a blonde dye job moron get to take it, while let me tell you something," Punk was about to drop a giant pipe bomb, but was stopped as Laurnitis entered the scene.

"Calm down, all of you," Laurnitis shouted, "Turn around, that's means you too Punk."

Punk reluctantly turned and faced the Raw GM with a pissed off expression etched on his face.

"Mick, I've taken your request to be in the Rumble and thought about it long and hard and my decision is…" Leave it to Laurn-moron to pause for dramatic effect, "NO!"

With that Laurnitis left without any more reasoning leaving a disappointed Mick in the ring as Vicki cackled in his face and making fun of him.

"Oh that's it," muttered Jo as she threw the mic down and grabbed Vicki from behind performing a GTS leaving her crippled as Dolph stooped over her to make sure she was okay.

Punk and Foley stood there in awe, mouths agape as Jo just shrugged her shoulders and "Cult of Personality" played over the speakers.

"What? You said if anything bad happens to give Vicki a GTS. And that was totally bad!" Jo reasoned as Punk just nodded still in awe.

"Punk, my boy, where the hell did you find this girl, she's amazing!" Mick exclaimed as Punk chuckled as Joanna smirked.

"See, I told you, he'd like you." Punk said as he and Foley held open the ring ropes for Jo to exist.

(XXXX)

"So she's your niece?" questioned Foley as Punk nodded as they stood in the locker room area.

"Yep, her folks are out of the country and she's been staying with me and Zack Ryder. She's actually spending next week with Daniel. He says they need to do some bonding over something," Punk answered with a roll of the eyes.

"While she certainly is a little spitfire," Mick said with a chuckle, but just as he said that did Jo run past the two older men as Punk quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere.

"Hey, hey where's the fire?" questioned Punk as Jo looked to the Champion.

"Zack," Jo sighed as her gaze fell on the television where it showed the Long Island broski, who had just lost the United States Championship, "Laurnitis made him wrestle and Swagger beat the crap out of him. And now the Interim idiot opened the note to find that Zack wasn't medically cleared! I'm going to go see Zack."

Punk nodded angrily. Leave it to Laurnitis to screw with his friends, something fishy was going on and it definitely, wasn't the fish they were serving in catering today.

"Come on, we'll go see him together," said Mick as Jo nodded and headed off with the legend, "Punk you coming?"

"No, Daniel, Jericho, and I are going to try and plan a little before our match just make sure Jo gets back here before that, okay? I want her out there to run defense against Vicki." Punk explained as Foley nodded and ran off after Jo, who by this time was already to where Zack was being looked at by a doctor.

"Zack," shouted Jo as she rushed at him as he smiled weakly at the black haired girl. Eve stood beside her friend clutching his hand while the doctor wrapped his ribs up. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, broskette, me too," said Zack ruffling her hair, "It just sucks I lost the title."

"You know Zack, now that you lost it you can become the number one contender for the WWE Championship or even the World Heavyweight Title!" shouted Jo with a fire in her eyes as Zack smiled at the girl.

"She certainly has plans for you doesn't she Zack," chuckled Eve as Zack glanced over at the beautiful Latino, smiling back at the girl and nodding.

"While right now, I think I have everything I need here, my little sis, and my…" Zack paused as Eve looked up at him smiling.

"Girlfriend, Ryder, definitely girlfriend," answered Eve as the two then began a full make out session.

"Hey, I was watching that!" shouted Jo as a pair of hands covered her eyes breaking the two love birds apart immediately seeing Mick Foley covering Jo's eyes giving his signature wave pulling Jo out of the room. "You know you really have the worst timing."

"Yea, most parents do," muttered Mick as he dragged Jo back to the locker room area, "Where is Punk when I actually need him?"

(XXXX)

The main event went somewhat smoothly. If you can say Jericho doing a Code Breaker and walking off after doing the crap with the crowd was smooth leaving Daniel and Punk to fend for themselves against Otunga, Henry, and Ziggler.

"What is with that guy?" Punk muttered as Jo shook her head remembering how nice Y2J had been that first night. Maybe she'd give Punk a piece of her mind next week if she made it out of this disaster of a main event unscathed.

Just as things were starting to look up did Daniel leave ringside to brawl elsewhere with Mark Henry, meaning that Punk was now in a handicapped match against Ziggler and Otunga.

"Great, just great," muttered Jo as she watched from ringside. Vicki had stayed far away knowing full well that if she interfered Jo wouldn't hesitate at giving her another GTS. Even though Jo thought all hope was lost Mick Foley came running down to save the day.

"Mick?" questioned Jo as he rushed passed her to help Punk, who was now fending off the other two. Quickly, taking action to help his friend through the fray, Otunga was tossed outside by Jo, who feeling a little rebellious and personally sick of his ugly bow ties took to giving the supposed A-Lister, a few good kicks to the ribs.

"That's for not making Laurn-jerkface read the note that said Zack wasn't medically cleared," Jo said as she huffed through the kicks, "And this is just because I don't like you very much. And this one is because I think you're ugly."

Shortly thereafter the bell rang signaling that Punk and company (whoever his partners were had won). Jo smiled and climbed in the ring hugging the sweaty tattooed man and raising both Punk and Foley's arms in victory.

"You both did amazing, except for Jericho being a moron and Daniel running off." Jo said as Punk caught his breath enjoying the crowds cheers for several moments getting ready to head backstage, but before they could do that the reside Interim GM showed up.

"I'm reversing the referee's decision," he stated immediately entering the ring and turning his attention toward Punk. Jo cocked an eyebrow as Mick grabbed a microphone. He was sick of Laurnitis playing games the time to talk was now.

"Okay, John," Mick said slyly, "I'm sick of this whole I love Punk, I don't love Punk charade and tell everyone the truth and answer the big question. Are you going to screw CM Punk?"

Laurnitis was silent as Punk pushed Jo behind him. The Executive VP of Talent Relations got a dark look over his features and turned and looked directly at Punk then back at Mick.

"DAMN, RIGHT I'M GOING TO SCREW HIM!" Laurnitis yelled red in the face. "I'm sick of people like him having no respect for me. I refuse to be walked over like that anymore. He's nothing, but what his name says he is a first class Punk. Just because he rebelled doesn't jack squat. He tore this play upside down for three months and now needs to be taught a lesson and I'll be happy to teach him that lesson.

"No matter, who is little friends are, no matter if he's WWE Champion or not, that gives him no right to disrespect me or this job. I promise that when I am the full time Raw GM that you, Punk won't live to see another day. You can join your buddy Colt Cabana on the unemployment list. I'm sure Zack Ryder and Daniel Bryan will be there too. I did take care of Ryder tonight after all, now it's just a matter of time for the rest of you.

"But wait, I'm forgetting someone else that just made her presence felt," Laurnitis said turning his attention to Jo.

"Leave her out of this John," Punk growled, but Laurnitis didn't hear a word of it.

"You're little 'niece' will be back where she belongs after the Rumble. She always be the black haired little slut that wasn't good enough. Even her dimwitted Uncle Punk can't protect from everything." Laurnitis said with his creepy smile as Jo shuttered. "I'll be in touch, Punk."

With that Laurnitis got ready to leave the ring, but before he did he had one more thing to say.

"Oh and pipe bomb," Laurnitis said using the microphone to hit Mick in the head. Punk swarmed after the GM, who was frantically running away as Jo swooped in to make sure Foley was alright.

Jo helped Mick sit up carefully as Punk bent over and helped him up. Foley stood on the ropes listening to the crowd cheer happy to have an old legend back.

"Punk," Jo asked as the two stood in the middle of the ring.

"Yea," Punk answered looking down at Jo.

"What did Laurnitis mean by some of that stuff that he said?" questioned Jo a little worried.

"I don't know," Punk muttered, "But I do know this, Johnny Ace has plans, big plans, and I don't like what they are."

"Me neither," Jo commentated as the cameras faded out with Foley, Punk, and Jo standing in the ring together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And scene! So this one is my favorite chapter because during Raw Monday Night I could literally see Jo in the ring at the top of the broadcast with Punk and Mick and then the whole Zack thing also helped. I love this whole following the Raw storylines bit with my own little twists! What do you lovely readers think of it, good, bad, or indifferent?<strong>_

_**Anyways shout-outs go to:**_

_**Favorite Story: BaileyRyderOrton and Mrs. Marie Woods- Winchester (LOVE the name!)**_

_**Story Alert: BaileyRyderOrton, Divaprincess95, EnigmaticKaneanite, and cheryl24**_

_**Reviews: Sonib89, BaileyRyderOrton, and cheryl24**_

_**If you want to get a shout out remember to add me to your favorite story, story alert, or leave a review—us authors love reviews they are like candy!**_

_**So until next time (which I don't when that will be seeing as I have to start my Spring Semester next week, so fanfiction will be on hold for a while, I am a school comes first kind of kid, sorry), brush your teeth so you don't get a cavity, celebrate someone's birthday, and housesit for your neighbors!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	7. Author's Note

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

Author's Note

_February 21, 2012_

_**My darling readers,**_

_**I am so, so, so, so sorry! Time has just gotten away from me, with this story. For a while I was thinking about discontinuing it. Now, don't jump to any conclusions or assume anything because I don't give up easily and seeing that is by far my most popular story I'm not going to let this baby go without a fight.**_

_**This story is by far my most popular one so the last thing I want to do is delete it. So for that I say thank you to all for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story it means the world to me as an author and gives me some confidence that I actually don't suck at writing!**_

_**With all this said, I do plan on continuing this story and finishing it. I think you would all go after me with torches and pitch forks otherwise… that would not be fun for me! So I don't know when I will post the next chapter, but I will try to. I'm starting right where we left off back in January… January 23 to be exact, 2 weeks before the Royal Rumble, just so your aware.**_

_**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and motivation for me to continue with this. An author is nothing without her readers, so I owe all a huge thank you! Especially Rikki18 and cheryl24, you two gave me the nudge I needed and thank you for that!**_

_**So like I said earlier we will resume with the story next chapter and everyone will get the shout outs they earned from chapter six and I think it's time for Joanna to kick some Laurnitis butt! Whose with me?**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_


	8. The Rebel Secret

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventure of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel Secret

(3rd Person POV)

_January 23, 2012_

Joanna Davis sat backstage on top of a crate staring at the ceiling. Life was never simply anymore, for this young woman. Ever since her father had disowned she had always been on her own. Living by her own rules and making her way through life as easily as she could. Until things got tough and that's when she wound up on the street, unconscious, and in a dumpster, all hope looked lost and then three wrestlers, of all things found her and took her in.

Ever since her father disowns of her, Jo was hesitant to trust any male, whatsoever, but Zack Ryder and CM Punk were changing that. The two vowed to protect her and take of her. They were her new family now, but what the wrestlers didn't know was that her really father, the father that had disowned her was closer to them then they could have ever imagined. Daniel Bryan had always, but Jo was very weary of the young WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"Jo," said a stern voice breaking her from her thoughts, Jo looked up to find CM Punk's eyes staring at her, "Are you going to come out to do the promo with me on Laurnitis, we do deserve some sort of answers for last week you know."

Jo shrugged at the older man jumping off the crate and heading toward the stage with Punk following after her. Punk could sense that she was bothered by something, but just couldn't peg what it was and that was troubling to the WWE Champion.

As "Cult of Personality" played throughout the arena, Punk and Jo entered with stern looks on their faces after what had happened the previous week with Mick Foley still on their minds. Punk grabbed the mic and sat down Indian style in the middle of the ring. Jo perched over on the turnbuckle not to take anything away from the Champion.

"This Sunday is the Royal Rumble," Punk began as he looked to the cheering crowd, "It's where dreams can be made or where they can be yanked out from underneath you. I'm not in the rumble this year, I have a bigger role to play being champion. Now to be a champion, I need to have a fair match to stay champion, but that's not going to happen especially if I have to deal with a biased guest referee. Role the clip!"

The TitanTron flashed to a recap of the previous week where Punk, Jo, Mick Foley and John Laurnitis all stood in the middle of the ring.

"Damn right, I'm going to screw CM Punk!" shouted Laurnitis and then the footage stopped.

"For those of you who live under a rock, let me just say that I told you so. Figures ol' Johnny Ace wasn't going to call the match fairly after all he is a failure. You know Wikipedia told me that. When I looked up a picture of failure, it had a picture of you, Laurnitis, right there. So why don't you come out here and tell of us what the hell last week was about? Because I'm awfully damn curious and I'm pretty sure, my niece Louisa wants to know as well what your little plot is about so why don't grace us with your oh so lovely presents."

Punk turned and looked at Jo, who nodded her head in approval at the champion. The two stayed in their spots and waited for the Interim GM to come out and give them an explanation for his crazed actions. But Punk and Jo received someone else instead as several triumphant horns blared through the speakers and an irritated John Cena walked down to the ring.

Jo jumped off the turnbuckle and went to stand beside Punk. Punk and John had a so recent history and Jo for one did not want to get involved with it. The last thing she needed was to be dragged back into the whole Kane dilemma, but technically it wasn't over.

"Oh look everyone it's the WWE's favorite boyscout, John Cena! Come here to sell us some popcorn and Christmas wreaths?" Punk questioned as John glared at the champion. Cena looked to Jo, who shrunk back behind the Straightedge Rebel.

"Punk," Jo whispered harshly putting a hand on his shoulder to have him back off Cena. Punk sighed looking at the black haired girl standing next to him.

"What do you want Cena? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" questioned a pissed off Punk. Cena glared at Punk and grabbed his mic.

"I'm out here for the same reasons you are, Punk. I want Laurnitis fired after what happened last week. Kane is out of control. Jack Swagger didn't win that title fairly. So tonight, I want Kane in a match, Zack to have a re-match for the United States Title, and for John Laurnitis to resign as GM!" exclaimed Cena.

"This isn't your fight, Cena," complained Punk, "Laurnitis is mine."

"I'm trying to help you here, we all want him gone!" Cena exclaimed, "You don't always have to be the black sheep of the WWE, Punk."

The two men continued to bicker as Jo stood off to the side knowing better than to get dragged into the arguments of two professional wrestlers.

"Punk, Cena," boomed the voice of the Vice President of Talent Relations as he walked toward the ring, "I have taken both your requests into consideration and I can tell you that I am definetly not quitting or resigning. Also Zack Ryder will be in a match tonight against Kane-"

At this point John began to yell off mic, at the Interim GM and Jo grabbed Punk's right out of his hands.

"Laurnitis, I didn't think you were this stupid, but he wasn't medically cleared last week, what makes you think he'll be medically cleared this week, you idiot?" Jo said in frustration.

"While if he doesn't compete he can kiss any chance of having the US Title ever again, good bye, oh and if you interfere Cena the same stipulation goes. Ryder never sees the US Title again," Laurnitis said with an evil smirk. "Now that brings me to you, Punk…"

"Excuse me, excuse me," Vicki Guerro shouted as Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger entered the arena.

"Oh great," muttered Jo, "Can things get any worse?"

"Oh yes, it can Miss Davis," Laurnitis responded, "Cena and Punk, you will be teaming up to take on Ziggler and Swagger right here, right now. Good luck gentleman."

With that Johnny Ace walked over to the announce table.

"So you got a plan oversized boy scout?" questioned Punk as him, Cena, and Jo stood in the ring watching Ziggler, Swagger, and Vicki pace around the outside like wild dogs while waiting for a referee.

"Yea, stay out of my way," Cena muttered as he pushed Punk out of the ring and turned his attention to Joanna, who raised her hands up in innocence.

"I can't believe I used to like that guy," Jo said as she walked past Punk and nodded in agreement. He and Cena hadn't always been so ruthless toward each other, there was a time when they were friends, but that time was in the past now they were rivals.

Cena started the match being reckless and taking many unneeded risks and costing them moments to where they could have had the match over in a matter of moments. Punk continuously shouted at Cena as Swagger did the same to Ziggler. Vicki, while, Vicki just yelled at everyone. Jo stood by the apron contently watching the match until she felt something grab her ankle.

Jo looked down to find a pale hand grasping her ankle. Her eyes widened as she let out as she yanked on Punk's shorts getting his attention. She could feel the grasp tightening as it began to pulling her down she grabbed the ring apron hanging on for dear life.

"Punk, HELP!" she screamed as Punk jumped off the apron and quickly grabbed her hands yanking her out of whatever it was clutches as he pulled her to safety.

"You okay, kiddo?" questioned Punk as Jo looked up and nodded at the Champion.

"What the hell was that?" said Zack Ryder as he ran down to the arena to make sure Jo was okay.

"I don't know, but can you watch her I have to go kick some Ziggler, Swagger ass." Punk told Ryder as he nodded at the elder wrestler's instructions. The match continued and it turned into yet another disaster. Ziggler screwed Punk by beating him by his own accord, but since Cena was still pissed about Zack losing the US Title he beat the holy hell out of Swagger or at least began to anyway, Laurnitis stopped him.

"Mr. Cena, just to remind you if you interfere in Zack Ryder's match that he won't ever since the US Title ever again," Laurnitis said, but not before challenging Punk.

"It's too bad whatever was under the ring didn't take your niece, I'm sure it would have appreciated her since she's a slut anyway it probably would have been happy to have her."

"You son of a bitch," hissed Jo as Ryder grabbed her arm holding her back. Punk stood by the two and away from Cena, who was still beating the holy hell out of Swagger. Punk grabbed a mic instantly and shouted at Laurnitis.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DON'T INSULT MY FAMILY. SO TONIGHT, YOU AND ME, ONE ON ONE! CAUSE I KNOW I CAN KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE AREANA!" Punk shouted angrily.

"You know why don't I hummer you," Laurnitis reasoned, "You're on!"

(XXXX)

Joanna paced the locker room back and forth trying to think of a way for Zack to get out of his match against Kane. There was no way the Long Island Iced Z! was going to win. And Cena couldn't interfere without costing Zack another chance at the US Title.

Jo thanked the Lord, she was wearing black ballet flats tonight for the show. She was dressed rather simply. Her wavy black hair was pony tailed up leaving a few stray strands out. She wore a pretty black lace top that covered the black tank top that she was wearing. She had on white denim jeans making her like she was straight out of a black and white movie. She had on flared feather earrings. She looked good; several men had even wolf whistled during her promo with Punk.

"Got anything?" questioned Punk as he walked in sipping on a bottle of water. Jo sighed flopping down on the couch.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Jo sighed as she looked up at Punk. "You know I could—"

"No, not after what happened at ringside tonight and you know it," Punk declared.

"Punk, that might not have been Kane," Jo tried to reason, "It could have been anyone around here and you know as well as I do there are some seriously insane people here."

Punk shook his head. The young woman had a valid point, but it wasn't safe especially for her. He needed to keep her safe the last thing he needed was hurt or injured because of some other wrestler.

"Jo, just no okay, I don't want you hurt that's all." Punk said running a hand across his face, man was it tough being a parent. Jo snuck down in her chair.

"Zack?" Jo questioned rather annoyed that she couldn't help.

"I'm sure Cena will think of something, come on I want to show you something." Punk told the young woman as she looked at Punk rather skeptically.

"And what would that be?" questioned Jo annoyed, "Your belt?"

"Hardy har, har, har," Punk said as Jo smirked following Punk out the door and into the parking lot outside of the arena.

"Punk, what are we doing out here? It's freezing!" complained Jo as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Look up at the sky," Punk explained as Jo looked up to find a beautiful scene in the sky.

"The aurora borealis," Jo gasped as she looked at the beautiful lines twisting in color in the sky. The stars twinkled behind the pretty artic lights. "Punk, this is beautiful…"

"I'd thought you'd like them," Punk explained as he wrapped an arm around Jo's small frame, "I come out here to think before a big match and while I looked up and here they were. I wanted to share them with someone who would understand there magnificent and beauty as much as I do. Instantly, I thought of you."

Jo smiled at the wrestler as she leaned into him. Sometimes the stress of living with pro wrestlers got to her, but this, this was incredible. She couldn't have asked for anything better that moment as she glanced up at the sky knowing that sometimes the unexpected was one of the best things in the world.

And who better to teach her about the best things in the world, other than Mr. Best in the World, himself, CM Punk.

_Maybe, he is becoming the Dad I wanted after all_, thought Jo as the stood together staring at the sky.

(XXXX)

The nights passed on rather quietly, but Jo's prays about Zack being okay in his match weren't answered. Kane beat the living daylights out of the young Superstar. Punk had to practically restrain Joanna as she tried to punch and kick her way out the door, which sadly didn't happen. As soon as Zack was being loaded on the stretcher and carted to the ambulance Punk let her go and the young woman sprinted to way Eve stood beside her boyfriend crying.

Jo hugged Eve tightly knowing exactly what she was feeling or something similar to that. Off to the side stood an angry John Cena, who wanted nothing more than to kill Kane at the moment. Punk stood beside Jo as they watched the ambulance leave and Eve slap Cena across the face and yell at him.

Jo was upset and she wanted to join Eve in her berating of Cena, but hesitated as Punk beckoned her to come to the ring with him to face Johnny Ace. Punk had promised to let her get in a few cheap shots for the VP of Talent Relations calling her a whore earlier in the evening.

The two stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Laurnitis as he walked down the ramp looking like he had just stepped out of one of the Rocky movies.

"You have got to be kidding me," muttered Jo as she shook her head in embarrassment for Laurnitis as the referee asked her to exit the ring and the two men begin the match up.

The match didn't even go for ten minutes before David Otunga came running to the ring with a piece of paper stating that next week, the COO would make his return to Raw to make a final evaluation of Laurnitis as Interim Raw GM. Punk instantly smirked, if there was one thing him and Triple H shared their opinions on it was John Laurnitis, he was so fired.

It was as though Laurnitis had read his thoughts and could see it in his expression.

"Hey Punk, if I'm fired next week you might want to ask your niece, who real father is, that little slut is hiding something from you and I suggest you learn it before it's too late!" Laurnitis exclaimed as Punk looked to Jo whose face turned pale and began to shrink back in fear of the Interim GM's words.

With Punk distracted and all his attention on his niece, Ziggler performed the Zigzag on his nemesis as Jo slide in the ring shoeing the number one contender away and helping the WWE Champion up as Ziggler hosted the belt high into the air like he owned it.

Punk turned to look at his niece with a worried nervous expression etched across his face.

"Joanna, what aren't you telling me?" Punk said looking into the young girl's green eyes as she avoided eye contact and slide out of the ring jumping the barricade and dashing out of the arena leaving the WWE Champion sitting in the middle of the ring flabbergasted at what had just happened.

(XXXX)

_**I'll admit it wasn't the best in the world, ha see what I did there? But hey it works and I got out what I needed to get out. So who thinks they know what Jo is hiding from Punk? Where did she run off? What's going to happen next? Why am I asking so many questions?**_

_**Anyways shout outs go to:**_

_**Favorite Story: WWEfan., WhiteAsukaLover, Rikki18, enchantedgirl1**_

_**Story Alert: Rikki18, rachierachanderson, AerLynn (I so love your name)**_

_**And last but not least reviews… there's a lot so here we go: cheryl24, Cmpunkbabe234, Sonib89, Enigmatic Kaneanite, Delightful Ruin, WWEfan., WhiteAsukaLover (x6 cuz you rock hard dude for reviewing all six chapters!), Rikki18, and HapharzardbyMikey (that thing about Punk drinking pizza was supposed to be him drinking Pepsi… I was wondering when someone would catch that!)**_

_**Awe well there you have it… phew that was a lot. Alright while with that done and this new chapter up I'll try and get back on track with this story I mean, come one there is a done of ideas out there now in the WWE Universe! But like I tell my Listen to Her Voice readers I make no promises, school comes first! So please, please, please be patient!**_

_**So until next time, study for a cheese making quiz, have your friends help you get ready for Formal, and go see a musical because there just that awesome!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**PS: Any guesses on who or what almost pulled Jo under the ring? And no it wasn't Kane… tehehe…**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	9. The Rebel Royal Rumble

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellanous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel Royal Rumble

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>January 29<em>_th__, 2012_

Joanna Davis was never one to mince words with her enemies, but this was different, this was very different. Laurnitis was overstepping his boundaries this time and the only way to stop it was to reveal to the whole WWE Universe the information she was withholding from everyone even CM Punk.

Jo glanced at the screen where Punk was getting the living daylights beat out of him. This was either going to cause Punk to hate her or want to kill her, neither option was glorious, but she didn't have much choice. In the long run, maybe someday he would be thankful for what she was about to do.

With a heavy heart, she grabbed a mic and stepped out into the bright lights looking down at the ring. It was fun having a family while it lasted.

(XXXX)

_Earlier that same day…_

"No I haven't seen her, Colt I'm starting to get worried, where on earth could she be," questioned a worried CM Punk into his cell phone as he kept walking forward to his dressing room. Ever since the previous Monday night things had been difficult for the Champion leading up to the Rumble. After Ziggler's nasty attack on Monday, Punk hadn't seen or heard from the girl that was known around the world as "The Rebel Girl" in the last six days. And that scared the living daylights out of him.

"Phil, listen I'm sure wherever she is, she is safe," Colt assured him on the other end of the phone as he glanced around the empty Chicago apartment.

"Maybe, I should try calling Chi again, maybe she flew out to Long Island to see Zack," said Punk as he rubbed his hand across his face in agony. Why was he this worried about the seventeen year old anyway? He normally wouldn't give a flying fadoodle about a kid, but Jo was different to him.

"Punk, deep breath okay, Jo is probably just somewhere we're not thinking of," Colt reasoned as he tried to calm his best friend down. "And if she is like you, that means she does her best thinking when she is alone."

Punk sighed and shook his head. Colt was right after all; hopefully the black haired beauty would make her presence known soon enough. They had to have a long discussion about what happened Monday night with Laurnitis. Something smelled fishy there and Punk didn't want to stick around to find out what kind of fish either.

But then another thought popped into the champion's head and instantly Punk again became agitated.

"Colt, what if what tried to get her under the ring Monday night got her?" Punk asked trying to conceal his worried tone to his friend, but failing miserably at it.

Colt didn't have a response for that one. He didn't know what to say or do; he was just eerily silent praying that Joanna hadn't been that recluse after the Laurnitis situation. She was a smart girl and brave, but she would never do what Punk was thinking she would. She wasn't that stupid.

"Punk, just relax, I'm sure she'll come around eventually, just do what you normally do before a pay per view and try not to think about our little rebel-" instantly Colt shut his trap before silently kicking the counter in front of him in the apartment. Great now, he had Punk even more worried. He sighed, Joanna was definitely getting closer to Punk and the closer she got to him the more danger she was in.

Being the WWE Champion or even in the WWE wasn't that easy, but when you had enemies everywhere and very little allies like the infamous CM Punk did things got tough. Anybody could have taken Joanna and if it was one of Punk's enemies they wouldn't stop at just getting to her, they would hurt her both mentally and physically.

As Punk stewed in his own anger, he swore he heard a familiar laugh coming from down the hallway. He listened to the quiet laugh knowing whose exactly it was. Instantly, he ran down the hallway following the laughter, clicking his cellphone shut as his pace quickened.

When he finally rounded the corner, he turned to see one of the most ridiculous things of his life.

Joanna lay on the floor being tickled to death by The Viper, Randy Orton.

"Randy… please… stop…." Begged Jo in between laughs as she smiled at her attacker, but then she caught sight of who was standing in the doorway. Sitting up and looking at the WWE Champion with guilt and fear in her eyes.

"Punk," she gulped looking at the man, who had taken her in only a month ago. Randy stood and got up off the ground helping the young teenager up and nodding a greeting at Punk.

"Orton, I'll talk with you later, for now would you mind giving me a minute alone with my niece," Punk said glaring daggers at Randy, who nodded giving a parting glance at Jo, who was begging her for him not to leave. As soon as the door clicked shut Joanna started to speak.

"This isn't what it looks like," Jo tried to reason with the angered Straight Edge Rebel.

"Oh then what is it Joanna? You fooling around with a WWE Superstar isn't wrong at all?" questioned Punk in an angry tone. "Or maybe a better question is why haven't any of us seen you all week? Colt and I have been worried sick. Zack, even though he is in a wheel chair, has been searching up and down for you. And me, you leave me standing there in the ring Monday night after getting nailed by Ziggler with Laurnitis telling me he knows something about you. Then I don't find you until just now with freaking Randy Orton. So you tell me Joanna what the hell does this look like because I sure can't figure out the damn picture!"

"Punk, if you just gave me a second to explain," Jo began, but was cut off again.

"I don't know if you thought you could handle this on your own, but you can't Jo your only seventeen you shouldn't be throwing your life away on pro wrestling you should be going to school and then to college and then getting a job not working here in this place. Not throwing it away to be some wrestler's one night stand or something, you're so much better than that. I raise-"

Punk stopped cold in his tracks looking at the green eyed teenager who looked on in anger.

"You didn't raise me, Punk. You found me. And I don't know who you think you are, but you are certainly not my father so don't you dare treat me like I'm your daughter because I sure as hell ain't." Joanna began as Punk tried to get a word in edge wise, but not succeeding at all. She was so much like him it was uncanny. "Do you want to know why I didn't come back Monday night?

"Because I was scared Punk, I was scared to find out what dirt Laurnitis has on me, okay? So I hightailed out of the arena not waiting for you or Daniel. I ran away okay, I ran away from my problems. And I just happened to run smack into Randy Orton. He sees in me what you see in me I guess, whatever that is with you wrestlers I don't know, but he told me I had moxy and I explained my situation to him. He offered me a place to stay on his tour bus and I was perfectly fine with that. That's where I have been all week.

"I haven't been whoring around with the other wresters nor doing any that stuff, I've been with Randy and he's just like you are with me except a little less protective, but he explained why you act like that with me. I get that I really do, but you will never be like my father."

Punk looked at the ground refusing to meet the teen's eyes. Jo walked up over to him picking up his chin and looking him in the eyes.

"You'll always be better than him."

Punk stood in absolute silence stunned at what had just happened. He thought Jo was going to yell at him until the cows came home. But instead she stated something that had been on his mind since the beginning of this little journey with her.

"We're a family now, a screwed up, beat the hell out of each other, protect our own family," Jo reasoned looking on with a smile, "You, me, Colt, Zack, and Chi, we've got each other for good or bad. I realized that while I was on my little trip."

Punk couldn't help, but smile at the teenager. She was something else.

"Just because you came to this realization young lady does not mean that you are off the hook," Punk began taking the serious parental role again as Jo embraced him in a hug. "You had me and Colt worried sick all week."

Jo looked sheepishly at the pretty red flats she was wearing.

"Yea, sorry about that, would you believe my phone flew out the window of Randy's bus and kind of got run over by a semi-truck." Jo said looking dead serious.

"Weirder things have happened especially when you work for the WWE," Punk said with a shrug as he grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders beginning to walk down the hallway to his dressing room with her.

"So what's my punishment?" questioned Jo a bit nervous looking at one of the WWE's best schemers, who had a twinkle in his eye and smirk, plastered across his face.

"No Raw or Smackdown tour for an entire week," Punk said as Jo gave a sigh.

"I so hate you right now," muttered Jo under her breath as Punk smiled.

"Oh save the hate for Ziggler in my match tonight, just think of this as quality time with Colt while you're stuck in Chicago next week."

(XXXX)

The night passed on quietly for the WWE Champion and the young Rebel. Punk prepped for his match as Jo watched the Rumble match cheering on her favorites and yelling at the television when the bad guys eliminated them.

"Punk, I'm going to go grab something to drink, you want anything from catering?" questioned Jo as a mummer came from Punk. "I'll assume you said I want a Pepsi."

Joanna smiled and walked away shaking her head at the champion.

As she walked to catering smiling and giving nods to some of the staff that knew her on the way. She entered catering and grabbed two bottles of water, vitamin water, and a can of Pepsi.

Leaving catering she ran smack into somebody she really didn't want to see, crashing and spilling her products to the floor.

"Miss Davis, I highly suggest you watch where you're going," smirked David Otunga as he looked down at her brushing the spilled liquids off his sweater vest.

Jo glared and shook her head before making her snarky come back comment.

"Shouldn't you be being Laurnitis's bitch?" questioned the teenager as Otunga growled at her and went to her eye level.

"Be very careful, who you are talking to you little brat, I know things about you, remember? You and I have a history and if I remember correctly you owe me." Otunga smirked at her.

"I owe the nice guy that saved me from that hypocrite of a father I had, not this suit wearing pussy that you have become. David, I don't know what happened to you since then, but what happened to the sweet guy who used to hang out with me and protect me? Where is he?" questioned Jo as she picked up the containers and collected them in her hands looking at Otunga with a face of earnest.

David sighed looking at the black haired teenager, who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"That guy grew up, and you did to Jo," reasoned David looking sadly at the petite woman before him, "Hell, you're the Rebel Girl now, your Dad would be proud."

Jo shook her head at the lawyer turned wrestler.

"You know as well as I do that he still doesn't want anything to do with me, so don't try and make it better because you and I both know it won't happen. Just let it go, David." Jo sighed as her attitude turned into a bit of a depressed state.

"Jo," David tried to reason as Jo just shook her head.

"Give him my regards, David and tell him if he ever shows his face to my new family I'm pretty sure Punk and the others are going to beat him senseless." Jo said as she walked away from the man. "And that's not a suggestion, it's a promise."

With that Joanna walked down the hallway and turned the corner just standing there taking a breather before heading back to Punk, he didn't need to see her like this before a match. Jo couldn't get her nerves in check fast enough because a malicious cougar was about to join her party.

"Awe Miss Joanna," greeted Vicki Guerro with Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler encircling the young teen like the three hyenas from the Lion King. "Just who we have been looking for…"

"Ugh where did you three come from?" questioned Jo as she contorted her face in a putrid fashion looking at the unwelcome company that had appeared.

"You listen hear, you little runt," Ziggler began as Jo just began to laugh.

"What are you going to Mr. Ziggles, hurt me? Punk will kill you and you use parts of your dead body to beat you silly. So if you hurt me, Punk's going to break you in half. So ta-ta," Jo said turning her heel to leave, but Swagger walked in front of her causing her to crash into a beefy wall of muscle.

"You're not going anywhere you little twerp, you're going to help Dolphy here win the title tonight," Vicki said looking smugly at the teen as Joanna shook her head in anger pursing her lips ready to lash at the old woman.

"I won't help you, and plus don't you already have Laurn-Moron in your back pocket?" Jo asked as Swagger grabbed her wrists and yanked her tightly tying her up. "You better let me go, you big dork or I'm going to kick your All American arse right back to Oklahoma."

Jo stopped instantly hoping that the three hadn't noticed her slip of the tongue.

"Oh just shut up sweetheart, and march to that stage. Punk isn't going to be able to save you this time." Ziggler said leading his entourage to the stage as Jo glared daggers at the number one contender. "Oh and Laurnitis gave me permission to do this which makes it even sweeter."

"Punk won't let you get away with this Ziggler!" yelled Jo as Swagger pushed her to the gorillia and out onto the stage where CM Punk was waiting in the ring for his opponent. This day was just not going how Jo had planned at all.

(XXXX)

"Jo?" questioned a worried CM Punk as she struggled against the binds trying to wiggle away from Swagger. Punk ground his teeth together as Ziggler entered the ring with stupid smirk plastered across his face. "Your ass is so mine."

"Oh now, Punkers don't be angry, you wouldn't want you're precious Joanna to get hurt now would you?" questioned Ziggler as Punk charged at him.

"Let her go now!" screamed Punk as he attacked Ziggler head on and the match began as Laurnitis watched on getting a regular referee out there. Jo looked on in disgrace as Laurnitis waved at her. The least that stupid Interim GM could do was help her, but oh no, this was his brilliant idea to have the three stooges put a hit on her to try and cost Punk the title.

"JOANNA!" Punk yelled as he threw Ziggler over the rope and into the area where her, Vicki, and Swagger were standing, instantly Jo pushed Swagger into the spot where Ziggler was supposed to land thus knocking the two men unconscious. Vicki looked at the girl in anger as she started toward her. Punk catapulted himself over the ropes right between the two women smirking at Vicki and shaking his finger at her.

"Now, now didn't someone ever tell you if you mess with an angry teenage rebel you usually get the horns?" questioned Punk as Joanna ripped the binds off of her hands and charged at Vicki tackling her to the ground and pounding the living daylights out of her. Punk looked on in mock horror, very proud of his girl. With a shrug and a smirk Punk spoke to the front row audience, "I tried to warn her."

After several minutes and the referee trying to clean up the mess that had been created Jo jumped up and brushed herself off smiling like she hadn't just beaten Vicki Guerro senseless.

"You!" shouted the referee, "Back stage, now!"

Jo nodded her head giving thumbs up sign to Punk, who was dragging Ziggler's sorry ass back into the ring as she walked up the ramp. With an unconscious Swagger and Vicki nothing much could be done so Jo left without a fight.

The match continued on for twenty more minutes with Punk then retaining the title, but the drama wasn't over yet, Laurnitis's smirk gave that away for Jo. Instantly the Vice President of Talent Relations started taking advantage of a worn out Punk, with Ziggler and Swagger joining in.

Jo glanced at the screen where Punk was getting the living daylights beat out of him. This was either going to cause Punk to hate her or want to kill her, neither option was glorious, but she didn't have much choice. In the long run, maybe someday he would be thankful for what she was about to do.

With a heavy heart, she grabbed a mic and stepped out into the bright lights looking down at the ring. It was fun having a family while it lasted.

"Hey you goons, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" shouted Jo as three faces turned to face her with anger and malice laced across them. "I am so sick of this; I think it's about time for the truth to come out Johnny Ace."

Laurnitis stopped instantly as Ziggler and Swagger looked at him with suspicion. The WWE Universe took a collect breath as Jo continued to walk toward the ring her attention centered on the GM.

Was there beloved Rebel really truly going to reveal her story at a time like this?

"Laurnitis, we all know your," Jo smirked and looked around smiling as she saw two man join a groggy Punk who was coming too in the ring, "A WOMAN!"

"Now I suggest you turn around because you have a pissed off champion and company to deal with," Jo said as she threw the microphone down and stood smugly on the ramp watching Daniel, Punk, and a recently flown in Colt Cabana take out Laurnitis, Ziggler, and Swagger.

As soon as the path was clear the three men joined the teen on stage smiling and bowing to the audience as the crowd cheered with delight. There anti-heroes had perceived once more giving the crowd a happy ending for that evening.

"So if I tell Triple H that Laurnitis put a hit on me do you think that will add to the reasons to fire him?" questioned Jo as Punk nodded at her.

"I think that solidifies his decision even more," Punk reasoned looking down at the teen, "You know you had me worried for a second out there, I thought you we're going to say Laurnitis was your father."

Jo laughed whole heartedly at the champion.

"Yea, right, if that guy was my father don't you think I would be working for him or something or he would have me scheming you?" questioned Jo as Punk nodded ruffling her hair.

"You're right, what was I thinking?" questioned Punk as he headed back to the locker room as Jo wandered off with Colt to go grab a bit to eat. As Punk set the title down he glanced around the room and watched the replay of what had happened on the screen of Joanna's distraction. He could have sworn that she was going to reveal who her father was and her life would be ruined, but she didn't still leaving everyone in the dark including Punk.

As Punk pondered about what she was hiding for the millionth time, Colt and Jo walked in carrying a gallon of ice cream and three spoons.

"To the current and still WWE Champion, CM Punk!" shouted Colt as he went at the ice cream well Jo shook her head and started to giggle as Punk looked on at the moment with a smile on his face.

"So does what I did tonight get out of my punishment?" questioned a hopeful Joanna as Punk took several seconds to ponder before turning around and looking at the teen.

"No, nope you still get have quality time with Colt all next week." Punk said smirking down at the pouting teen. Jo glared at him with a look of annoyance and growled.

"Oh come, on Jo, he isn't that bad it's just Colt," Punk tried to reason. When Cabana heard his name he looked back at the two as both burst laughing at the amount of chocolate ice cream covering the indie wrestler's face.

"Guys, what's so funny?" asked Colt as Jo and Punk laughed themselves silly, "Guys come on what are you laughing at?"

And so the champion and his so called "niece" continued to laugh as an annoyed Colt Cabana tried to pry out of them what was so funny. Jo leaned her head against Punk as her eyes slowly drifted shut as she fell asleep sitting beside the WWE Champion as he continued to laugh at his best friend.

"Punk, come on this isn't funny anymore!"

And with that Punk continued to laugh, it had definitely been one hell of a pay per view for everyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awe, wasn't it worth the wait! I hoped you liked it because this chapter totally pulled at my heart strings especially at the end where you all thought Jo was going to say she was Laurnitis's kid! Ha, I so got you! XD I'm a cruel little author, but I did give a few hints to who her Dad is in this chapter especially in that dialogue with Otunga.<strong>_

_**Next chapter, we get some quality Jo and Colt time (I have to do some Cabana research!), Punk has to deal with Daniel's heel turn (I think it starts the night after Rumble), Punk finds out what happened with Randy and Jo while she was missing, and we have two very special guest stars join the party (only for the next chapter… maybe…-I bet you can all guess who they are and they aren't wrestlers, as a hint Jo is a big fan of their work and so am I!).**_

_**Anyways shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: caz21, TheNaturals'gurl**_

_**Reviews: WhiteAsukalover, Sonib89, chery24, Enigmatic Kaneanite, Cmpunkbabe234, HaphazardbyMikey**_

_**Remember if you wish to get a shout-out to leave a review because reviews=love!**_

_**So until next time, do your laundry, finish that Communications speech that needs to get done before you go back to school after Spring Break, eat some ice cream with a friend you've missed, go visit a friend at another college, and do your NCAA tournament brackets for March Madness!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	10. The Rebel Gets Star Struck

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel Gets Star Struck

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>January 31<em>_st__- February 5__th__, 2012_

"You need some quality bonding time with Colt, Jo, it won't kill you, and it will help you get to know each other a little better." Jo muttered while flipping through the latest issue of Cosmopolitan watching as the man common known as Colt Cabana got ready for his radio show live on the airways of Chicago. Since Jo was on punishment central after he little disappearing act from Raw two weeks ago the young woman was stuck with the indie wrestler do to the strict orders of the WWE Champion CM Punk. Jo moaned into the magazine as Colt beckoned her over seeing his best friend's young friend was easily irked.

"So Jo what do you say about being the guest for my show The Art of Pro Wrestling today?" asked Colt as Jo's eyes looked up at the wrestler as if he had just asked her to wrestle The Big Show.

"Colt, me, I'm not that popular, trust me most people don't even care who I am," Jo answered sheepishly blushing at the wrestler turned comedian.

"Kid, I think you need to meet a few people and hear a few things before you make a judgment call like that." Colt said while yanking her into the studio and strapping her into a headset. "And were live in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"Ladies, Gentleman, and all pro wrestling fans welcome to the Art of Pro Wrestling, I am your host… Colt 'Boom Boom' Cabana, we are live from the beautiful Windy City Chicago. And my beautiful and talented co-host for today, the one and the only, Miss Joanna Davis!" shouted Colt into the microphone headset.

"Hi everyone," Jo squeaked out a bit frightened at being on the show.

"Alright now before we go into talking to CM Punk's courageous niece we have some other things to discuss like did you guys all see me at the Royal Rumble Pay Per View? And I'm just going to put the rumors to rest I'm not going back to the 'E, while not just not yet anyway. All you dirt sheet writers listening don't make any speculations yet for goodness sakes there are a lot of things that need to be factored in just so you know."

Jo stared out the window as Colt went on a rant about his possible comeback, but he highly doubted it happening anytime soon. His comedy was just more important to him than anything as of this moment and he was making a good portion of money for him to live his life. Jo let her gaze fall on the Chicago skyline as she tuned out Colt's ramblings. This was a dumb idea to have her on the show, she wasn't even that popular or that was what she thought.

Sure, she had several of the wrestlers wrapped around her little fingers, but that didn't mean squat. She blew her short black bangs out of her face and huffed in annoyance.

"Jo, anybody home?" questioned Colt as he shoved his hand in front of Jo's face looking directly at the young woman, who had zoned out completely. Jo shook her head making eye contact with Colt.

"Yea, what's up Colt?" questioned Jo looking at Colt while he smiled picking up several pieces of paper and smirking at Joanna.

"While folks, our little rebel doesn't hold herself in high regard so I'm going to have her answer some questions from our lovely listeners. So here we go, this first one is from Elizabeth in North Carolina, Jo she asks who would you love to wrestle the most if you were ever given the chance?"

Jo smiled this wasn't going to be that hard. As she looked at the pile of fan mail with a genuine smile and smirked at Colt.

"Elizabeth, I have two potential answers to that one. I'm not a traditionalist when it comes to wrestling I think we should have mixed combat so if given the chance to be a diva I would love to wrestle Beth Phoenix because she is the best in the business. She fights for what the women's division should be and works her you know what off. As for men, I would love for nothing more than to face a high flyer like Rey Mysterio or Evan Bourne. Both of them are amazing and I want to be more of a high flying girl than a ground tactics or old school kind of rebel. We need a Rebel Angel around here because then things can start being fun again in the WWE." Jo answered seriously.

"While someone heard me talking to Ryder last week didn't she?" questioned Colt as Jo just smiled. "If you don't know Jo's nickname right now is Rebel Girl, but Zack Ryder and I were talking and we decided she needed something more fierce, seeing as Jo puts the needs of everyone else before herself we declared her new nickname to be Rebel Angel and she debuted it right here on my podcast! How awesome is that?"

"I'm glad you thought of it Colt, it's unique and it describes me so well." Jo smiled as she picked up the next letter and began to read aloud. "This one is from Robert in Wisconsin, he writes and says 'My friends and I watch for you every Monday Night on Raw and we wondering if you would want to go on a date with any of us?"

Colt spit out his water and began to chuckle as Jo's face blushed with red and her eyes darted to the ground, not making eye contact with Colt. Jo slowly looked back to find that attached to the letter was picture. It had four guys all looking pretty chill in the background with three girls kneeling on the ground in front of them. Jo then continued to read the letter and began to read the letter out loud again.

"My other friends that are girls, also want to meet you because you're such an inspiration to them. One of them wants you to teach her the GTS to use on us when we're misbehaving. If you want to go on a date with any of us guys that would be totally cool too." Joanna chuckled as she shook her head. "Is there even a question in this or is he just trying to ask me out?"

Colt continued to laugh as Jo just shook her head at the letter and set it aside along with the picture. "And with that folks let's just go onto the next letter… this one is from Susan in California…"

(XXXX)

CM Punk walked down the corridors of the arena yanking out his headphones from his I-pod as he smirked after listening to Jo guest star on Cabana's podcast it was definitely unique. She had not only had to listen to dozens of fans ask her out, but she had to read it on the air. That poor, poor girl, now at least she knew that the WWE Universe was in her corner if she ever needed them to help her.

As he rounded a corner he caught a glance of Randy Orton rounding a corner. Instantly, recalling the events of the previous week with Joanna, Punk knew he had to talk with the WWE's resident Viper, he most certainly knew things that Punk probably didn't about Jo after the week the two had spent together. Punk knew he didn't seem like the fatherly type, but he cared for Jo and it scared the crap out of him that he couldn't help her.

"Orton," shouted Punk as he chased after Randy into his dressing room. Randy turned around to be rather irritated to see who had just called after him. After all, the two weren't best friends or anything.

"Punk," grunted Orton in return, "What can I do for you?"

"Technically, it's what you can do for Joanna." Replied Punk looking Orton in the eye as his features softened around the name of Punk's niece.

"Awe the little Rebel Angel? Is she alright? Did some douche break her heart cause I will happily help you break that little dick's arm if he did." Randy replied getting all protective over the teenager.

"No, no, but at least I know where to go to get help when that does happen." Punk said as he shook his at the Viper knowing if a guy broke Jo's heart that he had a ton of help destroying the guy that broke it. "I need to know what happened last week with her, Randy. What happened? She won't tell me anything." Punk said worried about his Rebel Angel.

Orton looked solemnly at the ground not making eye contact with Punk. He sighed looking at the WWE Champion then looking him dead in the eyes.

"You found a truly unique young lady, Punk. What she told me, I'm not surprised at what that bastard of a father did to her… that heartless douchebag. I'm glad that I could help her get through some of her pain." Randy explained as Punk's face paled.

"So…" Punk began, but Randy raised his hand to stop him.

"Punk, it's easy to see that you're more than Jo's uncle. I can see it in your face. The way I see you look at her is the same way I look at Alana. You see her as a daughter I can see it in your eyes. It takes another father to see that and I see it in you.

"Jo lived a terrible life with her real father from what she told me. And the reason she came to me was because of something that happened in the past between me and him and she knew I would listen to her. It's not that she doesn't trust you. She's just not ready to let you know everything from her past." Randy explained while finishing lacing up his boots.

"But…" Punk tried to interlude.

"No, Punk, I'm not going to tell you what we talked about. When she is ready to tell you everything she will until then you're going to have to be patient with her. You're her family and you will do anything for her. The one thing I can tell you though is that she said you're the father she never had and she wished you were her real father and not who it is. Now if you excuse me, I have to go kick Mark Henry's teeth down his throat."

Punk nodded as he moved aside to let Orton get out the door.

"Hey Randy," Punk called out after The Viper, "Thanks for protecting her when I wasn't around."

Randy smirked as he walked off down the hallway not turning around.

"Punk, if you hurt her the thing about the boyfriends will also involve you as well, but yours will be extremely more painful and you won't be able to move for about two months."

Punk smirked and shook his head at The Viper knowing full well not to betray the Rebel Angel otherwise he was screwed. His little Rebel Angel was certainly making an impact on everyone in the WWE and maybe even those not even in the WWE.

But Punk knew that he wasn't going to hurt Joanna. She meant the world to him and if something horrible happened to her, it would break his world. They were a family after all. They were in this together for the long hall. So Randy Orton's empty threats could go and take a long walk off a short pier for all that mattered. Jo was part of his family now and nothing was going to change that.

(XXXX)

Jo sat quietly staring out into the small park that was just outside of the studio in Chicago as she watched the general public pass by her not really paying attention to anything.

Life was throwing curveballs at her lately and she hated it for that very reason. She sighed looking up at the sky rather annoyed with the world for doing this to her.

"Umm… miss," a thick husky voice interrupted her train of thought as two rather attractive men in plaid to her as she looked at them lowering her high rimmed sunglasses at the two men. One was a lot taller than the other as they stared at the girl.

"Uh yes , how can I help you gentlemen?" questioned Jo rather suspicious of everything with the two men who were examining her rather intrigued. She recognized them, but she couldn't peg them from where she recognized them from.

"I was wondering if you could autograph this and my friend here wanted to know if we could get a picture with you?" questioned the rather shorter man. Jo couldn't see his eyes because they were covered a pair of sunglasses much like her own. The taller man though didn't have anything covering his eyes and Jo stared at them trying to figure out who they were.

Two really attractive guys, one taller than the other, a brunette and a blonde, where had she seen them before, this was going to bug her for the rest of the day. And that was when it dawned on the young woman, who these men were. She tried to maintain control, the last thing she needed was to have a spaz attack over her two favorite actors, who were asking for her autograph.

"Only if I get a picture with the both of you and your autographs too," Jo replied back to the men.

"Wait, you know us?" The tall one said rather shocked.

"I'm a huge fan of Supernatural, duh?" Jo replied in rather annoyed sounding tone.

"No way," the tall lanky one replied as Jo shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"Yea way, what I can't believe is how Jensen Ackles and Jared Paladecki are fans of mine! Holy crap on a cracker, right there!" Jo reasoned as she shook her head not believing any of this.

"While you kick ass that's for sure," the shorter blonde one known as Jensen Ackles explained.

"And we enjoy pro wrestling what else are we going to do between breaks on set? Watch Casa Erodica on Pay Per View? No offense, but we aren't Sam and Dean Winchester." Jared, the taller brunette, explained.

"But you play them on television, so you're still awesome." Jo interjected as she signed several pieces of paper for the two men and they did the same for her, "As Dean would say you both 'Got G.E.D.s and a give 'em hell attitude."

"Much like yourself," Jensen chuckled as Joanna smirked at the Hollywood starlets.

Several signatures and a few photos later, the three stars were sitting on the same park bench and just chilling talking about the upcoming projects for the near future.

"So what are your favorite episodes guys?" questioned Jo leaning forward with her elbows on her knees staring attentively at Jared and Jensen while both smirked at her.

"While I'll counter that with what one is your favorite Joanna?" questioned Jensen while laughing.

"Oh alright, I'll answer if you answer. And it's Jo, not Joanna." Jo answered as she pondered what her favorite episode was the hit CW show. "While I'd have to say it's was Changing Channels, Yellow Fever, or Bad Day at Black Rock. I must admit this though, I cried my way through Swan Song just so you know. If you tell anyone that, I will deny it on all accounts."

"Of course, last thing we need is a pissed off wrestling diva coming after us," Jared replied with a laugh of his own.

"You know it, oh God I've been hanging out with Zack way to much if I'm saying that, ugh!" Jo shouted rather saddened that she hadn't seen her broski brother since her last appearance on Raw. They hadn't talked since Jo had been in Chicago either, she made a mental note to call him later.

"You know Zack Ryder?" question Jared as his eyes widened with excitement. "He is one of my favorite wrestlers!"

"Dude, that's a little creepy." Jensen replied while looking at Jared in questionable awe.

"Oh shut up, at least I don't scream at the television every time Randy Orton comes on the television. You like geek out. It's ridiculous." Jared explained as Jensen blushed a bright fuchsia. "Trust me, Jo it's ridiculous with all the screaming he does and then when you come on…"

Before Jared could explain more Jensen punched him in the gut shutting him up.

"Jerk," choked out Jared.

"Bitch," Jensen answered looking back at Jo, "Now where were we?"

Jo smiled as she got up and brushed herself off.

"I wish I could stay guys, I really do, but I have to go Punk grounded me for punishment for what happened at the Rumble. But before I go, here," Jo grabbed a pen from her bag and wrote down her phone number and twitter screen name knowing full well that Jared would tweet her if he could. "Please keep in contact. I think if you guys came and guest hosted Raw it would make our ratings sky rocket. And please, I love you guys and Sam and Dean Winchester!"

"Only if you keep kicking ass and taking names," shouted Jensen as Jo dashed off out of the park.

"I'm not John Cena, but I promise I will!" shouted Jo over her shoulder as she ran out of the range of the two Hollywood starlets.

"Dude, Jo Davis!" Jensen said smiling ear to ear.

"You can't hit that, you're married and she's underage." Jared told him seriously.

"A guy can dream can't he? And what if Dani leaves me and she gets to legal age? Then what?" Jensen answered smugly as Jared rolled his eyes and the two walked out of the park pulling their baseball caps and sunglasses back on.

Meanwhile, sitting outside a small coffee shop sat Colt Cabana impatiently taping his foot. Where was his little Rebel Angel? She was never this late, he knew he shouldn't have let her go 'clear her mind' or whatever the shit was that she had told him. With that thought a puffing and huffing Joanna sprinted up to where Colt was sitting.

"Sorry… I'm late…" Jo panted as Colt stared at her in awe.

"What we're you doing? Running from your fan boys?" questioned Colt as Jo shook her head as a smile plastered her face.

"You're not going to believe who I ran into in the park!" Jo squealed excitedly.

"While you can tell me later, we have to go pick up Punk from the airport. You know how cranky he is going to be if we're not there on time. Plus last time I talked to him, he said that he missed his beautiful little Rebel Angel." Colt explained picking up the three coffees that sat in front of him and handing them to Jo so she could carry them.

"I'm just so adorable, that's why he missed me, duh?" Jo responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Colt he just nodded silently getting into Colt's car and driving off.

What the two didn't see was in the shadows there stood a big hulking figure with a fedora covering his thick black hair. His eyes glared holes through Joanna and her smiling face. For all that mattered to him, the little slut should just have stayed where she was.

Now that she had made this happy little family for herself, it had to be destroyed. She deserved absolutely nothing, but now that she had defenses guarding her at all times this was going to prove to be a daunting task. Sighing in defeat knowing he couldn't win.

Just as all looked bleak did his phone beep signifying a positive sign. It seemed that Punk was making more enemies than friends in the WWE, now with the help of Daniel Bryan he would get his revenge. It looked like this was going to be easier than he thought. His plan was going to be bigger than that of his previous schemes, this one would be talked about for decades by other wrestlers scheming ways to get to the top.

The man looked down at the picture he had torn out of the most recent WWE magazine with Jo in a pale white sundress falling into Punk's arms as he stood holding her wearing a Punk t-shirt as Zack Ryder and Colt stood on the sides watching the scene.

"I hope you've enjoyed being Cinderella, Joanna, because it's time you turn back into a pumpkin." The man said crumpling and throwing the picture onto the ground and stomping on it as the wind picked it up and blew off into the distance. "I can't wait for the clock to strike midnight on you Joanna."

Maybe Jo wasn't going to get her happily ever after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-oh, looks like we have a problem, my lovely readers! Did you guys all enjoy this chapter? It was rather unique since Jo is a Supernatural junky much like myself! Did my SPN readers get all the references I threw in there? ;-)<strong>_

_**Anyways thank you all so much for your patience, college lately has just been crazy since Spring Break and my writing has been put off because of it, but summer is almost here so that's an upside and then I swear more updates will come.**_

_**So no shout-outs this time because I kind of lost track of everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed, but for those of you that did you're awesome and rock hardcore!**_

_**And if you haven't reviewed please do because in an author's psycho mind reviews=food… oops, I mean reviews=love! :-)**_

_**So until next time, (God knows when that will be, hopefully soon fingers crossed), do some group projects for your final grades for the semester, start packing up your stuff to head home for the summer, do your laundry, play some softball, dunk your friend in a dunk tank, and don't get to carried away with life even when it throws a curve ball at you!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	11. The Rebel's Broken Heart

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Broken Heart

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>February 13-19<em>_th__, 2012_

The air at Monday Night Raw was stricken with fathoms of love due to it to being the eve of Valentine's Day. Couples were scattered among the entire arena staring lovingly into each other's eyes. They adorned each other with hugs, kisses, flowers, chocolate, cheesy romantic poetry, and some just had pure make out session's right in front of passersby.

"I hate Valentine's Day," Punk said annoyed as he huffed up his duffle bag higher onto his shoulder as Joanna followed close behind seconded the WWE Champion's sentiment.

"I couldn't agree with you more, this is just some cheap excuse to treat your significant other to something special, you should be doing that all year round not just on some stupid holiday." Jo muttered as Punk looked at the girl stunned. The more time the two spent with each other it was like they were truly a father daughter duo and that scared the living hell out of Punk.

Punk sighed shaking his head of those crazy thoughts as he opened the door to his dressing room, but what he found was… while it was beyond normal. Jo, who had been walking right behind him smacked into his back because he was frozen in his place.

"Punk, why'd you…" Jo trailed off as she peered her head around the wrestlers shoulder to find what he was staring at in the room. Her eyes widened like saucers to see the entire dressing room filled with vases of roses. Jo maneuvered around the champion as he continued to stare at the massive amount of flowers.

"What the hell?" was all the champion could mutter as Jo picked up a piece of paper that lay beneath one of the vases, the paper was covered in flowery print and smelled strongly of perfume.

Jo began to read as Punk continued to stare at the massive amounts of flowers that stared him in the face washing over him with the nauseating perfume that they gave off.

"This is my wish for you: Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, Love to complete your life." Jo looked at Punk confused and wide eyed. "What the hell?"

"I have no idea, Jo, trust me, no freaking idea." Punk muttered as he threw his ring gear down onto the couch as he pulled out the ring gear and headed into the bathroom to change.

As soon as Jo heard the lock on the door click she yanked out her cellphone and gulped. She knew that quote too well. Punk couldn't know about this, but he could help her stop what was about to happen, he had promised her at the Rumble he would help anyway that was possible.

She knew she should clue Punk in to what was happening, but she wouldn't allow it. This was her fight not his even if he and the others had taken her in. But Jo knew Punk's history and when it came to what her father was capable of; her father was hell bent on revenge from what Punk had done to him.

The phone rang twice as Jo felt her heartbeat in her ears get louder and louder. Her breathing became shallow as she got a tunnel vision. The rough gravelly voice on the other end picked up with a simple hello. Jo's voice shook as she tried to get the simple words out of her mouth before fainting.

"Randy, he's… he's here…"

(XXXX)

"So Jo what do you think about doing commentary tonight? King asked me if you wanted too." Punk said as he reentered the now empty dressing room looking around to find no bob of black hair leafing through a magazine or watching television.

"Jo?" Punk called as he looked down at the coffee table to find a neatly written note in Jo's loopy hand writing lying before him.

'_Punk, Randy needed help with something and asked if I could come along. I'll catch you later. ~Jo._'

Punk set the note on the counter shrugging his shoulders. Orton would take care of her, giving him much time to prep for his upcoming match that evening. He flopped down and pulled out a book from his bag sitting down on the couch and chilling out until show time.

But little to his knowledge did he know who was standing outside his dressing room waiting for the right amount to make their plan fall into action.

(XXXX)

Jo cursed herself for wearing heels that day. She wore a dark green dress matched with a dark belt looping around her waist. A black long sleeved cardigan covered her arms as leggings adorned her legs underneath the green dress. The black heels were also not her best idea, but she looked so much more grown up this way, but as she ran down the hall to the Viper's locker room she had tripped numerous times.

As soon as she got there she swung open the door panting.

"Joanna," Randy stated coming around the corner in jeans and a t-shirt staring at the teenager, "Honey, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Jo snapped as Orton looked at her with concern, "I'm sorry, it's just. He's here and… and…"

The tears that Jo had been holding back finally slipped out as Randy cradled her in his arms trying to soothe the teen before she got to out of control.

"Shhh… it'll be alright, I won't let anything happen to you." Randy said calmly as Jo continued to shake and cry, "Did you at least tell Punk he was here?"

Jo immediately shook her head at the older man.

"No, he doesn't need to know. You can handle it, Randy. The last time he and Punk were together Punk made an absolute fool of him and this time I don't know what he is going to do." Jo reasoned as she looked up at the Viper scared for Punk.

Randy sighed as he patted the girl's smooth black hair knowing she couldn't go on living like this, it would destroy her from inside and out.

"Look, I'll take care of him. Just keep out of his sight until I give the all clear that it's safe for you." Randy said as he continued to hug the teenager. "But Jo, if he's back you need to tell Punk and the others I won't always be here to protect you because I'm on Smackdown most of the time."

"But Randy," Jo tried to object.

"No, you need to tell Punk. He has his own dirty little secrets so he shouldn't judge you. Now go get back to him and stay with him the rest of the night, I'll text you win it's safe. Is that understood young lady?" Randy said militantly.

"Yes sir," responded Jo as she wiped away the smeared make up and let go of him. Putting herself back together, she gave Randy one last look before departing, "Good luck, Randy."

"You too, Joanna. Stay safe," were his final words as Jo walked out of the Viper's dressing room taking a deep breath. She began the long walk back to the other side of the arena where Punk's dressing room was. Jo trudged through the many employees still trying to get things set for this evening. Jo heard some of the divas gossiping about how Shawn Michaels was going to make an appearance that evening over some really important thing. Jo rolled her eyes as she continued to walk, but when she got close to Punk's dressing room that was when she heard his voice.

The sick twisted voice that she knew all too well, that haunted her childhood. Now they were only in her nightmares, but hearing that voice sent shivers up her spine. Instantly, she tucked herself back into the darkness of a corridor hoping he and his companion wouldn't notice her when they passed.

"I don't care Otunga, I want the little wench back with me. She doesn't need to be gallivanting around with some moron who is the WWE Champion. She belongs at home where she is supposed to be, not here this place. She was never supposed to show up here, I was hoping she would die in some sewer somewhere, but no those moron wrestlers had to take her in and protect her!

"Even Kane, couldn't get rid of her! She's just a pest that needs to be exterminated and the only way I am going to do that is get to Punk. He seems to have taken my role in her life that she has now found. So tonight, we're going to get that ungrateful little daughter of mine and show her who's in charge."

Otunga nodded at the figure as Jo tucked herself more into the shadows last thing she needed was them to see her now, she was a goner otherwise. Jo didn't even breathe, as they walked past her. As soon as they turned the corner, she breathed a sigh of relief looking both ways to make sure they were gone before she headed to Punk's locker room.

What she wasn't expecting was running smack dab into Zack who was now wheel chair bound because of the recent Kane attacks, a neck brace adorned his neck, and in his lap sat a bouquet of flowers and a big box of chocolate.

"Zack," Jo said as she crashed into the Long Island Iced Z! not expecting him to be at the show that evening because of his whole being maimed by Kane experience. "Why aren't you home resting?"

Ryder looked Jo as if she had just grown two heads. Even if the self-proclaimed Internet Champion had a broken back, several torn muscles, and a concussion, it would not keep him away from the beautiful Eve especially on Valentine's Day.

"Jo, it's Valentine's Day, you couldn't expect me not to come woo my woman," Zack said snickering at his mentioning of wooing Eve. Jo glared angrily at her adopted older brother putting her hands on her hips and staring complacently at him.

"Your idiot for being here," Jo muttered and sighed. It was just going to be a causality in her enemies plans to destroy her that evening. She couldn't protect them all from the war that was about to be waged against, but she was sure as hell going to protect them. They were her family now and she was going to put up a fight to protect them. Wise words rang through her ears about how family doesn't end with blood it's more than that. Jo smiled weakly and walked around to push Zack into Punk's dressing room. "If you're going to stay here tonight, I'm babysitting you. The last thing we need is another attack on you by Kane. I'll go get Eve from the divas locker room in a little awhile, but in the meantime, how have you been big bro?"

"Soar as hell, you know I can't even freaking fist pump or drink any Bud Light Lime while I am like this. Do you know how much it sucks?" Zack complained as Jo smiled weakly at the young man.

She looked over her shoulder while listening to Zack complain, she could feel his cold malice gaze staring daggers into her back. He had seen her, he knew she was there. She knew too well what would come next.

"Jo, you who, anybody home?" questioned Zack as he waved a hand in front of her. Jo blinked and nodded at Zack pushing him into Punk's locker room. "You okay kid, you look a little pale."

"I'll be fine," Jo answered casually glancing back and seeing his eyes staring at her. He wasn't going to destroy her, not again. This was her family and she was going to fight like hell to make sure it stayed like that. He wasn't going to win, not now, she'd worked too hard for this.

(XXXX)

"THAT TWO BIT SKANKY WHORE!" screamed Jo as she watched Eve full on kiss John Cena on the lips. Zack stood beside Jo looking utterly rejected and heartbroken as his flowers dropped from his hands and he wheeled himself away.

Eve and Cena stood looking confused as Jo sighed at the two. Sure, Kane had locked Eve in an ambulance, but that was no excuse, they really needed to learn to control their sexual urges.

"I thought you were his friend, Cena." Jo said shooting daggers at the Cenation leader. Jo gave one glance to Eve and shook her head in utter disgust. "You're not even worth it."

With that Jo sighed and walked away heading back to Punk's locker room. This night had just gone from bad to worse for her.

Punk had been put into the Elimination Chamber for the WWE Championship at the next pay per view with five other men. Jo hadn't reacted very while after Miz had called her a blood sucking starlet. He was after all the one who main evented Wrestlemania last year, ugh who really cared these days anyway, he was a hack.

Punk's match had gone well against him at least not really even taking that long, but he had added another insult to Jo. As Jo tried to hit him with her shoe, the referee had caught her and sent her to the back where she ran into Zack waiting for Eve to show up. But that's when they heard her screaming and saw Kane shoving her into an ambulance and then everything went to hell from there.

Jo looked around and sighed as she saw Zack was looking sullen in the corner after having his heart broken by his supposed girlfriend. Punk came up beside the girl and wrapped an arm around her.

"How about we go to catering? I think Zack needs some time." Punk said as he led the teen out of the dressing room and down the hallway to where catering was set up.

They sat down at a table as Jo fiddled with some chocolate covered strawberries that looked delicious, but she shoved them away, sadly not hungry.

"Joanna, you okay, you have me worried, is everything okay?" questioned Punk as he picked up a strawberry.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jo said as she looked at the plate still not hungry.

"Come on, kid, talk to me," Punk tried to coax her to talk. "Does this have anything to do with Zack?"

Jo shook her head. It had been awhile since she had felt this pain in her heart. The bottom less pit that indicated her heart had broken a long time ago and that no one could repair it. It just always came to light on Valentine's Day. That was another reason she hated the holiday. She had never experienced true love of the soul mate kind or of the family kind. Her father had always despised her, not even caring for her. To him, she was another expense that ruined his life. He never appreciated or protected her, she was nothing to him.

"Does this have to do with your family?" questioned Punk as Jo looked up wide with fear as she nodded her head. "Jo, I know that you don't want me to know about your family, but if something is bothering you, you know you can always come to me. I'm here for that reason. Colt, Zack, Daniel, and I don't want anything to happen to you. We're here to protect you."

Jo bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath. She wanted to tell him that this was the calm before the storm. That one of his most bitter enemies was coming after him. That if Randy didn't succeed at taking care of him she was going to have to go with him. She would never see Punk, Zack, or Colt again. He would hide her from the world to never be heard from again.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked up at Punk, a single tear sliding down her face staring heartbroken at the man who had become more of a father figure over the last two months than her real father ever would be.

"Can we go home?" Jo asked her voice sounding far away and distant. Punk noticed it and nodded his head getting up to go back to his locker room.

"Let's just grab our stuff and we'll head out. I know Colt is all anxious to see us, he said something about how big his reception for his podcast was last week, and he can't wait to show you." Punk said as the two walked down the hallway.

Punk had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as the rest of the world passed by. Jo smiled weakly as she realized this would probably be the last father-daughter moment they would have together.

(XXXX)

His plan was set and now it was time for him to make his move. He nodded to his accomplices to take their places. It had all been too easy especially with Laurnitis's help. Eve had done her job of setting Zack off so he was in the ring with that annoyance Cena as they speak and Kane was sure to attack the two.

Daniel had done his part in setting Punk up to get ready for the attack. The two had a falling out over the past week, but what he had planned was going to make Punk want to destroy him.

And then there he stood waiting in the wings to grab the girl and run for it. If Jericho would have done his job from the beginning and just yanked her under the ring like he was told to do then there wouldn't have been this problem, but no, he let her slip out of her grasp.

Of course, the little moron had sent Randy Orton after him knowing full well what his plans were for her. But he even had a counter plan for that. Giving the Viper the concussion and knocking him unconscious was the easy part, now, now it was show time.

He saw as she walked out of the locker room catching a glimpse of the screen where Cena and Ryder were fighting in the ring just as Kane's music hit.

She dropped her stuff calling to Punk, who came running at her beckon call and she tried to tell him they had to help Zack. Of course, the moron agreed, but before anything could be done Bryan came out and hit Punk with a steal chair a sick smirk placed across his face.

The little slut screamed for him to stop, but he didn't she tried to push him back, but she was so weak. Punk lay on the ground moaning and unconscious. Her screams were loud, but no one heard her as she continued to yell at Bryan and ask him why.

"I'll tell you why Joanna," spit out Bryan as his eyes shifted to the shadows where he stood.

Jo kneeled next to Punk making sure he was okay as her eyes widened into saucers as she looked at the slicked back black haired man. He could see the fear in her eyes raise up in her. She went to speak, but she didn't as he smirked at the black haired teen.

"Did you miss me Joanna?" he asked as his accent gave away his evil intentions, "It's been too long my daughter dearest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And cliffhanger! Oh hate me all you want, but I liked it! I once again don't have any shout-outs to give because my e-mail keeps eating things! :( But thank you to you all who have reviewed, alerted, and read! I have decided that when we get to Wrestlemania that will be when our story will end. Don't worry I have big plans for Jo, Punk, Colt, and Zack until then some maybe not so good…uh oh!<strong>_

_**Remember to please review because to an author review our better than chocolate! ;)**_

_**So until next time (which will not be a month this time, I swear it), go read my new WWE and Supernatural Crossover: Black Magic, enjoy your Memorial Day weekend, get lost in a major metropolis city, and enjoy your Memorial Day weekend!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	12. The Rebel's Hell

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Hell

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>February 13, 2012<em>

_Jo kneeled next to Punk making sure he was okay as her eyes widened into saucers as she looked at the slicked back black haired man. He could see the fear in her eyes rise up in her. She went to speak, but she didn't as he smirked at the black haired teen._

_"Did you miss me Joanna?" he asked as his accent gave away his evil intentions, "It's been too long my daughter dearest."_

Joanna gulped and looked up into those cold, dark, angry eyes that were still staring at her.

"Barrett," Jo whispered harshly rising up off the ground and placing herself in front of Punk to protect him from any form of harm that her father may want to inflict on the WWE Champion.

Wade Barrett smiled as he walked up to his daughter grabbing her chin and raising it up to look at him. A sick smirk graced his features making him look more evil than he already was. He shook his head in disgust and snorted at Joanna in shame taking his other hand and slapping the girl clear across her face.

Jo's head reeled to one side after Barrett had hit his target. She raised her hand and could feel the hot sting of pain rising from her cheek at the point where her father had just hit her.

"You're still pathetic," Barrett muttered looking at the young teenager not impressed at all.

"What do you want Wade?" growled Joanna as Barrett moved closer to hit the girl again.

"Now, Joanna is that anyway to address your father?" questioned Barrett as he moved to take another swing at the girl. Jo flinched back and bowed her head like she had been trained to do in her childhood.

"What do I owe this joyous visit, father?" questioned Jo as she tried to not say that as sarcastically as possible and trying to keep a calm, straight face. Barrett smirked at the girl knowing she was going to break easily, especially when her new little family was in jeopardy.

"While I'm so glad you asked darling," Barrett said as he grabbed her around the shoulders, gripping her tightly as she struggled against him, "You see, you're little run in the WWE has upset a few important people around here and it seems that since you are my daughter, I'm responsible for you. Not this recluse moron, Punk."

With that statement Barrett gave Punk a swift kick to the side causing him to moan in pain, as Jo tried to hold him off from hurting Punk any more than he already had.

"Back to what I was saying before, someone around here doesn't like you missing up there plans and personally, I don't like seeing my only daughter parading around with Zack Ryder and CM Punk. I raised you better than that, didn't I you little slut?" questioned Barrett as he continued to grip Jo tightly.

"You didn't raise me at all you ass," Jo gritted through her teeth, "You went out street fighting and then would come back drunk as could be and I would have to deal with you myself. I practically raised myself so don't even give yourself the simple pleasure of saying that you raised me."

With that Barrett delivered another smack across Jo's face as she yelped in pain.

"Now, you listen here, you two bit tramp," Barrett whispered as he got really close to her ear, his sick voice ringing through her ears, "You're going to come back home with me and you're not going to put up a fight or you see your new little family will get hurt, very hurt like getting food sucked through a straw hurt. You will hand over all contact information and will never speak to them again. You never existed here, is that understood?"

"And if I don't agree to come with you?" Joanna growled harshly as Wade snapped his fingers, Jericho and Bryan appeared and began to move forward to attack Punk more.

"While, these two seem to want to hurt your replacement father in an instant and they will with my say so, so gentleman why don't you show my beloved daughter that she should come with us?" Barrett said happily sick with amusement at the prospect of beating Punk.

That was when Jo made a split second decision, watch someone she cared about deeply, get thrown to the dogs while she watched and couldn't do anything to help him, or give into Barrett's demands, never seeing her new family ever again. Tears fell to the ground filling her eyes and streaking down her cheeks as she whimpered in pain.

"STOP!" she screamed, she choked on the words as the tears streaked down her face, "I'll go with you just leave Punk and the others alone!"

Barrett smirked pleasantly calling off Jericho and Bryan.

"I will let you say you're good bye to Punk," Barrett said making him seem like he had some heart, but Jo knew better he was nothing more than a cold hearted bastard, "And if you try anything funny, Joanna, Jericho and Bryan will resume beating the living hell out of your champion. I'll be waiting in the car for you. Jericho, Bryan bring her to the car when she's done."

With that Barrett left the two wrestlers staring at the teen and the unconscious WWE Champion that was lying on the cold cement floor.

"I thought you two were my friends," muttered Jo as she passed Jericho and Bryan.

"Sweetheart," Jericho said, "In this business, all you do is look out for yourself. And Barrett is not a man you trifle with in this business. Now, hurry up and say your good byes to Punky, before he wakes up."

Jo growled in disgust at Jericho. How could somebody who was so nice several weeks ago turn into such a jerk face? But that thought was put on the back burner, as Jo kneeled before Punk grabbing his hand and stroking it gently, taking a deep breath sighing in pain and agony. The tears fell from her eyes easily as she felt her heart being ripped out of her chest.

"Punk," Jo began as her voice cracked and sobs filled her voice, "I hope you can hear me, right now. Listen, being with you, and Colt, and Zack, and Chi over the last two months has been amazing. But I can't stay here anymore; you are already in too much danger with my being here. My father, that bastard, has come to get me. If I don't leave, his men are going to hurt you and the others on my account.

"I can't have that, Punk. I love you all too much for that to happen. He planned this attack and knew when we'd be vulnerable. Listen to me Punk, these adventures that I've had with you and the others have been the best time of my life."

The tears continued to pour out of Jo's eyes as they hit the pavement hard.

"You know, you've been more of a father than that bastard that's taking me away from here." Jo chuckled as tears continued to fall down her face, "Your one hell of a guy Punk and I just want you to be safe. With that don't trust anyone Punk especially Jericho and Bryan, they helped my father get to me, the assholes.

"While I guess that's it, I guess this is goodbye." Jo said wiping away the tears, "You'd want me to be strong and that's what I'm going to do. I won't be able to contact you, so this is really the last time you'll ever here from me.

"But just know that I love you, and that I'm honored to call you my Dad even if you aren't." Jo said kissing Punk on the cheek rising up and walking back to her captors. "I'm ready to go."

"Took you long enough," muttered Jericho as Jo glared at him and marched in front of him.

"Shut it ass clown," she muttered as Jo stomped her heels angrily as Bryan and Jericho followed her to Barrett's limo that was waiting for them to take them to her home with Barrett.

_Goodbye, WWE, hello hell_, were Jo's final thoughts as she looked back at the chaotic arena and stepped into the limousine.

(XXXX)

_February 18__th__-26__th__, 2012_

"Yea, thanks Sheamus, we'll keep you updated too. You and Orton keep an eye out for her, we'll do the same here. Yea, I'll talk to you when I see you." With that Colt clicked his cellphone shut and sighed in frustration.

"Anything?" questioned a hurt and aggravated CM Punk as he walked into the living room where he and Colt had set up home base for finding Jo.

It had been two weeks since the incident at Monday Night Raw, when Punk had been jumped from behind and Jo was taken from him. Zack had been out in the ring lashing out at John Cena, so he hadn't seen a thing because he had gotten attacked by Kane… again. You'd think Zack would learn?

"Nothing," sighed Colt as he set done the sheet of wrestler's contact information that he and Punk had gathered. They had talked to every wrestler and diva they knew who had any ties or affiliation with Joanna. But so far, the duo had found nothing that would give them a lead on the young woman.

"How could I let this happen?" questioned Punk getting angry and growling out his rage as Colt looked at his friend worried.

"Punk," Colt said trying to make an attempt to comfort his friend, it failed as Punk shrugged him off in anger and disgust.

"This is my entire fault, Colt, if I had been more careful," Punk said running a hand through his hair in frustration. Colt looked at his friend in worry and smiled sadly.

"Punk, this wasn't your fault, no one could have expected this," Colt said trying to calm Punk down before Punk did something that he would regret. Punk walked over to the window that looked out onto the Windy City as he glared at his reflection.

If he would have been more prepared, she would be there with them right now, not with her father. He had her speech pretty clearly; now and again chunks of it would come in and out of his memory because of the stupid concussion he had gained at her father's men.

Her father, that's who was responsible for this. Punk swore that he was going to rip that bastard's head off of his body once he found Jo. Who knew what horrible things he was doing to her?

He could remember hearing her voice break as she sobbed out her good bye to him. He wanted to comfort her, to hug her, to be there for her, but his body was in too much pain to even move from the fatal assault that Jo's father and his men had brought onto him.

After Jo had said her goodbye to him, he slipped from consciousness until he found himself in the trainer's medical area, next to Zack Ryder, Randy Orton, and John Cena. All three of them had been left for dead all over the arena.

That's when Punk remembered Jo saying goodbye and he rushed to get up and go after her, but he was too late, Orton had told him. She was long gone; he had seen her get in a limo as he too slipped into unconsciousness because of Jo's father's henchmen.

If he would have been more cautious with Joanna, this wouldn't be happening. He glared at his reflection in the window pane throwing a punch at it.

The brittle glass shattered cutting Punk's hand causing it to bleed. He growled as all his pent up emotions rose up in him: fear, anger, agony, everything you would never see in the WWE Champion came up.

"PUNK!" shouted Colt as he saw what his friend had done to the window pane, "Stop!"

"I COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS COLT! THIS WAS MY FAULT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BETTER FATHER, THEN THAT DOUCHE! AND I COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT HER FROM HER OWN FATHER!" Punk screamed as he continued to throw punches at the window frame disgusted with his own reflection.

"PUNK, STOP!" screamed Colt as he grabbed his friend's now bloody hands and wrist. Punk stopped taking swings as he looked at Colt, who was holding him back.

"Let me go, Colt," Punk growled at his friend. Colt shook his head immediately.

"I want Jo back too, but this is not the way to do it. Do you think she would want to see you bloody and beating yourself up over not being prepared?" Colt explained motioning to the bloody glass shards now on the ground. Punk shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now come on, let's get your hand bandaged up and this cleaned up. Zack said as soon as he was cleared from the ER he was coming right here to help with the search."

Punk nodded looking at the bloody mess he had created. Taking a deep breath and looking at it while shaking his head. Jo wouldn't have wanted this for him. She would want him doing everything in his will to break her away from that bastard that was holding her. He thanked god he wasn't the only one that was worried about the teenager. If Colt hadn't been there, he didn't know what he would have done.

"Hey Colt," Punk finally spoke up after his little outburst.

"Yea?" questioned Colt as he brought out the medical kit placing it on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks for yea now," Punk said as he tried to stay manly.

"Hey, now as Jo would say 'No Chick Flick' moments," Colt said as he helped Punk clean his wounds. "And no problem, dude it's what I'm here for."

Punk glanced away as Colt applied something that stung like all hell to his cut up hands. He glanced at a photo of Colt and him back in their Indy wrestling days. Next to it sat one of him, Jo, and Colt on Christmas.

How had one little black haired teenage Rebel Angel changed him, Colt, and Zack so much over the last two months? And just like that she was gone with a snap of your fingers. Punk stared at another photo, one after the Royal Rumble a few weeks ago, of where Jo sat smashed between Zack and him.

"Colt," asked Punk in the weakest voice that Colt had ever heard.

"Yea, buddy?" answered Colt still worried about his friend.

"Do you think we'll find her?" questioned Punk who still stared at the pictures. Colt sighed, they didn't have any leads, any information, and none of their wrestling friends had anything to give them either. But there was something that kept Colt's hopes high. He knew that Joanna had never been wanted by anybody before. And him, Punk, and Zack wanted her more than anyone in the entire universe. This was her family after all. They loved her, they cared for her, they protected her, and they were a family.

"I know we will find her, Punk. I just know it. We make her feel wanted."

Punk gave him the oddest expression, shaking his head.

"That's the last time I let you listen to Hunter Hayes," muttered Punk as a weak smiled played across his face, "While we got a lot of work to do if we're going to find her, don't we?"

(XXXX)

_February 20, 2012_

Joanna watched the television angrily as her father's servants watched her every waking second to make sure she would not leave. He had gone to Raw to partake in the Battle Royal for the Number 1 contender match, which Jo hoped that someone would break one of his bone's in the match.

The teenager watched intently as Punk sat on commentary. He looked tired and worn from his match in the Elimination Chamber the previous night that he had won. Jo wasn't stupid; she could see his worry for her etched across his features.

"Any word on Jo?" questioned King as Punk sat down sadly and shook his head. Barrett and company had known what they were doing when they snatched her. It had broken the champion.

Punk tried to use all his wit and humor, but Jo could easily see through it as she watched the television. Barrett was not going to win this time; he had won too many times in the past. That was when something inside of Jo snapped. It was at that exact moment that the Rebel Angel's strength came forward.

"I'm going to get back to you guys," whispered Jo as she flipped off the television walking away from the living room. "I may be across a freaking ocean, but that's not going to stop me."

With that Jo marched upstairs to her bedroom locking the door and beginning to work on her plan.

If there was one thing she knew how to do at all it was scheme. She had learned from the best. This maybe her definition of hell, but she was going to get out with a little help, of course.

In a matter of days, Joanna Davis was going to blow this Popsicle stand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Told you it wouldn't take a month! What did you think my lovely readers? I hope you didn't think it was too dark or anything, but I thought some emotional Punk was needed in this chapter. Don't worry emotional Punk will continue to dominate until he gets Jo back or should I say if he gets Jo back? You'll just have to stay tuned to figure that one out! But for all my Punkcentrics out there get ready for the Punk show the next few chapters, our heroine has to get things worked out before she makes a reappearance…<strong>_

_**Speaking of what do you all think is her escape plan? And who do you think put a hit on our Rebel Angel? I know you solve the mystery of who her father is and I give you two more perplexing questions! )**_

_**Oh and fyi, I don't hate Barrett, I just like writing really messed up bad guys. If you read my Listen to Her Voice stories (yes, I'm inserting a shameless plug here, so sue me, actually on second thought please don't I'm a broke college student), that's kind of how I write Randy Orton. So no, I don't have a grudge against the guy, but I do not codon his violent acts on Joanna. On a lighter note, yes, I was listening to Hunter Hayes's song "Wanted" while writing that scene with Punk and Colt. But any who…**_

_**And I know it's been awhile, but how about some shout-outs?**_

_**Shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: CMPunkFan101**_

_**Favorite Story: karenlovespunk, lovethemafia**_

_**Reviews: KaneLovesTristen, Lissa003, WhiteAsukalover, EmilieCW-DXfan0119, and Punk'sgirlForLifexxx**_

_**Thank you all so much! And as for those that haven't gotten shout-outs the last few chapters you will all be recognized at the end of the story! :) And if you wish to get a shout-out for next chapter please drop me line by hitting that lovely blue box at the bottom of the page, alert, or favorite!**_

_**So until next time, donate some books you haven't read in awhile to charity, listen to Carrie Underwood's new song "Blown Away" (it's so good!), and don't forget to water your house plants!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	13. The Rebel's Punk

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Punk

(3rd Person POV)

(XXXX)

_February 27__th__- March 4__th__, 2012_

CM Punk wasn't in the mood at all to deal with the crap that was Chris Jericho. God, forbid he would just have a wrestling match against that traitor, Daniel Bryan. Nope, he now got to know what the almighty Jericho thought of him. Great, could this get any worse?

And then his thought's stemmed to that of his little Rebel Angel. Regretting his last thought about things getting worse, he knew he shouldn't question if things could get worse without Jo around.

Three weeks, that's how long she had been gone now. Not a phone call, text message, Facebook, smart ass twitter tweet, S.O.S. signal, the Bat call, or even any god damn smoke signals had come to Colt, Zack, or him. She had disappeared just like she had said in her good bye speech to him.

Punk had made the point of letting every wrestler in the WWE, hell even contacts in other circuits like TNA and Ring of Honor, know of her disappearance, all of Punk's friends, the few that he had, and allies, not many, but enough, were working overtime to find her.

Many of the divas, that didn't even know Jo, like the Bella Twins, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya had stepped up their game looking for the black haired teen. Punk was greatly happy for that the girls were really trying.

But Punk was losing his mind. Sometimes he would think he saw Jo sitting in the crowd. Her bright green eyes glistening and her smile lighting up the room, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs, and be wearing Punk's Best in the World tee he had first given her when they found her in the crate. Sadly, it was just his mind playing tricks on him, Jo wasn't really there. It happened two or three times during a couple house shows, but she hadn't been there.

He knew Jo's disappearance wasn't affecting just him. Colt had been cooking nonstop since the girl had dropped off the face of the Earth. He would cook everything the nasty stuff imaginable. Punk had a hard time stomaching it as he thought it twitched on his plate.

Zack finally had gone home after crashing in the apartment's guest room for over a week and a half. Chi had called to let Punk know that he was also working on finding the teenager and that he would make sure Ryder stayed out of trouble until he was healed. But what was really obscure, was that Zack had taken to tweeting Jared Paladecki on Twitter. It turned out Jared and Jensen Ackles wanted to help find the teen as well, they figured they could accomplish something with their combined star power. But the strangest thing was that Zack would play Kelly Clarkson songs and start dancing to them, kind of like a rain dance to bring rain, but instead a Jo dance to bring Jo.

Yay, it was weird.

The sooner they found Joanna, the sooner Punk would stop hallucinating, Colt would make decent food again, and Zack would stop dancing to Kelly Clarkson. Punk twitched at the thought of Ryder dancing around the room and lip syncing to her songs. Jo certainly had made an everlasting impression.

"Punk! Are you even listening to me?" screamed Jericho right in this face. Punk snapped to attention as Jericho got up into his face starting to say how he was the best in the world and didn't need to put it on a t-shirt like the WWE Champion.

With that Punk unleashed his own pipe bomb on Jericho, who was calling him a hack and rip off.

If there was one thing Jericho shouldn't have done it was what he was doing now because Punk was not in the mood and just wanted to wrestle Bryan and leave. He didn't have time for this, but he wasn't going to tell the WWE Universe that, he instead resorted to making fun of Jericho and saying that he made his own path, not copied Jericho's. Everyone has their own story, and they write it themselves.

Jericho tried to rebuttal Punk's statement, but failed as Punk glowered and told Jericho to get the hell out of his ring. He had an actual wrestling match to deal with and no time for his moronic problems.

Punk smirked as Jericho left the ring in a huff letting Punk's match against Daniel Bryan begin.

It was a long and grueling match for the champion, not only did he have to deal with Bryan, but Bryan, the moron, had dragged AJ Lee out from the back to support him in his endeavors. Also getting dragged out from the back was Laurnitis, Teddy Long, Santino Morella, and David Otunga. This was ridiculous, all he had wanted was to wrestle and continue his search for Joanna, but other people had more important ideas. Punk was fed up with all of this, it was time he put Bryan away and win the damn match.

Punk was about to take a swan dive off the top rope onto Bryan on the outside until Daniel pushed AJ into the way. Punk stopped immediately and growled under his breath at the pathetic excuse of a champion, who had taken to hiding behind a woman for his own protection.

Ugh, Bryan was just getting more pathetic by the second. Punk decided as the other champion scurried back into the ring that it was time for him to end this. This match was freaking ridiculous. Getting Bryan worn down and ready to deliver the GTS (Go To Sleep) was pretty until Laurnitis felt the need to call the move illegal for Punk.

He huffed in frustration just glowering at the Interim GM of Raw, rolling his eyes and growling, but complying with the referee's enforcement of the stupid rule. Punk strapped the Anaconda Vice onto Bryan, who in an instant screamed in agony and tapped giving Punk the win.

The referee handed Punk his title as he plastered on a fake smile and exited the ring leaving the other wrestlers and general managers in his wake. He didn't have time for these petty problems he needed to find his daughter….

Punk stopped dead in his tracts staring out into the crowd realizing what he had just thought. In a mechanical motion something like a robot he raised the title in the air, trying not to think about that he had just called Jo his daughter.

But as Punk's mind rushed with thoughts, he didn't see Chris Jericho come up behind him and sneak attack him knocking him unconscious onto the ground as the crowd booed at the number one contender. Punk's vision blurred as Jericho got close up to Punk's face holding the WWE title.

"I'll be champion, Punk and there's nothing you can do about it." Jericho muttered as he smiled sickly at the down man, "Wait 'til you see what I have planned for next week, especially with your beloved Joanna."

But before Punk could retaliate to defend Jo or hear more of what Jericho had to say an overwhelming tiredness swept over him. Without any hesitation, he let the darkness take over him as he lost consciousness of the world around him.

(XXXX)

"Punk," whispered a female voice into his ears, "Come on you idiot, get up, don't do this to me!"

"Joanna," Punk muttered as he opened his eyes to find a blur of someone standing next to him.

"Sorry, Punk, but I'm no Jo," replied the voice as the female in question finally came into focus. Before him stood AJ Lee, Daniel Bryan's girlfriend, Punk let out a growl and threw himself back down onto the bed he figured he was sitting on.

"What do you want AJ? Shouldn't you be giving Bryan a blow job or something?" Punk ground out as the petite diva shot a glare at Punk. Punk looked around unfamiliar with his surroundings, "Where am I, anyway?"

"You're in the trainer's room, moron, you blacked out after your brawl with Jericho out on the stage after your match with Daniel." AJ explained as she looked at Punk, who still had an angry glare etched into his features. Punk tried to sit up, but felt a whoosh of dizziness.

"Whoa, there cowboy," AJ said putting a hand onto Punk's chest. Punk looked down at the hand and over the young woman, who had put it there, who quickly removed it, as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"So... I'll ask again. Why are you here? Going to do some dirty work for your boy toy?" questioned Punk as AJ shook her head with not much emotion showing.

"I'm here on my own accord; Daniel doesn't know I'm here. I'm just here to deliver a message." AJ said as she brought out a piece of paper and handed it to him. The paper was torn and tattered around the edges on the outside of the note etched in loopy handwriting was written 'C.M. Punk.'

"I'll be damned if that's not-" Punk remarked while gazing at the note. He remembered the note that Jo had left the night she had disappeared that said she was going to visit Randy that was her handwriting; he'd give up his Pepsi addiction if it wasn't. Immediately, Punk again tried to get up and corner the diva.

"I'm only going to ask this once, where is she?" snarled Punk as AJ blinked at him in fear.

"I… I don't know exactly, but Daniel and I have been to see her a few times and she asked me to give this to you. She's fine for now Punk, but I'm afraid of what her father will do to her if things get any worse…" AJ replied weakly as Punk looked glared at her harder. "I can't tell you much, but what I can tell you is that things are going to get much worse before they get better. That father of hers really does dislike you and will do anything to keep Jo away from happiness. But I swear to you I don't know where she is, he wouldn't let us see where we were going when we went to his home.

"If there is one thing I know, it's that he knows that she is happiest when she is with you guys and he loathes her happiness." AJ explained to Punk.

"Can you tell me who this bastard is?" questioned Punk in a growl as AJ shook her head.

"That is for Jo to tell you or for you to figure out." Was AJ's only reply to Punk as he sighed running a hand across his face in frustration and irritation. Punk looked into her eyes to see if she was just setting him up or telling the truth.

AJ's eyes were innocent and sincere, she didn't know where Jo was, even if she had been to see her, Bryan wouldn't let his girlfriend know the location of his bosses' daughter, there was no way.

"She wants you to know that everything will be alright and that you'll have a fighter soon enough for what's about to happen at least that's what she told me." AJ said as she fiddled with her hands.

"What the hell does all that mean?" Punk questioned confused as AJ shrugged her shoulders.

"You got me," AJ said as Punk heard a very girly high pitch sound go off and AJ yanked her phone out of her pocket. AJ glanced down at it and read whatever it had to say. Sighing she gave Punk one last glance, "Daniel needs me. I was never here. If anyone finds out…"

"I won't tell anyone," Punk said raising his hand, "I promise."

AJ smiled weakly and nodded her thanks.

"I hope you find her Punk. You and Ryder have changed that girl's life." said AJ as she walked out of the little room, "Jo's right you really are a teddy bear once you get past that tough rebel bad boy exterior."

Punk chuckled and rolled his eyes at the diva, who gave Punk a wink and quick glance back before departing and leaving him to his thoughts.

"You made her into that Rebel Angel, Punk; make sure she stays like that." With that AJ slipped out the door as Punk looked down at the note in his hands and began to read the long hand written note from Jo as a classic C.M. Punk smirk spreads across his face.

"Oh trust me; I'm pretty sure that Rebel Angel has a plan of her own."

(XXXX)

_**This chapter really needed to stand alone because it's pretty Punk centered and this was pretty his chapter to tell part of the story while worrying about Jo. Plus I was really craving to write some hurt/distraught Punk (I've really been reading too much Supernatrual hurt/ comfort fics there starting to reflect my writing) even if I do make him seem a little OOC, but hey you can't win 'em all?**_

_**And plus this is the shortest chapter since the prologue, but hey it was to prove a point!**_

_**Next chapter we will return you to your regularly scheduled programming… I mean content… I mean length… oh I don't even know anymore!**_

_**Anyways shout-outs go to:**_

_**Reviews: Sonib89 (hmmm… while we'll have to see if Daniel does come back from the darkside in true reality he is still heel, but I could always change that for Jo's sake),cheryl24 (added a little AJ Lee just for you since you asked for it forever ago), WhiteAsukalover (I'm glad I could throw you off, Laurnitis was a little too predictable for my taste), and EmilieCW-DXfan0119 (all your guesses were good, where did you get Renee Dupree from anyway?)**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite! Also thanks to the favorite story and story alert people, you guys rock!**_

_**So until next time, teach your Dad how to go use Google, mail some letters, go make yourself some lunch (while I was typing this I had to listen to my stomach growl, gah!), and rearrange your bedroom to make room for your new bed!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	14. The Rebel's Past

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Past

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>March 5<em>_th__-11__th__, 2012_

The harsh waves of Lake Michigan batted up against Navy Pier in anger as the wind caused the water to slosh upon the sandy beach below. The forecast for Chicago had been cloudy and overcast with a ninety percent chance of storms.

The man stared out into the lake looking out into the distance staring at the white caps. She had to come, she just had too.

(XXXX)

"Young lady, hey stop her!" screamed the security officer as Joanna Davis raced through O'Hair International Airport. Sure, she had taken a risk by using a fake ID to get a passport and plane ticket, but Sam and Dean Winchester did it all the time and they usually didn't get caught.

"Gotcha!" screamed another airport security officer as he slid in front of her and smirked down at the girl. With fast thinking and even faster reflexes, Jo baseball slid between the officer's legs.

"You know the airport security in London didn't have a problem with this," muttered Jo as she brushed herself off hailing a cab, right outside of the airport, "I should have known better than to do something they did on Supernatural, Punk is going to kill me when he finds out that I'm wanted for fraud, great."

Jo through her head back and groaned in frustration and annoyance. But as she thought of Punk, hopefully still at their rendezvous spot like she had written in her note, a warm smile slid across her face. That smile spread as she thought of Colt and Zack and even Chi. It had been too long for all of them. Tears pricked at Jo's eyes as she snuffled them back. She was not going to cry, she was not going to cry. As she threw her hands up in the air hailing the first cab that she saw.

"Where to Miss?" questioned the cabby as he looked at Jo, who was drenching wet, looked exhausted, and had a deep cut running down the right corner of her left eye to her cheek. The cabby was stunned and worried at the long infected looking scar. "Do you need medical attention?"

Jo shook her head immediately. She had forgotten about one of the many scars that her father had once again left on his behalf to mark her body in pain and suffering.

"Please," Jo said looking to the cabby weakly, "Just take me to Navy Pier, I'm supposed to meet a friend there. And no more questions."

She yanked a wade of cash out handing it to the cabby, who gawked at her.

"Take it, trust me, my father has more than enough money," Jo sort of hissed out as the cabby put the pedal to the metal to get to Navy Pier.

The storms that were going through Chicago hadn't helped Jo in her trek here. It had been hell to get here, but with a little help from a lot of different people she had done it. It had taken her days to get here. She hadn't showered and she hadn't packed a change of clothes just the essential items necessary for the trip. She wore a pair of ratty torn up jeans, yet they were still stylish, a black lace tank top covered her along with a belted white cardigan. On her feet were some old Chuck Taylor sneakers. She had gone to the liberty of wearing a Chicago Cubs baseball cap that Punk had insisted on buying her when she first got to Chicago, her dark black hair was tucked under that.

Lightening streaked across the sky as a rumble of thunder followed it. The entire city of Chicago pretty much looked abandoned because of the torrential down pour. Jo looked at the sky as they flew past many of the sky scrapers. Oh, how she had missed this city.

"Miss, we're here," said the cabby as Jo's body pretty much slammed into the passenger seat of the cab as he hit the brakes hard. Jo nodded and straightened herself as she nodded her thanks to the cabby grabbing only the backpack and purse that she had taken from her father's London home.

With that she jumped out of the car and into the pouring rain once again. It felt cold down her spine as she looked around trying to find him. He was supposed to be here, if he wasn't she was screwed.

The thunder boomed overhead as Jo got drenched with the pelting rainwater in the thunderstorm. The white caps on Lake Michigan were marvelous to look at off the pier, it was amazing.

But she needed to find him. She was freezing and just wanted to go somewhere where she felt safe from all harm and loved. Jo leaned against the pier as a giant wave swept over the other side of the pier, with more momentum giant crack of thunder and streak of lightening gave way to another wave hitting the pier.

That was when she saw him, standing there in tattered jeans, sneakers, and a Chicago Born and Raised hoodie. He hadn't seen her yet. He was drenched it looked like, he must have been waiting for her for several hours and she had just gotten here.

Jo saw him sigh and turn to walk back the other direction. No, he couldn't leave, he couldn't she was here now. Don't give up, her mind whispered as she started sprinting through the thunder storm and waves and howling wind that had almost ripped the baseball cap off of her head several times.

Finally, giving up and catching her breath she looked around and decided she couldn't catch up to him. Leaving her with one and only option that would hate her for later, but that's what was going to get his attention.

"CHICK MAGNET PUNK!" screamed Jo at the top of her lungs as the howling wind through her words back at her, but she wasn't going to give up that easily, she had come to damn far, "PUNKERS!"

Punk had thought he had heard her voice and that god damn nickname she had given him. She was the only one who had permission to call him that and no one else. But how many times in the last week had he imagined her in the audience at a house show or on Raw?

He was cold and tired of standing out in this storm. This was the fifth day he had come out here waiting for her, what would make today any different from the rest? But something was nagging at him.

Something in his gut told him he needed to turn around, maybe this wasn't some hallucination.

That's when his eyes locked with her bright emerald ones; she was drenched and looked like she'd been to hell and back. A weak smile was etched across her features as tears slid down her face.

Without even thinking about it, Punk ran to the girl forgetting that it was storming like the Apocalypse, how cold he was, and how exhausted he was. He reached her and instantly wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a big hug.

"Punk," she sighed into his shoulder breathing in his scent as she shivered a little.

Punk smiled down at the teen. She was real, not some hallucination, not some girl that looked like her. It was truly his little Rebel Angel. She had come back to him, even though she had thought she couldn't, she had made it here. Back to where she rightfully belonged.

"Jo," Punk said hugging her tightly as they stood in the downpour both soaking wet.

For a moment, both of them thought that nothing could go wrong, that no harm could come to either of them. That there wasn't some psychotic wrestler trying to harm his daughter or that Punk didn't have to put up with anyone's crap in the WWE. They were just there… together… a true father- daughter relationship.

"Punk," someone called out as Punk was broken from his happiness as he saw Zack Ryder and Colt Cabana running toward him and Jo. A smile broke out onto to both their faces as they saw the soaking wet teen he was holding in his arms. "Oh my God, you found her!"

"No Colt, she found me." Punk replied as Jo looked up to the Champion and smiled as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "Shhh… it's okay now."

Punk said as he rubbed her back and she simmered down with ease.

"You're home and you're back with your family, Jo. Everything is going to be okay."

Jo nodded her head as she stood soaking wet looking at the three wrestlers and hugging Punk tightly. The last few weeks without them had tortured her inside and out. She was back where she belonged now. With three men who loved and protected her from any harm that could come to her, they made her feel like she belonged, that she was supposed to be here, that she was something special to them.

She was part of their crazy dysfunctional family now and that meant she was home.

(XXXX)

"Ouch! Colt that stings!" yelled the Rebel Angel as Colt applied the anti-bacterial ointment on to her cheek. The long, deep cut looked like it could be infected, and Colt being the mother hen that he was, didn't want it to get any worse for Joanna.

"Oh, will you hold still you big baby, you're worse than Punk," muttered Colt as Jo shot a glance at Punk who was sitting at the kitchen counter in the apartment reading one of his many comic books.

Even though Jo had returned several hours ago, he still seemed distraught. All of them seemed unnerved about the situation. She had to come clean about her past and the only way to do that was tell them everything that had happened, especially who her father was because he was certainly not going to take lightly to Jo's choice to go back to- what did he call them? Oh yea, peon wrestlers.

Jo sighed as Colt finished up patching the cut and looked to the sky, if they were her family they would understand all of this and if they weren't while she needed to find a new place to go immediately.

"Guys," Jo squeaked out as three pairs of eyes darted toward her, "I think you need to know some stuff about me."

"Gee, you think broskette?" questioned Zack as he walked over to sit on the couch to listen to what Jo had to say. Jo noticed that he was healing nicely since all of Kane's attacks on Raw.

"I highly suggest you shut up, Ryder and let Jo speak," Colt said as he grabbed a spot in one of the Lazy Z Boy chairs he and Punk had. Punk came over taking the spot next to Colt as Jo stayed in her spot. "Whenever, you're ready to tell it honey, go for it."

"I think I need to remind you guys of a few things before I tell you about my time with him," Jo shuddered at the thought of her father. Colt put a hand on Jo's shoulder to comfort her; she took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

"My mom died when I was three from cancer. I never got the opportunity to know her; I don't even know what she looks like because that asshole that I have to call my father boxed all our photos up. According to him, I look just like her except with black hair. He told me once that the way I act is the exact same as the way she would if she were still alive.

"That bastard never got over my Mom's death. He took to drinking and street fighting outside of bars and pubs in England for most of my childhood. Until, he found some stupid wrestling circuit and then the WWE's talent organizations took it from there. He became rich and everything, but he still didn't have one thing, the love of his life, my mother.

"So what do you do with a kid that looks like the love of your life in every aspect that hurts you to even look at the kid? He put up with me for seventeen years, a harsh seventeen years if you ask me. I was homeschooled because my father didn't see public education fit. I didn't have many friends, my father saw to that. But one day, after a lot of alcohol and a bad day at work, he let that pain sink in so deep that he hurt me.

"The marks are still on my back from that night. He left scars kind of like the one on my cheek. That was the same night that he disowned me. He said I should get out of his house and leave him alone. That I was only a reminder of how retched life was." Jo said as she looked around at the three men. Colt and Zack looked like they had seen her run over by a moving vehicle countless times while Punk looked like he wanted to kill. Jo sighed heavily and resumed with her story telling.

"That night I bought a ticket to go to California. I figured if I could get there I'd be okay. I didn't expect pretty much being hustled out of all my money and hurt by the time you guys found me in that crate. That had been a couple weeks after everything had happened in London.

"I wasn't expecting my father's co-workers to find me. That was never in the plan. But with him out on injured reserve, I figured what the hell why not stay with these wrestlers? What I didn't expect was what happened two weeks ago when his men attacked you, Punk. Or the freaking elaborate scheme that he had to get me back to London.

"The reason he wanted me back was because he hated seeing me happy. He hated seeing me with you guys and actually having a true family when he couldn't have any of that because of my mother's death when I was little. He wanted me miserable and what was the best way to do it? Take me back, I didn't want to go, but he threatened to hurt you all and I didn't want to put any of you in danger.

"And that's pretty much it, I guess." Jo said as she crossed her legs and sat back waiting for their reaction to all of this information. Concern was washed over all their faces, Jo didn't want their pity if that's what they were going to give her.

Punk was the first one to speak as he looked at Jo, his eyes locking right on the cut on her face.

"Who's that bastard of a father of yours Joanna?" Punk ground as he clenched his fists. "I'm going to kill him, bring him back from the dead, and then kill him again for what he did to you."

Jo knew this had been coming for a long time, but wasn't sure if they would still be accepting of her by letting the three wrestlers know her lineage.

"Wade Barrett," Jo answered looking down at the floor immediately. She could feel them shunning her already and wanting her to get out of their as soon as possible. What she didn't expect was Punk coming over and lifting up her chin and looking her dead in the eyes.

"He's going to regret the day that he decided to hurt you and then disown you; you're a daughter any man would want to have. I know I think of you as my daughter and if Barrett can't see that he's a damn fool." Punk said as Jo looked up at him, a smiling spreading across her face as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Punk in a hug.

"I sure am getting a lot of hugs today," Punk laughed as Jo backed off and took her seat as Punk took the spot right next to her. "But Jo can I ask? How did he give you that cut on your face?"

Jo glanced at Punk and shook her head in utter disgust.

"He didn't give it to me. Jericho did."

Punk nostrils flared as he jolted up and started yelling complete nonsense about his Wrestlemania opponent. As he swung at random items and marched through the apartment.

"Is he going to be okay?" questioned Jo in worry looking toward Colt, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Just give him some time to cool down, him and Jericho aren't on the best terms right now," Colt explained thinking about Wrestlemania.

"Oh trust me, I know. I saw some of the matches from the last few weeks. Not a good time for anybody. And you," Jo said turning to look at the Internet Champion as she walked up to him hitting hard upside the head with a quick backhand.

"Ow! What was that for?" questioned Ryder he rubbed the back of his head.

"You were falling for the hoeski, again! What the hell Zack? You heard the skank say she was using you to get to Cena, to get to The Rock! And you let her kiss you! You're a moron you know that?" Jo said as she crossed her arms looking at the Long Island Iced Z! waiting for an answer.

"Yea, I get that a lot from girls," Zack replied, "But trust me what happened with Eve won't be happening again anytime soon. We're completely platonic, no chemistry whatsoever."

"Good," Jo replied, "Plus, she did kind of look like a deranged munchkin out of the Wizard of Oz."

"JOANNA!" both Colt and Zack yelled at her as Jo shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"What? It's the truth!" Jo objected, "And as R-Truth and Lil Jimmy say 'The Truth Shall Set You Free'."

"Yay, but that doesn't me you need to say it," muttered Colt as he looked over to Zack who seemed puzzled over something and a bit worried too, "What's on your mind Zack?"

"Just, Jo how did you get away from Barrett from what Punk said he could remember he had a ton of nasty goons that were helping him." Zack explained a bit worried.

"While it wasn't easy, trust me…"

(XXXX)

_Several days earlier…_

_Joanna sat impatiently tapping a pencil alongside one of the many notebooks. She was sitting in her room waiting for the phone call to come through that indicated that AJ had gotten her message to Punk without any complications. Just as Jo was about to turn in for the night Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger" busted through the speakers indicating that her cellphone was ringing._

"_Did you get it him?" Jo asked quietly before she could even speak._

"_It's done," was AJ's only reply, "Now, it's all up to you kid."_

"_Trust me, I won't have any issues, I may have some flight problems, but I'll be okay. Thanks again."_

"_No problem kid, just get back to Punk and the others, their broken without you."_

_And with that AJ hung up leaving a dial tone ringing in Jo's ear. It was going to take all her ingenuity to get out of here, but she had a plan. But what that plan didn't involve was what happened next._

_Chris Jericho came barging into Jo's room glaring at the girl in anger and annoyance. He grabbed her by the shoulders and clutched her tightly. Jo struggled against his grasp as she tried to get away._

"_Let me go, Jericho," Jo said while struggling._

"_I'm not letting you go, there is no way. You're going to tell me every dirty little secret of Punk's you know or I'm going to hurt you. Nobody embarrasses me, especially some punk ass kid champion, now you're going to tell me everything you know about him or…"_

"_Or what?" Jo bit back at the elder man._

"_Or this," said Jericho as he yanked out a sharp pointy letter opener and ran it down Jo's face letting the cut get good and deep as Jo screamed in pain as the blood followed down her face. "Now, tell me!"_

_Before Jo could say anything, Wade came barging in looking for the reason that his daughter was screaming and seeing Jericho cutting his daughter infuriated him._

"_Jericho, downstairs now!" screamed Wade as Jo shoved the wrestler off of her. "You don't hurt her unless I tell you too! And I didn't tell you too, so back the hell off!"_

_With much reluctance, the number one contender backed off._

"_Punk's skeletons in his closet are going to come out one way or another and you, Joanna, will be one of the first ones that will not make it out in time to save him from his self-destruction." Jericho said as he left, leaving a stunned Jo with blood trickling down her face from the deep cut that was there._

"_I need to get out of here," Jo whispered as she grabbed her backpack and purse packing only the essential items for her journey back to Chicago. When she finished packing she slid out into the hallway not even looking back. Jo hated this place and really didn't care that she was leaving it… for all that mattered she wanted to see this house demolished as soon as possible._

_She stuck to the shadows. She just had to get to the back door and she was home free to get to the train station from there and then to the airport. As Jo had taken the liberty of getting some of her father's money, not like he would miss it._

_With a little help from Jared and Jensen, who she was able to get in contact with, they had been able to get her the tickets for the airport. She had bought a fake ID to get her through all the other hassles._

_As Jo slipped through the old London townhouse, she could hear her father screaming bloody murder at Jericho about how he wouldn't get anything from Jo if Jericho scared the living daylights out of her. Jo shook her head as she slipped past the study where the two men were heatedly talking about their plans to destroy Punk and company._

_She didn't stick around long enough to hear more than that because she had places to be, but she heard her name, Punk, Jericho, and Wrestlemania. Jo's stomach twisted in a knot. She didn't have time for this, as she shook it off sprinting to the back door and getting through without any problems._

_As soon as she was outside, she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She was out and free! Jo smirked she knew if she played her father's moronic games long enough that he would start to think she was obeying him relieving the her guards of their duty to watch her, idiot._

_Without looking back, Jo sprinted away. Now, she just had to get back to Punk and the others after getting out of the house from hell. That didn't seem like such a daunting task._

_Jo sprinted off into the night as the full moon rose spreading moonlight into the dark features of the London streets. She swore to herself she was never coming back again if she could help it._

_There were better things, better people out there than her father and his companions._

_And that was the thought that would drive her determination to get back to Punk, Colt, and Zack._

(XXXX)

"So that's how you got back," Zack mused as Jo nodded looking at Punk, who was sitting in the kitchen still glowering at the part about Jericho cutting Jo's cheek. Jo nodded and looked outside. It was already dark and after the long past couple days Jo had all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey guys," Jo said looking around the room, "I think I'm going to go shower and turn in."

The three men nodded as they let her shuffle out of the living room. As Jo went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel she couldn't help, but over hear what the guys were saying.

"I want Jericho, first! Do you two hear me? He's going to pay for putting his hands on Joanna." Punk roared as muffled replies came from Zack and Colt. "That pansy is going to die a slow and painful death at WrestleMania, he's never going to mess with her again."

"And then the three of us can rip Barrett a new one, right?" questioned Zack, "Nobody hurts our Rebel Angel and gets away with it. He's a piece of trash and should be nowhere near her."

"Yea," Punk agreed solemnly, "I take care of Jericho, and then the three of us take care of Barrett."

Colt had remained oddly silent throughout the whole conversation as Zack and Punk turned to look at their friend.

"Colt, you with us on this?" questioned Punk.

"Yea, bro, come on we got to do this to protect Jo!" Zack said in a mix of excitement and anger.

"Guys, we're forgetting someone important in all this, Jo." Colt said as Jo inched closer to the bathroom door pressing her ear up against it wanting to know what Colt had to say. "You two may want revenge, but we can't go in guns a blazing and not have them take Joanna away again. None of us want that, we all want Jo to stay here, where she's happy. We need a plan."

For several minutes, silence filled the Chicago apartment. Jo thought they had dispersed to come up with different plans and compare notes later, but that was until she heard Punk yell something.

"Yahtzee, gather up boys I think I got it!"

With that the three men must have walked down the hall because Jo could not hear any more of their conversation. She wanted to know what they were planning, but the precedence of a hot shower over took her instead of spying on her protectors.

As Jo walked into the guest room that had become hers over the past couple months in the apartment she slipped under the large comforter as the warmth filled the area. She let a yawn escape out of the corner of her mouth as her eyes begun to flutter shut.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Punk pop his head in and look at Jo, who he assumed was already in dreamland. Jo decided it was best if she faked she was asleep, not to embarrass Punk. Punk crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Don't worry Jo; we won't let anything happen to you, not while we're here." Punk said as he tucked the covers in around her. He swept the top of her black bangs out of her face as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my little Rebel Angel."

With that Punk got up smiling down at the teen one last time before shutting the door.

Jo opened her eyes as she let the tears flow down her face one last time that day. This was way where she belonged now and forever. She was going to be damned if Barrett, or Jericho for that matter, was going to rip it out from under her.

"Do your worse, Barrett because I got an army of angry Rebel wrestlers backing me up, bring it on," Jo yawned as she drifted off to sleep in her safe, warm bed in the Chicago apartment. Knowing full well nothing was going to hurt if Punk, Colt, and Zack were there to protect her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Long chapter, I know. But it was so worth it! You were all probably like what and then awe and then damn it and then wtf and then like awe! That's what I was hoping you were doing, but you never know these days what people do while reading stories. But our little Rebel is back where she belongs, but next chapter let's just say Jericho starts his mind game with Jo and Punk. Uh-oh, looks like the drama isn't over!<strong>_

_**Anyways let's do some shout outs!**_

_**Shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: louisiana-girl2 and StraightEdgePrincess01**_

_**Favorite Story: StraightEdgePrincess01**_

_**Reviews: WhiteAsukaLover (I have a number 1 fan, awe thank you! :D), Sonib89 (hope this answers a whole lot of questions, but most of them get answered in Chpt.2 as well), Faye (I actually have not seen the June 1**__**st**__** Smackdown, but I am digging the story line between the two of them, but Punk will probably deny her, he's a single kind of guy), and caz21 (glad you like the storyline!)**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite!**_

_**So until next time, read some good books, try and do that laundry that you keep putting off, check out my new profile picture (it's a chrysanthemum, it's awesome fyi), eat some ice cream before your little brother gets all of it, and try and find a Beta Reader (if you guys know of anyone who is really good could you please send them my way or PM me, thanks!)**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	15. The Rebel Takes A Sick Day

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel Takes a Sick Day

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>March 12<em>_th__-18__th__, 2012_

"A-A-A… Achoo!" Jo sneezed as she grabbed yet another handful of Kleenex from the nightstand beside her bed in the guest bedroom that was Colt and Punk's apartment. Jo sniffled in complete in total annoyance.

After the last couple of weeks, it was no surprise that the Rebel Angel's immune system had given out and that she was pretty much sick as a dog. At first it had started pretty minimal, a few sneezes here and there, but now it had progressed to a crazed head cold that wanted to knock her out for the duration of the week.

She sat in the bed buried under a comforter watching reruns of the fifth season of Supernatural attempting to make herself feel better, so far it hadn't really it worked, she still felt like crap.

"How you feeling kid?" questioned Colt as he came carrying a tray of Chicken Noodle Soup and the latest of Jo's favorite books, which of course like most girls her age, were The Hunger Games.

"Miserable," muttered Jo as Colt frowned in sympathy at the black haired teen.

"You'll be healthy as a horse in no time," Colt reassured her as he glanced up and saw that Supernatural was playing on the screen of the television. "Am I interrupting your time with the Winchesters?"

Jo looked over at Colt with a genuine smile and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes you are," was Jo's reply as she hit pause on the DVD, in a perfect spot too, a close up of Dean's face. She sighed in contented bliss returning to her conversation with Colt. "So did they leave?"

"Yep, Zack and Punk headed out this morning for Raw, they wanted to stay and help take care of you, but the last thing we needed was those two being sick too. Oh that would have been so much fun, taking care of all three of you," muttered Colt in non-amusement.

"It would have been a good time, I'm not that annoying to take care of when I'm sick," Jo said at least hoping she hadn't been a nucince to Colt in his everyday routines.

"Oh kid, it's not you I was worried about, Punk on the other hand gets really super annoying," explained Colt, "The last time he was sick he made me buy him twelve cases of Pepsi. Something about cleansing his sinuses and aurora to help his soul be better, I love Punk, like a brother, but sometimes even he has whacked out moments." Colt explained as Jo chuckled, but soon became gasping breaths between deep throaty coughs.

"I think I'm going to hack up a lung pretty soon," muttered Jo in annoyance as her voice cracked softly.

"Let's hope not, you without essential internal organs would be bad for everyone, just take your medicine and get some rest." Colt said patting the teen on the shoulder and leaving the chicken noodle soup and some orange juice on the counter. "Think of this as a day off, trust me, kid, you earned it."

And with that Colt shut the door to the room as Jo smiled contently turning her attention back to the television with the hot man in plaid on it. Maybe Colt was right, maybe she had earned a day off from fighting her father and keeping her walls up and everything guarded.

Not every teenager had to go through the struggles of life that she did. Being sick may have put a few things off course, but it gave her some time just relax and not thinking about anything of dire importance. She hit resume on the television as the show picked up where it left off. Not really caring that the television was still on, she plugged in her I-pod and hit play for Florence and The Machine.

In a matter of seconds, Jo had fallen asleep and was snoring peacefully.

Colt opened the door to find the girl unconscious and sleeping soundly under the comforter. The exhaustion of everything had just taken over her. Colt smiled picking up the empty dishes and shutting off the television making sure he didn't wake her.

Once he was out of the room, he silently clicked the door shut and walked into the kitchen tossing the dishes into the dishwasher.

The apartment was quieter than it had been since the wrestler's had first met Jo. Colt couldn't help, but think of his first interaction with the teen, the frying pan incident, has it had become known as. Colt stifled a chuckle and shook his head remembering it. It seemed like years ago, not months. Jo really had changed a lot around here.

Hopefully, she would get better soon, but he was grateful she had gotten sick this week.

Punk had told him that Jericho was planning something, something big. Punk could sense it, kind of like his own personal version of Spider-Man's Spidey Sense. Jo didn't need to be at Raw if something big was going to go down between Punk and Jericho.

Punk was already on a war path, but now that he knew that Jericho had hurt Joanna, he had signed his own death wish and Wade Barrett was next. Barrett better pray that Punk, Colt, and Zack didn't tear the other wrestler apart, limb by limb.

Just as Colt was thinking about pounding the British man with his own leg, did his cellphone ring playing Living Color's "Cult of Personality."

"Hey Punk, what's up?" questioned Colt as walked into the living room cradling the phone next to his ear while turning down the television from ESPN's analysis of early spring training camps for the MLB.

"How is she, Colt?" questioned a worried Punk, he sounded a little stressed, but when wasn't a champion stressed these days? He had Wrestlemania, number one contenders, PR appearances, plus so much more along with looking out for a teenage girl.

"Resting, she fell asleep watching Supernatural." Colt chuckled as he heard Punk laugh on the other end as well satisfied that Jo was finally letting her body rest.

"What did you do to get her to do that?" questioned Punk.

"I feed her Mama Cabana's Chicken Noodle Soup, that's what I did. It put her out in twenty minutes, when I was her age and sick that stuff would knock me out for a good four hours." Colt said recalling his fond memories of his teenage years.

"I think you feed me it the last time I was sick," Punk thought aloud, "I'm glad she's doing better. You can tell her when she wakes up that I'll play her in a game of 'Words with Friends,' I might not be there, but I can be there in spirit."

"I will, but I swear to God if you play another word that isn't a real word she's going to throw something at you when you walk into the room." Colt explained recalling how earlier that morning Jo had yelled at her laptop for saying that koi was a real word, it wasn't according to her, but the computer game said it was. Jo was just bitter because she was now losing the game to Punk. "Other than that, how are things at Raw, Punk?"

Punk sighed into the phone knowing he told Colt what he thought was going to happen tonight.

"Everyone is all heated up because HBK is here again to talk to Triple H about the Undertaker match. And that moron Cena's and The Rock's rap/rock concert. I haven't seen hide or hair of Jericho. I have a bad feeling about this, I just can't place it, you know like something bad is going to happen and I can't stop it." Punk explained into the receiver as Colt nodded along with the man's words.

"I feel ya' bro," Colt answered. "Just keep yourself safe, Jo would kill all of us if you got hurt. Speaking of, have you seen that bastard Barrett yet?"

"No, and I hope I don't see him because my temper is still up there so he better pray that I don't find his sorry ass wandering around here or else Zack and I are kicking it back across the Atlantic to teach that British scumbag a lesson." Punk ground out through clenched teeth.

Colt sighed running a hand across his face and shaking his head. He wanted Barrett to suffer just as much as the next guy that hurt Joanna, but Punk needed to be careful, if he wasn't careful he'd be hurting Jo more than helping her.

"Colt, I got to go I have to do an interview with a local radio station, tell Jo to feel better and that I'll be home as soon as I can." Punk said as Colt heard someone else muttering something in the background, "And tell her Zack says the same thing and that he promises that they will watch the Star Wars movies together too."

"I will, I will, now you two get a move. I got things handled back here in Chicago; you two go do your jobs of being WWE wrestlers." Colt said with a weak smile shaking his head at how the two them wished they could be with Jo instead of wherever Raw was for the evening.

"We will," Punk said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Later," Colt responded, but before he heard the click of the receiver he spoke again, "Watch your back Punk and Zack's too, be careful for all our sakes."

"I will," Punk responded and with that there was a click signifying the conversation was over.

Colt sighed running his hand over his face once again pondering over the conversation. When Punk had a bad feeling about something he was usually right, which meant that whatever Jericho had planned for Punk was certainly not going to be a good time for anyone involved especially Jo.

Hopefully, the guys would get everything taken care and by the end of this Jo would be safe, not having to return that crazed loon boon, Wade Barrett.

Things were about to pick now that they were nearing Wrestlemania and heading into confrontational territory with their adversaries. Colt could only hope that Punk didn't get too carried away with his feud with Jericho and remember the larger picture.

He glanced up at a photo of him and Punk back in their Indy wrestling days and then to a picture taken recently of Jo, him, and Punk all smiling standing together. If he could bottle perfection, it would be that moment even though that day had been completely horrible. Punk had thought it would be a good idea to give Jo a tour of the city and they wound up getting lost and almost mugged and Colt had had to barter his favorite ball cap for a map of the city. That was also the day that Punk bought Jo her Chicago Cubs baseball cap, the one she was wearing when she returned to them. That day had been one of the most interesting of his life and even if it turned out horrible, it was one of the best days ever.

Colt smiled and glanced at the pictures one last time remembering everything that they had been through with the teen. She had certainly blown them away in the last several months.

"Colt," called a wispy sounding voice that he recognized as Jo got him off the couch and heading to the guest room immediately. "Punk, trouble, Zack, hurt…"

Colt rushed into the room after hearing that to find that Jo was flipping restlessly in her sleep. She was dreaming and whatever it was certainly wasn't good. Colt felt her head to find that she was hotter than hell meaning that she now had a fever and was going to be delusional.

Maybe Mama Cabana's Chicken Noodle Soup hadn't been such a good idea after all.

(XXXX)

"NO!" screamed Jo as she struggled against the bindings watching as Jericho and Barrett destroyed everyone that she loved and cared for in the WWE.

She was strapped to a chair on the outside of ring usually where the crowd would be watching the show, but she was being tortured watching first Zack, then Colt, and finally Punk come to her aide trying to stop whatever Jericho and her father had planned, but they had all failed miserably.

Every time that Jo thought she had loosened the bindings enough to make the horror that was this reality stop, did the bindings get tighter cutting the circulation of blood flow to her hands. She struggled hard fighting to help her friends, but not getting anywhere near that of success.

And just when Jo thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

From behind Jericho and Barrett emerged what appeared to be a teenage girl of about her age. Long black hair in a more than slutty outfit, but what shocked Jo more than anything else was the vibrant green eyes. Her eyes, the ones that she saw in the mirror every morning, but these had embraced the dark reflections of her past and siding with Jo's worst enemies.

"Hello Jo," remarked the other girl as she hopped over the barricade and moving closer to Jo. "How you holding up, I mean this must not be easy for you knowing that you're on the losing team here?"

Jo refused to speak to the evil that stood in front of her.

"Ah, not going to speak are you?" questioned the evil teen shaking her head in disgust, "While I'll just have to make you talk then."

With a snap of her fingers, the girl had made more wrestlers appear and start wailing on Punk, Colt, and Zack. Before anything else could happen Jo looked at her evil counterpart and spoke quietly.

"No, please don't hurt them." Jo said through watery eyes. Evil Jo smirked and snapped her fingers again making everything disappear and leaving the two girls now standing in the middle of the ring together, Jo still bound to a chair, the evil character looking directly at her.

"So weak and pathetic, this is what your time with them has done to you, you've gone soft," said the girl.

"I haven't gone soft, I've just learned that not everyone in the world is cruel like Barrett," Jo answered.

"If you stay with them longer he will hurt them just as he hurt you." The other said gouging at Jo's wounds on her back and cheek. "Everywhere you go you hurt someone Joanna and don't think otherwise. You're like the plague."

Jo looked in her own dark, angry eyes. She sympathized because at one time she had thought this, but now, now she was stronger than her father's words and they could not get to her. She had grown the last several months and was not going to let her inner demon destroy her like it wanted too.

"No," answered Jo quietly as she looked up at the monster that was before her.

"What did you say?" hissed the other one.

"I said, no, I'm not a plague. I am a fighter even when I thought I couldn't get away I did. Even when I thought all hope was lost I found some. Even in the darkest hour I fought for every last second to get back to my family and I did. I fought like tooth and nail to get back here, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some monstrosity tell me that I'm not good enough." Joanna said as she felt her bindings loosening and her inner strength returning.

As her strength returned, she slowly rose to her feet going nose to nose with the thing that was in front of her. It wasn't her, it was some monster that Barrett had created and her emotions from the previous few weeks had drudged up into her subconscious. This was a dream, all of it, a horrible lucid dream.

"What are you going to do Joanna?" questioned the monster that stood before her.

Jo smirked and tsked at the monster.

"Make you disappear," with a snap of her fingers the villains all disappeared and the arena was light again. Punk, Colt, and Zack stood in one corner of the ring looking perfectly healthy and normal with no remnants of physical pain. Jo rushed and hugged them. "You guys alright?"

No one spoke, they just nodded.

"I think they'll be alright Jo," said a perfectly velvet female voice. From behind the wrestlers emerged a beautiful woman. She had thick black hair like Jo's except it came rolling down in waves. Her body was slender and curved. She wore a pair of blue jeans and pale green blouse with ballet flats on her feet. Her vibrant green eyes shining brightly enhancing her warm and caring smile, Jo stood there flabbergasted at who she was staring at. It couldn't be possible, but this was a dream anything was inside the realm of possibility.

"Mom," Jo said in a stunned tone.

The woman that stood before Jo smiled warmly at her and lifting her hands up and cupping them around her face examining her.

"You, my daughter, certainly are a fighter like your friends all here are," said Jo's mother with a warm embracing smile. "It's no wonder they call you the Rebel Angel, you look beautiful."

Jo blushed a deep fuchsia as her mother put her hands on her shoulders giving into a deep resounding sigh, "You're everything I ever wanted you to be and more. You've made me so proud Jo."

Jo smiled and leaned into her mother hugging her tightly not wanting to let go.

"You're the best thing to have ever happened to me and to these three men behind me too, even though they don't show it you changed them for the better. Don't let your father take you away from them ever again, you belong with them."

Jo nodded knowing all this already, but just listening to her Mom say it made her feel so much better.

"Jo, come on kid, snap out of it," whispered a voice throughout the arena that sounded like Colt.

"You must go now, my child, and be that Rebel Angel. Embrace her." Jo's mother said while looking at her one last time as light began to wash over everything Jo saw realizing that she was waking up.

"Will I see you again?" questioned Jo to the older woman, who again smiled.

"I'll always be with you, in here," she said pointing to Jo's heart and that was the last thing Jo saw before the light took her.

At first everything was out of focus, but soon enough she saw Colt's big behemoth face in front of her.

"Oh thank God," yelled Colt as he grabbed Jo hugging her tightly, then checking her head to see that her fever had finally broke, "I am never feeding you Mama Cabana's Chicken Noodle Soup again!"

"Colt, what does your Mom put in that stuff? I feel like I just had a bad acid trip." Jo said raising a hand to her forehead to stop the room from spinning and to subside the nausea.

"I really don't know, but if those were the effects then it worked to get the bad mojo out of your system. Why what were you dreaming about because of the bad acid trip?" questioned Colt still a bit worried.

Jo glanced around unsure if she could trust him, but it was Colt after all.

"I dreamt about my Mom, Colt."

(XXXX)

It had been one hell of a day for everyone around here. Jo was finally feeling better, but not yet at one hundred percent. The two sat on the couch in the living room watching Raw that evening and watching as Punk handed it to his opponent.

Nothing seemed to be out of place like Punk probably thought it was going to be, but things seemed good and calm at Raw. Other than Zack agreeing to go on a date with Eve earlier in the evening, things seemed pretty mediocre. Jo had taken to leaving Ryder a nasty voice message though about how he shouldn't trust the hoeski, Colt just looked on unimpressed at the teenage girl screaming into the phone at the older male wrestler.

But everything was not as perfect as it seemed because by the time Punk's match was done, Jericho appeared on the Titantron ripping Punk a new one by exposing some of Punk's deep family issues. But Jericho wasn't done after that, he went after Joanna once again insulting her and calling her every name in the book.

Jo ground her teeth together cussing out Jericho in the back of her head and wanting to send the Y2-idiot back to the hole that he came crawling out of. Wrestlemania couldn't come soon enough for the Rebel Angel. Then she would kick Jericho's teeth down his own throat, hopefully, ripping those precious vocal cords of his so he could never sing again. And then she would take care of her father.

But as Jo was zoned out Jericho said something that she caught instantly.

"Oh, and Punk wish that little slut a Happy Birthday for me," Jericho said as the screen in the arena blacked out leaving a confused Punk standing in the middle of the ring, not really sure what had just happened.

Jo snuggled closer into Colt willing herself to not think about the emotional turmoil that Jericho had just stirred within her and Punk. Jericho had picked his mind game and that was going after family.

And that was going to be Jericho's greatest mistake.

Nobody messed with the Rebel Angel's family, no one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh, this chapter. It got two rewrites and I still didn't like how it turned out, but I think it's decent enough to hold up to the story as a whole so if it's spotty, I'm sorry y'all my muse just wasn't giving me anything. Although I do have rampant plot bunnies running amuck inside my head for what's going to happen at Wrestlemania cause as you all know that's when the story will be coming to a close. <strong>_

_**Oh and if anyone would be interested in designing a cover for Rebel Girl that would be awesome. I have an idea of what I want, but I have no idea to go about doing it. So yea…Anyways…**_

_**Shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: charmedbyortonbarrett and CeNationHBKPunk**_

_**Favorite Story: CeNationHBKPunk, MarryTheNight25, and MegaRedCloud**_

_**Reviews: WhiteAsukaLover, louisiana-gal2 (*blushes* awe thank you! I try ;)), Punk'sgirlForLifexxx, Faye (it's okay I have crazy friends too), and charmedbyortonbarrett**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite!**_

_**So until next time, go for a late night swim because you can, go see an excellent musical movie parody, remember to water your neighbor's house plants, enter a drabble challenge (ha! Finally did that one over in the Supernatural community *fist pumps the air*), and read a scholarly journal on the analysis of your favorite television show!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	16. The Rebel's Ides of March

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Ides of March

(3rd Person POV)

(XXXX)

_March 15, 2012_

It was the day that the seer had warned Julius Caesar about so long ago. The Ides of March, the day that would foreshadow how Roman society would be shaped for decades to come. And even to this day, The Ides of March were shaping society, not in the gruesome starting a war way, but it was still a day of importance in history even in this day of age.

Joanna rolled onto her side looking over at the alarm clock. It was only 4 a.m. and the apartment in Chicago was utterly silent. It was the day of the year that Jo hated the most.

March 15.

It always brought her pain, misery, and suffering. She had seventeen years' worth of scars from her father on her back. But this year, this year was going to be different. Her father wouldn't get to mark her like he always did on this day like had done in the previous years.

That thought though did not repress the memories of the horrid birthdays she had had in the past. Always alone except for her father and the few servants that they had. It was the same thing every year wake up to her father standing in the doorway eyes sparking with evil intentions in them. He would wait until night to hurt her because it created nervous anxiety making the situation that much worse. Her screams would echo inside the house for days after that.

As soon as she was old enough she would hold in the screams. She refused to give in to Barrett's hatred of her even though he wanted her to all the time.

This year was different. Barrett couldn't get to her if he wanted to because he had to go through Punk, Zack, and Colt first before getting to her. And like that was going to happen.

Plus it was the dawn of a new era. The Rebel Angel was now her own person; she was eighteen which meant she was an adult. She was in control of her life now, which meant she never had to go back to her father, ever, ever, again!

But that didn't mean Barrett was going to be forgiven for what he had done to the child. He couldn't get away with something so utterly inhuman because of his lack of compassion. No, Jo would see through that he and Jericho, the sleazebag, were put through the ringer.

Jo sighed and threw her body back onto the pillows of the guest bed trying to go back to bed, but unable too. She lay under the comforter until the bright red lights of the alarm clock read 5:30 a.m.

Groggily getting out of bed and throwing on an oversized t-shirt to cover her sports bra she slept in and adjusting her sweat pants so that they weren't falling off her hips, she headed to the kitchen. The guys wouldn't be up for another few hours and she figured making breakfast would take her mind off things.

She walked down the corridor into the living room hearing Colt's snores coming from down the hallway behind the closed door on the left. She heard Zack's soft muttering noises about Princess Leia coming from on the couch where a blanket lay draped across him and drool covering his pillow.

Jo chuckled softly to herself as she headed into the kitchen shaking her head at the Internet Champion. The poor thing had been stood up by Eve after Monday Night Raw and he was feeling like he was kicked to the curb faster than yesterday's newspaper. Jo had volunteered, while more like been forced, to watch the fourth, fifth, and sixth episodes of Star Wars with the resident broski to try and make him feel better after Eve had taken advantage of him.

But she had warned him about Eve, but did he listen, no because teenage girl's they don't know anything according to certain blonde spiked hair headband wearing wrestlers.

The teen gathered what supplies she needed from the cupboards and the ingredients she would need to make the men breakfast. She tried to be silent so everyone could sleep, but it seemed that they would sleep through World War III if they felt like it. All that traveling did take a toll on a person's psyche, plus with everything that had been going on the last few weeks, it was no wonder the guys were exhausted.

"While you're up early," a tired, quiet voice said as Jo jumped nearly five feet in the air as Punk grabbed her shoulders and started to massage them to relax her a little bit. "Whoa, there Jo, it's just me."

Jo breathed a sigh of relief as she continued to cook. Punk sniffed the air.

"What are you making? It smells delicious." Punk exclaimed as Jo smiled back weakly at him. Ever since Punk and Zack had gotten back from Raw, Jo had been avoiding a certain conversation about her birthday with the trio of pro wrestlers. It was not something that she really wanted to talk about, but seeing as how Punk was an 'I need to express my opinion' kind of guy, it wasn't really easy to avoid.

"French toast with cinnamon and bacon, you guys will eat bacon right?" questioned the teen.

"Yea," said Punk snatching a piece of bacon out of the frying pan, "Ow! Hot! Oh, but it's so good."

Jo hit Punk with the fork that she had in her hands whacking him a good one.

"Don't eat the food before anyone else has had any." Jo yelped at the champion.

"In my defense, it tastes amazing." Punk said with a shrug as he stopped massaging Jo's shoulders and leaned himself up against the island in the middle of the kitchen. Crossing his arms he turned his attention towards Jo, "So are we ever going to talk about Monday night?"

Jo had avoided this conversation for the last three days and now she had nowhere to run.

"What do you mean? How Jericho found out all that stuff? That I don't have an answer to." She reasoned while she continued to cook.

"Not that that was all just a mind game to get my feather's ruffled." Punk said a little bit annoyed by Jericho revealing all that stuff about his father being a drunk. "I meant his comment at the end wishing you a happy birthday."

Jo froze in shock again hearing the words. Her muscles tensed as she turned to look at Punk her warm emerald eyes iced over with some sort of dark cloud making her look deadly. It seemed as though she had aged thirty years in a matter of several seconds. She could hear the screaming in her ears and the pain that she had endeared every year since her mother died on this day.

Without really thinking, Jo peeled off her oversized t-shirt and turned her back to Punk.

Punk at first just noticed that she was wearing a sports bra that was an ugly pink color, but then he saw what she was showing him. Scars were scattered across her back some were healed all the way while others weren't yet healed at all.

"Seventeen years of scars," Jo said shaking her head while pulling her t-shirt back on, "Every year on this day, the day of my birth he would hurt me. That's what Jericho meant as to you wishing me a Happy Birthday."

Punk was now frozen in shock he couldn't believe someone could do something like this to such a pure, innocent, young woman. She had been tortured her whole life. A day that was supposed to be special and exciting was a day from hell. And then he caught something from what Jo had said, every year on this day. Holy crap today was her birthday!

"Jo," Punk tried to talk to her, but she just shook him off as she finished cooking and sat several plates of food on the counter in front of him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Punk." Jo said walking over toward the window that Punk had smashed weeks earlier that was now fixed. She crossed her hands in front of her chest not wanting to think about anything.

"I know that this day scares you, but you're with me, Colt, and Zack and you know that we would never do anything to hurt you like that ever." Punk explained while wrapping an arm around Jo's shoulders.

"I… know…" Jo stuttered, "But as a kid I saw all the other kids in the neighborhood getting birthday parties and presents, but all I ever got was those scars on my back. I just wanted one thing on my birthday and that was an actual family that cared for me and my well-being."

Punk looked down at the girl and nodded at her. Jo noticed something twinkling in his eyes as though he was coming up with one of his legendary schemes. Punk smirked at her and Jo knowing that smirk all too well she knew something was up.

"Why don't you go get dressed?" Punk said as Jo nodded at him noticing for the first time that he was in running shorts and wearing one of his ratty, old CM Punk t-shirts from his ECW days.

As soon as Jo left, Punk threw a glass of cold water on Ryder, who immediately sat up looking around and screaming at the top of his lungs, "Ziggler, give me back Mr. Snuggles!"

Punk eyed the young wrestler oddly as Zack realized he wasn't in dreamland any longer.

"Mr. Snuggles, huh?" questioned Punk as Ryder shoved the blankets off him and glared at the WWE Champion.

"What do you want Punk?" Ryder asked a bit bitter.

"Get dressed and meet me in my room in a few minutes, I have a job for you. I have to go get Colt up, which won't be as fun as getting you up. We need to give our girl a special day." Punk tried to explain as Ryder shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen piling the food high on his plate.

Punk walked down the hallway banging on Colt's door as he went and with a few grunts and mumbles of protest, Colt was up faster than Zack without the mutters of someone called Mr. Snuggles. The three wrestlers met in Punk's room as planned and had everything planned out by ten o'clock.

"Alright, gentleman, operation: give Jo the best day ever, begins… now!"

(XXXX)

If you told Joanna Davis, a year ago that she was going to be swimming with the dolphins on her birthday she would have looked at you and told you were an absolute moron.

But thanks to Punk pulling a few strings at the Shedd Aquarium, Zack and Jo were swimming with the dolphins in the large indoor tank. Dolphins were playful creatures and were absolutely adorable even though some people think they are pure evil and going to take over the world.

"I think he likes you Miss Davis," said the blonde trainer as Jo nodded at the girl.

"What's his name?" questioned Jo as she rubbed the boy dolphin, who wanted Jo to come play with him some more.

"That one is Hamlet," said the trainer, "And that one over there is Ophelia, their sweeties."

"You know what else is sweet?" questioned Zack walking up to the trainer, "Me. I'm a mammal in need of some dire attention."

Before the trainer could respond to Zack's really bad flirting skills, Hamlet decided to do a flip sending a giant wave over Zack and making him all wet. Jo, who was holding onto Ophelia's fin, was laughing hysterically at this.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry; he usually never does that without being instructed to." The trainer responded handing Zack a towel as he wiped off seeing as he was still in a wet suit from swimming in the pool; it wasn't really that big a deal.

"It's okay," Zack said as he dried his hair and looked at the beautiful trainer before him. "I'm Zack, by the way."

"Jules," said the trainer extending her hand while Zack shook it, "Here let me help you dry off."

Jules said as she grabbed an extra towel to help the Long Island star dry off.

Colt and Punk sat on the outside edge of the pool watching this exchange and also making sure that Jo didn't do anything stupid with the dolphins. The last thing the wrestlers needed was to be banned from the local Chicago aquarium.

"Would you look at that? Our boy is finally coming back from whatever Eve did to him," Colt said with a smile as he leaned against the bench his elbows propping him up.

Punk nodded watching Jo, who was busy petting the dolphins acting like she wanted to take one home.

"So did you get the package?" Punk asked with a smirk as Colt nodded, "Think she'll like it?"

"She's not going to like it," Colt said incredulously, "She's going to love it."

Punk smiled as he watched Jo dive into the water and scream with glee as the two dolphins followed her into the depths.

"Colt, I know Jo's eighteen now, but what do you think about us filing for legal guardianship of her. I know it might not work because Wade is still around, but I think they might give in if we tell them the hell this girl has been through. And if that fails, I think we should offer to let her live with us and support her. What do you think?" questioned Punk as he looked over at the pool again.

"Dude," Colt muttered shaking his head, "Of all the things you have asked me throughout our lives, I never thought that you'd ask me to have a kid with you."

Punk turned his hand over and hit Colt upside the head.

"We're not having a kid, moron, we're adopting her. If we were having one, one of us would have to be a woman or… or some strange alternative universe where men can carry a baby to term."

"You know male sea horses are the ones that get pregnant," Colt mused as Punk whacked him again.

"Yes or no, Colt," Punk growled annoyed at Cabana.

"Hell yes, I'll go down to the courthouse and file for it when you guys are at Raw next time and when do you think we should pop the question to her?" questioned Colt.

"We're not marrying Jo, even if she is of legal age, and I was thinking at Wrestlemania," Punk explained, "All the glory and glitter and hype, she won't even see it coming."

"Hey guys! Look at me!" Jo yelled at the WWE Champion and his best friend, the two looked up to find Joanna riding on Hamlet and Zack holding on for dear life to Ophelia.

"This was so not a good idea," moaned Zack holding onto the dolphin for dear life.

"Oh quit being such a big baby," Jo muttered as she dived off Hamlet and into the water swimming alongside of him instead. "You got to live a little Ryder. What's that saying? Oh yea, Yolo."

"Or Carpe Diem," Punk shouted.

"Or…" Colt thought for a moment, "Don't Stop Believing!"

"Huh?" everyone said looking at Colt quizzically.

"Oh wrong motivational speech, ummm…" before Colt could say more he was splashed with water by Jo. "Oh Joanna, you shouldn't have done that, now it's on!"

Jo shrieked with laughter as Colt tried to get near her but Hamlet wouldn't let the scary man get near his new friend. And that was how Colt eventually wound up in the tank while the dolphins and even his friends laughed at him.

(XXXX)

Dimo's Pizza joint was known for a lot of things, but it would become famous to three wrestlers and one teenage rebel for one reason, the night of her eighteenth birthday was happening here.

The place smelled delicious, not to mention the pizza looked absolutely scrumptious.

Much to the wrestler's demeanor, the Rebel Angel had ordered the Mac 'N Cheese pizza. They were men, they wanted meat, but seeing as it was the girl's birthday it was fine with them. And if they were still hungry after that Jo promised she'd buy them another pizza to eat. She did want to try the classic pepperoni that Punk bragged about a lot.

As the four of them waited for their meal, Punk, Colt, and Zack each pulled a box brightly wrapped in colorful paper.

"Guys you really didn't have to go get me anything," Jo tried to reason shaking her head at the wrestlers.

"You deserve to be pampered a little Rebel, you put up with us all the time," Zack joked as he handed her his present to him first. Jo, who had never really ever been given anything before tore through the wrapping paper. What she found inside was not what she was expecting.

"Uh Zack, not that I don't love this, but the heck is it?" questioned Jo as she cocked her head to the side while Colt and Punk did the exact same thing.

"It's my Zack Ryder stuffed wrestler plushy, now available at WWE and other major retail establishments, where available, of course." Zack reasoned as Jo looked around the restaurant.

"Are we in a WWE commercial and I didn't know about or did that dolphin trainer have her way with him a little too much earlier," Jo questioned a bit worried.

Punk and Colt stifled their laughter as Colt handed her his gift next.

"I think you'll like this, I know how much you love music," Colt said with a smile as Jo ripped open the package. It was a brand new I-pod that Colt had already downloaded her favorite tunes onto it. "And because I know how much you love Supernatural, I added the music from Season 1-5 into a playlist."

"Oh my god, Colt!" screeched Jo as she swung her arms over the table grabbing the man into an airtight hug. "You are my favorite person ever, right now!"

"Uh hum…" Punk said while clearing his throat holding out a small purple box. Jo smiled and looked over at the WWE Champion graciously taking the box and gently unwrapping it, inside what she found was beautiful.

It was an exuberant necklace with a sapphire heart in the middle; over it read Queen of Our Hearts and on the both sides were bright angel wings ready flap out into the distance.

"Punk," Jo gasped looking at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"There's more, I know how much you love your accessories and you know I have that connection with Lucky E Cupcake, right?" Punk asked he nodded handing Jo another box with many, many ribbons in it, "While consider this whole box yours."

Jo looked through the many bows, head scarves, berets, and clip on flowers, they were all beautiful.

"You know this… this is the most amazing birthday I have ever had!" Jo cried as tears slid down her face. "Thank you, thank you all so much!"

"Don't cry Jo, this is supposed to be a day to be happy and I don't think your new friend here wants you to cry either," Colt reasoned as he picked up a cute little tabby cat with a purple bow wrapped around his neck. Colt handed her the kitten and she looked at the kitten with its bright blue eyes staring up at her.

"Guys, I don't know what to say," Jo reasoned looking around the table at her wrestlers, "You're the best family a girl could ever ask for."

The group broke out into smiles as Jo thanked each one of them for their gift.

"So what are you going to name him?" questioned Punk looking at the fur ball curled up on Jo's lap.

"He deserves a fierce name because he lives with a bunch of wrestlers," Jo said putting on her thinking cap to brainstorm a name.

"Hulk, I'll bet he'll be a big boy," Colt stated as Jo shook her head.

"What about Thor?" asked Zack, again Jo shook her head.

Punk smirked knowing Jo would like this one and turning to the Rebel Angel.

"Hawkeye," Punk said as Jo broke into a grin nodding.

"I like it, don't you?" she asked the kitten, who meowed at the response signaling his like of the name. "Hawkeye, it is then. Welcome to the family!"

The group burst into laughter as there pizza finally arrived at the table and the ravenous wrestlers decided to chow down.

(XXXX)

By the time the group got back to the apartment it was almost midnight and everyone was exhausted. Colt had called the bathroom first to shower, then Zack, then Jo, and finally Punk since they all smelt like dolphin and pizza, which was the weirdest combination ever.

As Jo and Punk sat on the couch waiting for Zack and Colt to get out of the master and guest bathrooms Jo petted Hawkeye by now was fast asleep on her lap.

"Hey Punk," Jo said as she fiddled with her Queen of Our Hearts necklace that she had immediately put on once receiving, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem, Jo it was your birthday, you're supposed to treat yourself," Punk said.

"That's not what I meant, I meant thank you for everything," Jo said quietly as Jo's words sunk in to Punk who finally got it. If he hadn't found her that night with Daniel and Zack and took her in, who knows where she would be.

"You're welcome, Jo." Punk said as Colt shouted that the main bathroom was open. Punk got up and then turned around to say something, but Jo was absentmindedly staring out the picture window.

Jo looked out the window at the Chicago nighttime and the city's sky lights blinking at her with smile and tears coming down her face probably thanking whatever twist of fate had sent her to them.

"Happy Birthday Joanna," Punk whispered as he watched the Rebel Angel with his corner of the room with a smile on his face. "Happy Birthday."

(XXXX)

_**Oh don't give me that look, yea, that look right there where you're like what the heck cap' why did you write this? Because I wanted fluff and I'm sure you people wanted it too so yea, there. Winner!**_

_**And this chapter is especially dedicated to the guy that invented Twitter because of him I was actually able to use actual locations that Punk and Cabana have been to (not that I am encouraging stalking the WWE Champion or Cabana) like Dimo's Pizza (fyi, I actually googled their menu and the stuff sounded good, I want to order their Mac 'N Cheese pizza so bad now!) and Luke E Cupcake- the necklace Jo got from Punk is actually sold there. Plus the bows are adorable, I think I might order a few for my hair, they have flannel ones, flannel people, it's a big deal to me!**_

_**And no I don't know where all the Shakespearean references came from; they just kind of showed up maybe a plot bunny got to me or something.**_

_**Anyways… Shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: jpwac and Cupid-Jayne**_

_**Reviews: WhiteAsukalover, louisiana-gal2, Lissa003 (it will definitely be epic when the Rebel Angel comes out, trust me ;) ), Faye ( ) (I'd prefer if you not kill one of my main characters before the story finishes that would be awesome and stuff… and let me guess Punk was yours, right? Can I get my virtual cookie now? Oh, you can go ahead and kill D-Bry, ugh goatface what are we going to do with him? Lol.), Sonib89 (How did you miss Chpt. 14? And I hope you got your answers about Jo's b'day bash!), Cupid-Jayne (I know I love their relationship too!), Baiii ( ) (I'm glad I can inspire another person to write that makes me beyond all forms of happy and no I have never heard of quizzaz, I actually had to google it, but I still don't know what it is…)**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite!**_

_**So until next time, remember to water your African Violet or else it may die, go to a walk to support cancer research to create more birthdays, get pumped because one of your best friends from college is coming to visit you next week, go a little crazy writing one-shots… uh… I went crazy this week with my E/O Drabble One-Shots, check 'em out on Sunday when I post them, watch CM Punk on Jimmy Fallon #snowangeling, listen to the Art of Wrestling 100**__**th**__** Episode (inspiration for this chapter can be found there) and go get a Twitter so you can follow Zack Ryder, Colt Cabana, and CM Punk, seriously mad props to the guy that invented it, I couldn't have done this chapter without you!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	17. The Rebel's Just Desserts

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Just Desserts

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>March 19<em>_th__ -25__th__, 2012_

Colt Cabana felt so out of place right now.

He usually didn't take to coming to downtown Chicago that often, but he needed to get the paperwork to adopt Jo filed while her, Punk, and Zack were away at Raw. That way the Rebel Angel wouldn't play twenty questions with the wrestler and he could just go on living his life like a normal person until Punk asked her if she would like to be adopted by them.

Colt fiddled with his tie. Why people wore these things was beyond him, it was like you were choking yourself for no good reason, why would someone want to do that to themselves? Colt had thought it would be a good idea to look professional instead of just walking into the courthouse in jeans and a t-shirt and saying, 'Hey there, I want to adopt this kid.'

Yea, cause that seemed super professional.

What sort of stuff did you have to go through anyway to adopt a kid? Hopefully, this would be easier than he had pegged it for because he was going on very little that he knew from movies that he'd seen. Not that he'd watched any girly movies like that… while he had… but that was one time that Jo had made him!

"Mr. Cabana," said a pleasant female voice as Colt looked up from his spot where he was sitting and noticed a brunette in a business suit walk towards him sticking her hand out.

"I'm Penelope Smith," she said pleasantly while shaking his hand, "I'll be the one helping you today from what the secretary has told me you have a rather… interesting case."

Colt chuckled as Penelope lead him back to her office in the courthouse.

"Please have a seat," Penelope said as Colt sat down and she rounded the desk picking up some of the paperwork that Colt had started out in the lobby. "Now, Mr. Cabana what can I do for you today?"

"My friend and I are looking into adopting," said Colt as the social worker eyed him rather curiously.

"Mr. Cabana, I assure you that we accept all types of couples here including those like you and your partner." Penelope explained as Colt's eyes widened in shock. She thought him and Punk were a gay couple! Colt took a deep breath and counted to ten before continuing.

"No, Miss Smith, my friend Phil Brooks and I are looking into adopting this girl named Joanna Davis. She's a very good family friend and her current family situation isn't that great. Phil and I have been best friends since we were kids, but trust me, we aren't partners." Colt explained as Penelope blushed a bright shade of red spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just I deal with a lot of people. But let's digress from that, this Joanna that you two want to adopt, how old is she?" questioned the social worker.

Colt smiled and nodded pulling out a picture taken last week from her birthday celebration with him, Punk, Zack, and Jo in it. He pointed at Jo, tapping her in the photo.

"That's Jo, she's is eighteen now just turned it last week." Colt said smiling at the recent memories. Miss Smith looked fondly at the picture.

"She looks happy with you folks," Penelope said as Colt nodded his head. "Before she came to you how was her home life if you wouldn't mind me asking?"

"Horrible, she refuses to talk about it a lot. Her father, he hurt her and about four months ago disowned her. She fled from where she was living and that's when Punk found her sickly and malnourished in a crate outside of an arena he was leaving." Colt explained as she listened to him.

"So is your friend a singer or something that he was at an arena?" she questioned.

"No, he and several of the others are professional wrestlers. He's actually the champion of the company that he is currently in." He told the woman as she started to write down this pertinent information.

"What about you Mr. Cabana, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an entrepreneur of sorts; I run a podcast and am a comedian. I don't travel as much as Punk does, but when I do I usually stay near the Chicago area. And between the both of us we make enough money to pay for a decent sized apartment."

Penelope taped her pen down on the side of note pad she was writing on.

"This is a very interesting case, Mr. Cabana. I'm sad to say that there isn't much I can do given that Joanna is already eighteen. She is by legal standards already an adult. So there is nothing that I can do about it, I'm sorry." She explained as Colt's eyes sunk to the floor, heart broken by the news. They couldn't let Jo go back to what she had had before. That wasn't fair.

"Listen Penelope, do you ever remember a time when you were a kid and you just wanted to rebel against your parents and escape from the real world? I certainly do as a teenager, my mom always was yelling at me about to get my head out of the stars. But I had a family and they cared about me.

"Jo never got the opportunity to have any that. Her drunkard abusive father made her hate her life so much that she ran away from her childhood home. She came here and we found her. Now, she's become something more than any of us could have ever imagined.

"Punk and I may not be the most conventional parents, but at least we're willing to try and make her a part of our family. We're getting there through the ups and downs. If someone is trying to hurt Jo, we'll fight for her. If Jo falls off the beaten path a little, we'll be there help her get back on it. If she comes home after a guy broke her heart, we'll be there to repair it and to probably stomp the little bugger's face to pieces, but that's beside the point.

"We'll always be there for Jo, no matter what. She taught us that family doesn't end with blood, it never does. Family is those that protect you and make you feel safe and make you able to let the wall that you put up around yourself down.

"Jo should be able to have a family that will always be there for her, but I should have known better than to come here and try to get that done. Thanks for your time Miss Smith."

Colt rose out of his seat as Penelope stared at him in awe as he headed toward the door. Just as Colt was about to put his hand on the knob to open the door did the social worker's voice disturb him from his thoughts.

"Mr. Cabana, wait…" she called out as Colt turned around to find her staring at him, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can pull a few strings."

She pulled a sheet of paper out from under her desk and a pen.

"You can file for legal guardianship; you and Mr. Punk both can because of Joanna's father's decision to disown her; she technically has no other legal guardian right now." Penelope informed him as she handed Colt a pen and the piece of paper.

Colt looked at her a little shocked at the recent turn of events.

"I just need you and Mr. Punk to sign this and I can add Joanna's information and you'll be all set. Joanna will officially be part of your family after that." Penelope smiled as Colt immediately signed on the line that asked for his consent. Now he just had to wait for Punk to get back and sign on the other signature line. "Mr. Punk will have to come in and sign this himself; you are more than welcome to come with him."

Colt nodded his head still in awe that the social worker had done what she had for him.

"Thank you Miss Smith, thank you so much," Colt said as he shook her hand once more still in awe this was happening.

"You're welcome," said Penelope as she led Colt out of her office, "Oh and if you breathe one word of this to anyone around here consider your ass mine. So mum's the word, is that understood Mr. Cabana?"

"Yes, ma'am," Colt said instantly being stricken with fear because of the social worker's change in demeanor. He leaned in once more gently brushing his lips against her skin up by her ear in a barely audible whisper, "Thank you… again."

Penelope smiled at she adjusted her purple top and looked at Colt with a smile.

"Bring Joanna around sometime; I'd love to meet her." She said as Colt nodded and headed out the door to the lobby where he had come in.

He had a lot to do before Jo, Punk, and Zack got back. Punk had suggested another surprise after popping Jo the adoption question at Wrestlemania. The three wrestlers were going to have their work cut out for them for the next week. Not to mention the giant elephant in the room that was Wrestlemania in less than thirteen days. Colt shook his head and sighed while hailing a taxi. He had work to do. A lot of freaking work to do.

Penelope Smith watched as Colt Cabana faded from her sight and then leaned back in her chair raising her head to the ceiling shaking it in the process while shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"My prayers are with that child, pro wrestlers, that has to be an interesting life."

(XXXX)

Joanna walked back and forth impatiently pacing Punk's dressing room in the arena that they were at.

The door to the dressing room flew open. A wafting smell of mac 'n cheese came from the doorway. Jo sprinted forward and grabbed the confectionary food from the figure that had just entered the room.

"Whoa, somebody is ravenous this evening," said a shocked Randy Orton, who was holding his own bowl of steaming hot chili. Jo looked at the RKOing Superstar not even really giving the man a second thought as she began to chow down on the cheesy goodness that was in front of her. "Wow Jo, not even a 'Hi Randy, are you alright after the whole concussion incident?' You just take your mac 'n cheese and don't even acknowledge that I exist."

Jo turned to look at The Viper not very intrigued by his choice of conversation.

"Randy, do I need to give you one of my Midol pills or if I actually talk to you will you quit your bitching? God, you sound like a PMSing teenage girl." Jo muttered flopping down on the couch and flicking on the television in Punk's dressing room to the USA Network. The last few minutes of a rerun of NCIS were playing.

"While I'm glad to see someone is feeling a little better," Randy said as he joined Jo on the couch and ruffled her jet black hair the process.

"Yea, I'm back to my normal irritated rebellious self," Jo smirked as Randy nodded happy to see that the Rebel Angel had returned to her almost full potential. "So you on babysitting duty tonight while Punk and Zack are busy?"

"How did you know darlin'?" questioned Randy with a classic Viper smirk ruffling Jo's hair again as she grabbed his hand putting it into a death grip.

"Rands, stop ruffling the hair now…" Jo stated as she gave the Viper a death glare that would revival his own, "Oh look, Raw's on." Instantly the death grip was dropped and Jo turned her attention to the screen where Punk stood in the center of the ring rolling the microphone back and forth in his hands waiting for the camera guy's signal to indicate that they were on the air now.

"Last week, Chris Jericho said some rather personal things about me." Punk began as the crowd was eerily silent letting him continue, "All that stuff about my father being a drunk was true."

The crowd gasped in surprise a little from Punk admitting the truth.

"But… and this is a huge but… Jericho didn't mention that my father is twenty years sober and has gotten over his alcoholism. What my Dad did when I was kid, I really hated and hated him for a horribly long time for it. I despised the man, he was the reason I became Straight Edge in the first place. He helped to mold me into the man that I am today.

"I don't hate my father anymore. I managed to let the anger from his alcoholic days go a long time ago. I buried the hatchet hoping it would not come up again. But sadly, a certain douche went pillaging in my closet of skeletons. My dad and I get along great now and he is completely sober.

"So with that out of the way, I turn now to another subject, Chris Jericho. The so called savior, he is nothing more than a complete and total asshole who just looks for peoples weaknesses so he can find them and tear open wounds to make those people feel the pain they have long since forgotten.

"He is a piece of shit. He is the lowest form of a human being in existence. So that's why when Wrestlemania comes in thirteen days, you'll be sure that I'll retain my WWE Championship from that asshole. There is no doubt in my mind that this, right here, will be going home with me and not Jericho, no matter what his plans are. Just know Jericho, that at Wrestlemania your ass is mine, you don't insult family and get away with it."

Punk dropped the microphone and began to exit the ring.

"He certainly is stirred up about this isn't he?" questioned Randy as Jo nodded a bit worried about Punk. "What did Jericho do to him Jo?"

"It's not what Jericho did to him; it's what he did to me." Jo said turning and pointing to the scar running down her cheek showing it to Randy. The deep cut was almost healed, but not yet, there still remained dark red blotches around it. Randy's eyes widened and instantly understood Punk's reasoning of wanting to go after Jericho.

"Jericho was in on the plan to get you back to Wade wasn't he?" Randy asked as Jo nodded her head sadly, but Punk's voice yelling stopped her dead in her tracks from responding.

"Oh please, Punk it was only a matter of time before everyone knew the truth about Joanna. I just put it out there a little sooner than expected. Just because she is Wade Barrett's daughter doesn't mean she could hide it from the world any longer she needs to embrace it. Use it to her advantage." Jericho stated from up on the TitanTron.

"She's just using you and your buddies Punk, to get her father closer to the WWE Championship. Those stories she told you about being abused by Wade were all false. She isn't that daughter figure you think she is, hell she isn't even that Rebel Angel you all call her. She's just a teenager with a down trodden self-esteem looking for a good time. And you morons gave it to her. If I was you, I'd put her back on the street corner I found her on and not look back. Joanna Davis is nothing, but a waste of your time Punk. She's just another kid looking to get lucky and she did by having you find her. Jo should just go crawl back in that crate like I said earlier."

Jo looked on in shell shock as Randy grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Jericho had just told the whole WWE Universe her secret. He was accusing her of being a mole to help Barrett, which she would never do, ever. She despised the man with all her being, why in the holy hell would she help such an asshole?

"Wrestlemania Jericho, you're a dead man." Punk growled as he dropped the microphone and stalked out of the ring.

"Jo, darlin', come on, say something," Randy said as he watched the teen look at the TV not really knowing what else to do, but rub her back and try to get her to not freak out in the way that she was.

That was when Punk walked in carrying two bottles of water. He looked like he had aged fifty years since getting off stage and heading back to his dressing room. Punk glanced over at Randy and immediately noticed that the Rebel Angel wasn't her usual herself.

"Jericho's tyrant did this to her, right?" questioned Punk setting the bottles of water down in front of her. Randy nodded still rubbing her back. "I'm going to break his freaking neck come 'Mania."

"Is she going to be okay?" questioned Randy as Punk looked over to him.

"She'll be fine, if you would just leave us alone for a little bit that would be awesome." Punk said as Randy nodded immediately getting up and leaving muttering something about shooting a promo on his match against Kane for Wrestlemania.

Punk sighed as he sat beside the teen and looked over at the broken girl that was before him. He certainly had his work cut out for him for the evening. Just when they thought the Rebel Angel was almost back to her old self, Jericho went and broke her once again.

Man, they just couldn't win lately could they?

(XXXX)

The dead silence that filled CM Punk's motel room was eerily reminiscent in the days before he was everyone's favorite Straight Edge Rebel WWE Champion. It seemed like those days had happened a long, long, long time ago. But in reality it wasn't as far away as he thought it had been.

Jo sat quietly watching a movie on one of the queen beds that was in the suite. Since the earlier mishap with Jericho, Punk decided it was best to get the girl back to the hotel and have her relax. Having someone reveal that much of her life on national television had to have taken a toll on the poor teenager.

Punk stood shoulder propped up against the door with his arms folded over his chest watching the Rebel Angel. She hadn't wanted to take about what had happened and what was even odder was that she hadn't wanted to watch Zack's match to try to qualify for Team Teddy.

He shook his head thinking about how Zack had been petitioning hard to fight for the Smackdown GM. At Wrestlemania, it was going to be Raw GM John Laurnitis versus Smackdown GM Teddy Long. Two teams of wrestlers were vying for one GM to have complete control of both shows. Punk hoped and prayed that Laurnitis wouldn't win, but he had bigger problems to worry about for example, trying to comfort a teenage girl that was having trust issues with everyone around her.

If anyone should be having trust issues, it should have been him. Jericho had tried to convince him that Jo was a spy for Barrett. Punk knew in his heart of hearts that wasn't true. He had heard the pain in Jo's voice and seen the fear in her eyes when she spook about her father. You just couldn't make stuff like that up. Jericho was just a Grade A douche, who now thought he could torture poor disowned teenage girls and get away with it. What kind of sick demented person did that to someone?

A knock on the door resounded Punk from his thoughts and his visual image of beating Jericho over the head with a steel chair from all the stuff he had done to Punk and his family recently.

"How is she?" questioned Natalya as Punk looked at the blonde Canadian diva with sympathetic eyes. He motioned for them to go into the hallway to talk so Jo didn't over hear the conversation they were about to have. With a click of the hotel room door they were out in the hallway.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, I didn't know who else to call…" Punk said while running a hand through his hair. Natalya nodded at him thinking of all the divas that were on the rooster, many of them had gone off the deep end in recent weeks like Eve or were just plain evil.

"It's no problem," Natalya said with a wave of her hand, "I figured that I could get to know Jo a little better before some of the divas and I take her on that trip so you, Colt, and Zack can get her surprise done."

Punk smiled weakly at the woman in front of him. As of late, Jo had been lacking certain things that teenage girls in their life needed like shopping, painting their nails, and other girly things. Punk had approached Natalya a few weeks back about having some of the divas help Jo find a few dresses for Wrestlemania week. It was also a way to make sure Jo wasn't around during the week before 'Mania so the guys could do what they needed to without sneaking around. So of course, the Canadian said yes willing to help the Rebel Angel.

They just hadn't counted on Jericho ripping out the telling the truth card. That hadn't been in the plan at all. Leave it to him to screw everything up. So that's why Punk had decided to call Natalya that evening. Jo needed to show her emotions to someone of the same sex if she wasn't going to open up to him he figured another girl was the next best thing.

"She's been quiet," Punk said a bit worried, "She just got over Barrett's whole kidnapping thing and the little prick, Jericho decided to pull something like this, what the hell?"

Natalya put a hand on Punk's shoulder trying to get him to calm down.

"Take a deep breath; I'm sure Jo is just a little rattled like you were last week with the whole skeletons in your closet situation. I'll go talk to her. You go get a Pepsi or something to clear your head. You're of no use to her like this." She explained as Punk nodded weakly.

"Thanks Nattie," Punk sighed as he headed off down the hallway in search of a vending machine with Pepsi in it. Natalya watched him walk down the hallway before closing the door. What she heard was not what she expecting.

"Oh Flynn Rider," sighed Jo as she watched Tangled play across the screen.

Natalya certainly had her work cut out for her especially if an eighteen year old was watching Disney movies. With a sigh, she headed toward the bed to go comfort Jo.

Meanwhile, Punk walked down the hallway in the hotel kicking at the ugly crème colored carpet. At least Colt had been able to get the adoption papers signed for them. Punk just needed to put his John Hancock on it and they were set to go. Colt had been in an amazingly good mood when he had told Punk that. It was so good that it had rubbed off onto Punk, but just as quickly as that good mood had arrived did it vanish.

Punk leaned against a wall closing his eyes for a moment of peace. The last couple of hours had been pretty trying on him and Jo. He couldn't iterate how much he wanted to hurt Jericho for hurting Jo, but that would have to wait. With yet another sigh (which was probably his thousandth of the evening), he opened his eyes to find none other than Wade Barrett standing in front of him.

Without hesitation the champion grabbed the Brit by the shoulders and shoved him into the opposing wall pinning him against it. Punk's eyes glazed over with anger and malice not even wanting to know what the bastard was doing lurking around the hotel because if he was trying to hurt Jo he was dead.

"I'll only ask this once, Barrett, why are you here?" gritted Punk through his teeth keeping a steely eyed glare on the Brit. Barrett raised his hands in that 'I mean you no harm' position, but Punk would have none of it. Several seconds, which seemed like hours, passed between the two wrestlers before Punk spoke again. "Was I not clear enough the first time then let me articulate this a little better, why are you here?"

Barrett looked at Punk and pulled something out from one of his pockets. It took a moment for Punk to realize what it was. An old, ripped up, and tattered teddy bear was now held in Barrett's hands.

"What happened tonight, that was all Jericho." Barrett explained while not making eye contact with Punk, "I had nothing to do with it. You have to understand when Jo escaped from him he vowed that he would get what he wanted out of her even if he had to go through you.

"I never meant to hurt my daughter," Barrett said as Punk tightened his grip around his shoulders.

"That's a loud of bull shit and you and I both know it," Punk said grinding his teeth, "A real father would never hurt their own child just because of the death of someone they love. A real father wouldn't hurt a girl every year for some odd number of years to torment her. And most importantly a real father wouldn't disown his own fashion blood. You meant to hurt her so don't feed me some lie that you didn't."

Barrett was quiet for a moment pondering what Punk had said and finally nodding at the truth in his statements.

"I know what Jericho said tonight stirred her, a lot." Barrett paused choosing his words carefully, "None of its true what he said about her being a spy for me."

"You think I didn't know that?" muttered Punk with a roll of the eyes. Barrett shook his head in feigned annoyance with the WWE Champion. "So tell me Barrett, why are you really here before I decide to kick your ass back where it came from?"

There was another odd moment of eerie silence that passed between the two wrestlers.

"I got the adoption papers this afternoon; you'd be surprised how fast e-mail is nowadays?" Barrett snarked at the Champion, but that was when Wade decided to do something completely out of character even for him. Punk would later recall it as Barrett seeing the light, but that was probably from something else that happened after this conversation. "I'm not going to sue, I'm not going to fight it, I'm not going to kidnap her, I'm not going to do anything to hurt her anymore."

Punk looked at the Brit dumbfounded as to what he had just said.

"Hold on a second, your giving up and leaving Jo alone… what's the catch?" Punk asked while looking at the man like he had now grown three heads.

"There is none. I realized something really important after seeing Joanna with you three morons. It's that sometimes you need a family to support you and be there for you. I was never there for her and when I was I was hurting her. And that is the reason that I decided she should be with you and Cabana."

Punk stood a bit awestruck at what had just happened. Did Wade Barrett actually say he was giving up?

"There's something I want Joanna to have," he said holding up the bear to Punk, "Jo's mother made it for her when she was little and until I disowned her she had it. Something to remember her Mom, will you give it to her?"

Punk nodded his head loosening his death grip on Barrett's arms.

"I'm catching a flight to London in the morning. One of the wrestling circuits over there offered me a job as a part time trainer and I figured I'd take it. After all of this I think it's best if I head back to England. So I guess if we're done here I'll be on my way." Barrett said as he handed Punk the bear and began to head off.

Before he could do so he was whirled around while one fist hit his face while another hit his stomach causing him to fall onto the floor in agonizing pain.

"Now you'll be on your way," Punk muttered kneeling down to the man groaning in pain, "And if I ever hear again that you tried to hurt Jo, I'll make sure I'm not the only one here to hurt you."

Punk listened to Barrett groan in pain some more before stalking back to his and Jo's hotel room. He was pretty confident Nattie had calmed the teen down by now. Punk looked down at his hand where the teddy bear was, he'd hide it from Jo for now so she wouldn't see it. He wasn't going to trigger anything that she wasn't ready to face yet.

As Punk rounded a corner that he recognized as his hallway, he immediately saw Natalya outside the room waiting for him.

"So calm her down?" questioned Punk as Nattie nodded at him.

"Man, she was hard to open up. She doesn't like talking about her feelings, I wonder where she gets that from?" questioned the diva with a raised eyebrow, "But anyways, she's cool as a cucumber now and fast asleep to boot. I told her about the divas shopping trip and she was kind of excited she said the last time she went shopping was with you and Colt on Christmas Eve. It sounded like a rather traumatizing experience."

"Trust me; you have no idea," chuckled Punk, "Thank you for everything you did tonight."

"No problem," stated Nattie as she headed off in the direction of her own room, "You two have a good night and I'll see you both in the morning."

With that Natalya left the hallway leaving Punk to lock up the hotel room for the night. As he fell onto his own queen bed he couldn't believe how so much had changed in such a short little time all thanks to one little teenage rebel girl. And everything was about to change once again for everyone because of the adoption plans.

Punk sucked in a deep breath and exhaled as he crawled under the comforter letting his head hit the pillows and shutting his eyes. For once he wouldn't have to worry about Jo's father trying to get to her (he didn't trust Barrett any further than he could throw him) and hopefully, this was going to be the first of many peaceful slumbers for him. But Wrestlemania loomed on the horizon and Jericho was going to do anything and everything to try and get the title even messing with his soon to be adopted daughter.

But that would have to wait until another day because right now his main priority was going to be trying to build an eighteen year old girl's room out of the current guest room she was staying in in the apartment while she was out with the divas for the week.

Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was another one of those 'I'm going to kill somebody soon if I can't get this written chapters', my stupid muse didn't have any ideas on what to do except for the confrontation scene because the Raw was so freaking boring from this week of March it wasn't even funny. All it was was hype for the CenaRock match… grrr…**_

_**On another note (a rather kind of sad one if your one of those people who hates when stories end), there are about five chapters left: the Raw from the week before 'Mania, the week of 'Mania, Wrestlemania, the aftermath of 'Mania, and an epilogue. Plus an author acknowledgements section! So a few more weeks of writing this before venturing onto something new or going back to something old… god knows I put off Listen to Her Voice II for way to freaking long…**_

_**Anyways shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: Immortal War**_

_**Favorite Story: Immortal War**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**WhiteAsukalover: I know it was surprising my head didn't explode from all the cute in that chapter! And I have a cat too, his name is Griff. He is so lazy it's not funny. Lol!**_

_**Sonib89: I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff! :) And I figured Zack deserved a nice lady friend, Eve had been putting him through the ringer lately… poor guy!**_

_**Faye (): Oh my goodness did you leave enough reviews? Lol and you left the longest review I think I will give you a special prize *snaps fingers and CM Punk appears looking around in bewilderment and confusion* No need to thank me!*wanders off whistling letting you go at it with Punk* And jealous, you have tickets to the 1,000**__**th**__** eppy! Agh, I can't even get regular house show tickets, ugh what's a girl to do? :P**_

_**KaneLovesTristen: Thanks for the review! :)**_

_**louisiana-gal2: It definitely will be epic! :D**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite!**_

_**So until next time, do a rain dance to try and make it rain (where I live it's hot and dry and pretty much sucks), eat a cookie, do some laundry, go see a movie about sexy men stripping (Hey! A girl is allowed to ogle her eyes at Channing Tatum!), and have a Happy 4**__**th**__** of July (Rebel Girl actually went international a few weeks back, so to those of you reading from another country I'll just wish you a Happy July!)! :)**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	18. The Rebel Style

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel Style

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>March 19<em>_th__-25__th__, 2012_

Jo cringed at the nightmare that lay before her. This was pure uncanny horror. This was a form of sick twisted torture done to make her feel sick to her stomach. This… this… this… this was actually kind of fun.

"Oh Jo, darling you look fabulous in that dress!" squealed Kaitlyn as she sat watching the young Rebel Angel twirl around in the pretty short purple dress. It had one shoulder and ruffles down several sides along with a bejeweled belt twisting around her bust.

Jo blushed a bright red and turned to the other women who had joined them on their trip, "What do you guys think? Does it look good?"

"It looks absolutely wonderful bonita," said Rosa Mendes as she got up and twirled Jo around to see the rest of the dress. "This would make a lovely after party dress. Pair it with the right shoes and your set."

"She's right, the right shoes and accessories you'd be one hot mama," encouraged Natalya as she brought more dresses in for Jo to try on, "I brought some more, because sweetie, you can never have to many clothes plus we need to doll you up. This is WrestleMania for goodness sake. We need you looking hot!"

"Natalya is right," seconded Alicia Fox as she helped Rosa examine Jo's dress some more, "We might have to make some of the costume designers fit you, but it still would make an awesome party dress."

"You'd pick up a ton of guys," Tamina Snuka said while wiggling her eyebrows in encouragement at the teen as the others chuckled about it.

"Not that I don't like your ideas guys, but I'm sure Punk would have a stroke if he caught me with a guy, we haven't covered the dating rules yet." Jo explained as she twirled around once more and then stopped to look in the mirror, "I'm pretty sure him and Colt are hell bent on knocking the first guy that has feelings for me unconscious and then going back later to finish the job."

The Divas and the teen all burst out laughing at this. Punk and Colt were two of the fieriest competitors in the wrestling world, but when it came to anything to do with Joanna; they would stop at nothing to protect the girl. And the Divas found that the most adorable thing ever.

The Divas didn't all like each other that much, but when Natalya had approached them to go shopping with the Rebel Angel, who seriously needed girl time and lots of it because she had been plagued by men for God knows how long, they decided to put aside their differences for the week. Turns out when they all weren't snipping and cat fighting they got along really well with each other. There had been several Divas not invited such as Eve (the skank who Jo did not approve of), Beth Phoenix (an old flame of Punk's that was a She-Man that Punk didn't approve of), AJ (Daniel wouldn't let her go, jerkface.), and several others who were out on injury or family vacations. But the girls surprisingly were having a great time with each other and helping Joanna in the process.

Natalya had told them all about Punk's plan to ask Jo after his match at WrestleMania if she would like to have him and Colt adopt her so they needed to find the perfect dress for the Rebel Angel. Plus they needed to find her a Hall of Fame dress and an after party dress.

The after party dress was already taken care of since Jo loved the purple one shoulder dress with cascade ruffle. As the other Divas had said she would defiantly make heads at the after party turn with that baby. Punk and Colt would be fighting to keep the men off of the teen.

"Alright, so this one will be for the after party," said Jo as she headed back toward the dressing room getting ready to change into another dress.

"Hey Jo, would you mind trying on this one next?" questioned Natalya holding up a beautiful dress that was dark blue with little gold stars sprinkled around it. Jo grabbed the dress and nodded her head excited to try on the remarkable dress that Nattie had found and headed back to the dressing room.

"This was a great idea, Nattie," said Rosa with an approving smile.

"I'll second that," Tamina said enthusiastically as she flipped through a magazine on celebrity couples.

"And plus Jo is a really cool kid," added in Kaitlyn as she looked up from her phone where she was animatedly playing Angry Birds.

"How in the world did she survive without having females around her for the last couple months I have no idea," exclaimed Rosa with a shake of her head. "The torture that poor chica must have gone through having those barbarians around all the time not having a minute to act like a girl."

"While ladies she's with us now and having some girl time so I'm sure everything will turn out okay," explained Natalya in a calm and unconcerned manner. "Jo really is a sweet girl though, just be sure to let her know if she ever needs anything the Diva's locker room is always open to her."

All the Diva's nodded agreeing with Natalya and went back to mildly chatting amongst themselves until Jo made her appearance in the beautiful "Starry Night" evening gown.

"How do I look guys?" questioned Jo as she approached the women rather shyly and reluctantly in the beautiful evening gown. The Diva's all stopped what they were doing and stared in shocking disbelief at the young woman that stood before them. She looked absolutely beautiful in it. Jo shied away quickly knowing the dress probably looked horrible, "It looks really bad doesn't it?"

The Diva's all shook their heads immediately as Rosa was the first one to speak to the teenager again after regaining her mindset from the aftershock of Jo in the gown.

"Bonita, it looks absolutely wonderful, you shine like the bright little star that you are," The Spanish Diva said while patting Jo on the shoulder as Jo looked up to her and nodded. The other girls seconded Rosa's observance. "Those wrestlers at the Hall of Fame Ceremony won't know what hit them after they see you."

"Really?" questioned Jo optimistically.

"Definitely," said Natalya as she walked around Jo looking at the dress, "That is after we do your hair and make-up you'll look utterly beautiful. You'll be the cat's meow."

Jo chuckled at the Canadian Diva.

"No offense, Nattie, but I'm pretty sure no one has used that saying since the late 1970s." Jo said as she looked in the mirrors at her own reflection staring at herself in complete awe. Man, she was going to blow Punk, Colt, and Zack away in this dress if they all went to the Hall of Fame ceremony together.

And then the three wrestlers would probably gut any guy that would try and hit on her while looking completely beautiful. But that's what family did, chase off potential boyfriends with death threats of shooting them in the ass with a shotgun, but with her family it seemed pile driving the guy into the ground was quite an adequate way to deal with a potential suitor. Only her wrestlers would do something that ridiculous.

"Earth to Joanna," said Kaitlyn as she shot a hand out in front of the teen waving it in front of her face, "You in there girl? You were zoning off again and you got one more dress to find for Punk's match at WrestleMania and we need you on your top game for this shopping trip."

Jo snapped out of her thoughts and nodded grabbing the one that she had really liked from the beginning that Natalya had brought back from the front of the store. The dress screamed Rebel Angel all the way and Jo knew it was going to turn a few heads especially if she wanted to make an impact in the WWE Universe and kind of piss off Jericho in the process.

After uttering a few curse words about the zippering and yelling at the dress to cooperate, (it was like the hundredth dress she had tried on that day, so give her some credit) she emerged from the dressing room looking ready to kick any wrestler's ass if the occasion called for it.

The dress was a beautiful strapless short glitter tulle dress that was an off color white, but was still beautiful as Jo twirled around for the Diva's once more as they cooed in approval of the beautiful outfit that the teen had chosen. But this outfit had provoked some prodding from the women as to her entrance to WrestleMania seeing as she was going to be in Punk's corner to support him in his crusade to make sure Jericho would never harm her again.

"Well ladies, what's my nickname?" Jo questioned with a smirk across her face.

"The Rebel Angel," said Kaitlyn as the other women looked at the teen rather curious.

"And Angel's like to spread their wing's; don't they?" Jo asked with another smirk.

"You're going to do something with Angel wings, right?" questioned Tamina as Jo just continued smirking at the other women who were still trying to get her to answer the questions that they were plaguing her with.

"Ladies, you'll just have to wait for WrestleMania to see the Rebel Angel emerge because it will be glamorous." Jo said with a wink and walked back to the dressing room to change back into her jeans and retro Pepsi t-shirt that she had got at Old Navy along with a pair of Puma tennis shoes.

"Punk certainly did find a diamond in the rough didn't he?" questioned Kaitlyn with a shake of her head.

"That he did, Kaitlyn that he did." Natalya answered as she watched the Rebel Angel saunter back to the dressing room shaking her booty to Hot Shell Rae's "Tonight" playing through the speakers above.

Jo looked in the mirror one last time and smiled. Maybe hanging with the Diva's wasn't as bad as she had pegged it would to be. It was nice to be able to do girl stuff without getting judged by her wrestling boys about it.

Sometimes it was nice to act like a girl and not have to be one of the guys.

(XXXX)

"I knew we should have hired a contractor to do this."

"Uh… guys?"

"Colt, it's perfectly fine, it's not like we did any irreversible damage or anything!"

"Guys…"

"Yea, Punk because putting giant dents in the wall and then painting over them with purple paint will hide them from Jo in the long run. She'll probably notice them when she walks into the room!"

"GUYS!" shouted Zack Ryder at his two wrestling companions finally getting their attention as their heads snapped toward him in aggravation. "I would have put the paint brushes down before I started having that fighting match if I were you, now Jo's room is covered in purple speckles."

Punk and Colt looked around the room to find that both the carpet and walls- that were not yet painted anyway- were covered in the light purple paint. The windows also had paint dripping down their panes as well as the back of the door to the room.

The WWE Champion let out a deterred sigh; this was so not going how he had planned. This was supposed to be easy, not complicated. How hard was it just to get a couple of guys to work together to change the design of guest room to that of a teenage girl's? While a lot harder than one would think.

The paint incident was now just another setback that had happened today. It was like that old saying, everything that could go wrong will eventually go wrong. And boy howdy, had it.

Zack had felt the need to hang a ceiling fan making a giant mark in the top of the room after the plaster fell out. Colt had tried to make a loft style bed for Jo so that she could crawl up onto it which had resulted in splattered wood and its remnants everywhere. Punk, being the ever so logical one that he was, had at least cleared Jo's room out of all her stuff as well as any other items that were kept in the guest room before this whole renovation had started. There was a reason they were wrestlers and not contractors, this probably being why.

Punk was now sitting contemplating what to do. There was no way they were going to get this disaster cleaned up before they had to get to Raw that Monday and then they had to get down to Miami for the weeklong 'Mania festivities. He had long ago left Colt and Zack to clean up the paint as he tried to figure out the solution for his own problem.

"Meow," said Hawkeye as he jumped into Punk's lap begging to be petted since his mistress wasn't home. Punk sighed and ran his hand up and down the kittens back as he began to purr.

"What am I going to do, Hawk?" questioned Punk with a worried sigh, "I wanted to give Jo something special for welcoming her to the family, but there is no way the three of us can do this in the short amount of time of us being here only a couple of days."

The kitten looked up at the wrestler with those big blue eyes and nudged him in the arm.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" moaned Punk as he continued to pet Hawkeye, who just purred in happy bliss as his mistress's friend continued to pet him.

Just when Punk was sure all hope was lost with Joanna's room there came a knock on their apartment door. Setting Hawkeye down on the ground and not really knowing who the hell that could be he opened the door to find that several of his co-workers were standing it outside of it.

"Hey Punk!" greeted a cheery Randy Orton as he hoisted a pack of Pepsi and another of beer in front of him. "A little birdy told us that you needed some help with Jo's room and we even brought beverages!"

Punk cocked an eyebrow at Randy Orton, Sheamus, John Cena, and several other wrestlers who had befriended Jo in the last several months.

"Zack told us you needed a little help with this project of yours and well we figured we could help," said Cena with a shrug as he walked into the apartment, "You really didn't think you three were going to get this done by Monday did you? Dude, my contractor for my house took two years!"

"While you also didn't give him lucrative payments, idiot," Punk stated annoyed as he grabbed a can of Pepsi that the others had brought, "Guys, I really appreciate this, but…"

"But what?" questioned Colt as he came out covered in purple paint looking totally exhausted already not having really even gotten started on the bedroom. "Punk, you got to admit that we need the help, that room is a total disaster and if we aren't careful Zack might knock a beam out of the ceiling trying to put that chandelier in."

"Chandelier?" Punk asked confused, "I thought that was for a ceiling fan!"

"Only the best for Jo!" shouted Ryder from down the hallway.

"Gentlemen!" yelled Punk with the vigor of a drill sergeant, "We are going to tear that room apart like it was your fieriest opponent you have ever faced in the WWE or any wrestling brand anywhere, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES, SIR, CM PUNK, SIR!" shouted back the wrestlers as they grabbed the beer and soda heading toward the guest room in Punk and Colt's apartment. This bitch was going down.

_4 days, 412 hours, 1,281 minutes, and several cases of beer and Pepsi later…_

"I think we're done," said Punk smiling as he whipped his forehead of sweat with his arm.

"I didn't think it would get done," muttered Colt as he admired the room in beauty and admiration.

"You're telling me, Ryder and that damn chandelier of his," Randy said as he shook his head in annoyance at the young Long Island wrestler.

"Don't mock it, Orton! I thought it would fit Jo's taste! Plus I picked it up when I was antiquing with my family." Zack reasoned as three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him, "I said my girlfriend… I was antiquing with my girlfriend!"

"Whatever Zack, at least we're done." Punk sighed in contended bliss looking at their handiwork as he pulled the door shut to Jo's room so no one would see it until they all returned from WrestleMania. She was going to love what all the wrestlers had done for her and beyond appreciate it.

"Hold on, hold on!" Colt said as he yanked something out of the side closet instantly recognizing it as a big red ribbon. Cabana wrapped it around the door handle and smiled with his handiwork, "Now we're done."

"Oh thank fuck!" shouted Orton in exasperation as he wandered into the living room and fell across the couch tired from working on that room. "If I don't have to hang another picture frame, it'll be too soon or hang another chandelier for that matter."

"While we got done a lot sooner than if Zack hadn't called you and the others," stated Colt as he relaxed in one of the chairs. Earlier that morning Zack, Colt, Punk, and Randy said they could finish what they needed to do relieving the other wrestlers and thanking them for their help. "So do you think she will like it?"

Punk smiled as Hawkeye jumped up on his lap once again and meowed at him.

"Colt, I'm sure she'll just love it." He said with a smile as Hawkeye made his own little nesting spot on Punk's lap. "Architects we are not, but we do know Joanna Davis really well so I think we'll be okay."

"I hope your right because I am not going through the chandelier incident again!" shouted Randy in exasperation and shot a death glare towards that of Zack Ryder, who sheepishly went into the kitchen to grab some more beers and of course a soda for Punk.

"Meow!" cried out Hawkeye as he got Punk's attention.

"What is it Hawk?" questioned the WWE Champion as the kitten looked at him with a sad face and longingly cute eyes wanting something or rather someone. "Awe you miss, Jo?"

"Meow," nodded the kitten as he nuzzled Punk's leg with his head wanting him to take her to Jo.

"Don't worry Hawk, Jo's week with the Divas is just about up, which means you'll see her soon. It means we'll all see her soon. God knows it's been too long." Punk said picking up the kitten and smothering him with affection, but he would never tell the others he was doing that.

He was just filling in for Jo in the wake of her absence, yea that sounded official.

(XXXX)

_March 26__th__-31__st__, 2012_

"PUNK!" screamed Jo as she flung herself into the arms of the WWE Champion as the Divas of Raw looked on rather thoughtfully at the duo with smiles plastered across their faces.

"Jo… can't… breathe…" Punk said as Jo quickly stopped hugging Punk realizing what she was doing. "You've been taking hugging lessons from Ryder haven't you?"

Jo blushed and grabbed the few things she had in the Diva's locker room bidding the women goodbye and heading off with Punk to join him in his dressing room for the evening. According to the card that Jo had received earlier when she had arrived with the Diva's Punk was scheduled for a one on one match with Christian.

"So how was your week with the Diva's, Jo?" questioned Punk as he sat her suitcases down in his dressing room as he took a seat in front of the TV to watch the first several matches of the evening seeing as his match wasn't until way later in the night.

"It was good, I can't tell you too much though, Nattie said you need to be surprised." Jo said with a tiny giggle as she walked into Punk's bathroom to change into a different outfit than the one she was currently in. She was wearing a ratty old Colt Cabana T-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants along with her Chuck Taylor tennis shoes.

Punk only hoped what the Diva's had planned would not give him a heart attack at WrestleMania or even in the next week… no pun intended.

"What about you?" called Jo through the bathroom door, "How was your week?"

"Oh it was good; Colt and I did some work on the podcast and road our bikes. Fun stuff like that." Punk explained trying to remain as calm and chill as possible making sure not to giveaway their surprise to Jo.

Jo emerged from the bathroom at that moment in a pair of dark skinny jeans and plaid flannel shirt that snug around her hips. On her feet now we're some half inch heels that we're a plain black and her hair now pulled back into a straight bun making her look really professionally.

"Whoa," said Punk amazed at how the teen looked, "The Diva's certainly gave you advice didn't they; they just know I'll kill any guy that hits on you."

"Oh they knew, they knew really well, but I think it's time we go target Jericho. He's been targeting us long enough and somebody needs some momentum going into 'Mania, why not have it be you?" questioned Jo with an evil smirk.

"Jo, did I ever mention how much I like the way you think," Punk said as he wrapped a shoulder around the teen and headed towards me, "Lay it on me kid."

And so the plan was laid down as the two rebels headed to catering to get some food.

Later that evening, Raw continued to be a hustle and bustle seeing as it was the last show before 'Mania so many wrestlers were very busy trying to gain momentum over there opponent.

"You ready?" questioned Jo with a smirk as she caught a glance of Jericho heading to the gorilla to go and watch the match from ringside on commentary.

"Of course," Punk smirked, "Did you put the super glue on his chair?"

"Absolutely," Jo smirked back, "That bastard won't know what hit him. This… this is only the beginning of what is going to happen to him at 'Mania though right?"

"Don't worry; it's only the beginning," Punk said ready to make Jericho scream like a little girl, "Now shall we?"

"We shall," smiled Jo as she hooked her arm around Punk's as they headed out the ring for Punk's match against Christian. It was going to be a fast match and then they could head back to the hotel to relax before starting the whirlwind WrestleMania press junket. It was going to be a long week.

"Cult of Personality" rang throughout the arena as the fans got on their feet for the Voice of the Voiceless and his young friend as they walked down to the ring. Christian wasn't in the ring, but Jericho was already sitting at the table in the announce chair that Punk and Jo had sprayed invisible super glue all over a few hours before.

Jo winked at Punk as she left the ring to go taunt Y2Jerkface, she was happy now that the Divas had given her all that makeup glitter, it was going to look very pretty on Jericho. It would be fitting. And with a little help from the ladies in the costume department they had given her some different colored craft feathers to throw on him too.

Jo reached under the ring to where she had stashed the bottle of super glue and then ran over to Jericho, who was surprisingly not watching her every move, but watching Punk's instead. It was like he was waiting for something, something special to happen to Punk.

She shook it off as just being paranoid and immediately ran over to the announcer table and threw the glue at Jericho, who immediately tried to go after her, but found that he couldn't. Jo smirked evilly as she grabbed the box of craft feathers and threw them on him making Jericho scream at the top of his lungs about how much of a little recluse she was.

After the crowd enjoyed taking pictures of Y2chicken, Jo grabbed the glitter and threw it at him causing him to go into full threat mood. Jo shook her head as she turned to find Punk laughing hysterically.

But what happened next was no laughing matter.

Christian appeared out of nowhere and immediately started hurting Punk, who was caught off guard from the attack of Captain Charisma. Jericho was yelling instructions at the other Canadian man with an evil glint in his eye. He smiled sickly at Jo and then returned to his yelling.

Jo was fast on her feet and knew that Punk needed help. Quickly, she scanned the area to find a little boy holding one of Santino Morella's snake puppets in the audience.

"Hi," said Jo as she got down to eye level with the kid, "My friend over there is in trouble. Do you think you can help me?"

The kid nodded in awe that one of the people from his favorite TV show was taking to him.

"Okay, can I borrow your Cobra puppet?" asked Jo sweetly as the kid instantly stuck his hand out and handed it to Jo, who then marched back over to Jericho, who was still glued to the chair and shoved the puppet down his throat causing him to shut up.

With that Jo climbed into the ring where Christian was busy at work hurting Punk's shoulder. He was succeeding because the WWE Champion was screaming out in agonizing pain.

"Hey Christian!" shouted Jo as she climbed into the ring taking her heels off to have a steadier balance, "Why don't you come pick on someone your own size?"

Christian dropped Punk to the ground; the latter was almost unconscious from the sneak attack. Christian rolled his eyes at the teen not impressed with what was before him.

"Joanna, I don't want to have to hurt you," said Christian calmly as Jo walked up and poked him the chest several times.

"Too late," said Jo as she jumped on Christian tackling him to the ground and throwing punches at the former World Heavyweight Champion, "You hurt Punk, you hurt me, you asshole."

Christian wailed out at first in laughter at the attempts of the teen to put him in such extreme moves such as the Arm Bar Cross, The Cross Face Chicken Wing, etc. But then when she started using moves that Punk had taught her, that was when shit got real.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" cried out Christian in pain as Jo hit a nerve in his neck while she was applying the Anaconda Vice as her final move onto the jerk that had hurt Punk.

It didn't take long before medics and referees raced out and yanked Jo off of Christian as he was loaded on a gurney to be taken to a hospital to be examined. Jericho, as well, was wheeled out to go and get unglued from the announcer chair. But as he rolled past Jo, he shot her a look. Before Jo knew what she was doing, she shot back a sharp glare as well.

"At 'Mania, this ends." Jo vowed as Jericho was wheeled past. Jericho only laughed and pointed to his cheek smiling at his fine handiwork of the scar that he had left on Jo's face.

"Joanna," whispered Punk as he limped over to her a little sore, "You okay, kid?"

Jo looked at Punk and then where Jericho and Christian had been wheeled to behind the curtain.

"I'm fine," muttered Jo as she narrowed her eyes ready for another ambush attack if it happened, "What about you, Punk, are you alright?"

Punk smiled and patted the teen's shoulder.

"I'm fine Jo," said Punk as he helped Jo out of the ring and then headed out of it himself, "But you certainly did a number on those two. I think you might have broken Christian's neck."

"Really?" questioned Jo a little concerned.

"Not that he didn't have it coming, but yes, you really are a little Rebel Angel." Punk said while walking up the ramp with Jo wrapped in his arms.

"You got that right," smiled Jo, "You could just say the Rebel Angel just made her first appearance and trust me it won't be her last."

"I hope not, especially if I keep getting my ass handed to me like that, I'll need her to keep me in line." Punk moaned as he rubbed his sore back continuing to walk with Jo up the ramp.

"Don't worry; the Rebel Angel's got your back as well as her own. Trust me." Jo replied with a smile and a wink as she waved to a few fans and then turned back to Punk.

"When haven't I?" questioned Punk as the two ducked behind the curtain ready for whatever challenges 'Mania would bring for them to face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Real life has been a real pain in the hindquarters lately, every freaking time I get in the mood to write something of unexplainable circumstance would come up. But whatever, this chapter got done, HAZAH! Even Rupert my pet plot bunny, say hi Rupert *Rupert waves to reviewers, readers, and lurkers* didn't have any ideas. But we got through it, thank goodness!<strong>_

_**Anyways… shout outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: WhiteAsukalover and Mini Voice of the Voiceless**_

_**Favorite Story: KaneLovesTristen, Mini Voice of the Voiceless, and NoraMermaid**_

_**Reviews: WhiteAsukalover, KaneLovesTristen, Sonib89, Mini Voice of the Voiceless, louisana-gal2, and Anonymous I**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite!**_

_**Also side note, if you do leave a review please, please, please, leave your penname in the review so I know who you are and FFN does not just tell me you're just a guest, I like to try and give my readers a shout out in my stories. And also make sure the system didn't log you out, it's done that to me a couple times too when I leave reviews, not cool system, not cool!**_

_**So until next time, be super excited that you survived that brutal heat wave from this last week, try and get it to rain (trust me, I'm still working on that one), go to an orientation meeting, go buy some shoes, and find a good book to read!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	19. The Rebel's Miami Takeover

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Miami Takeover

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>March 26<em>_th__-31__st__, 2012_

The convention center's hallways brimmed with people overflowing as they looked at everything and anything that was related to the WWE. WrestleMania Access was well underway in Miami and fans from all over the country plus all over the world were pouring into the local area. There were many attractions, dark matches, and press conferences going on as WWE fans swarmed everywhere they went inside of the building.

Joanna Davis just sat staring at the chaos that was ensuing in front of her as Punk, Ryder, and Cabana kept getting swarmed by fans for autographs and photos as they tried to walk around the convention center to see the attractions. They couldn't go five minutes without the men being asked for an autograph, photo, or for somebody to kiss their baby.

Jo leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed and Chicago Cubs baseball cap pulled very heavily down on the top of her head so the rabid fans would have trouble trying to figure out who she was. She really didn't want to give autographs. It was only the beginning of the WrestleMania Week and she was already exhausted from it.

Zack, Punk, and her had left Raw immediately after it had gone off the air Monday night and took a 2 A.M. flight to Miami by the next morning Jo hadn't slept because she hated flying on planes. The guy's then proceeded to head out to go work out insisting that Jo rest, but to Jo's surprise Chi, Big O, Mr. Ryder, and Colt had soon joined the two other wrestlers and teenager in the suite in the hotel by that afternoon.

Any plans of Jo getting a nap were then thrown out the window when Punk told her they had to head over to the convention center for Access. Jo sighed as she grabbed her make-up bag and marched to the bathroom in the suite muttering something about having to not look like the walking dead in front of millions of people.

So that was how she had got to where she was standing where she was right now, away from the crowd leaning up against the booth for the National Guard watching the boys sign autographs.

Jo sighed as she shook her head. All she wanted to do was sleep and she couldn't even do that. How the heck Zack and Punk were functioning was beyond her, maybe it was the three cups of coffee they had downed early that morning? Maybe Jo should have considered drinking some instead of just getting that strawberry banana smoothie.

"Judging by that sigh, it sounds like somebody doesn't want to be here," said a female voice from beside Jo on the left. Jo turned to look at the young woman with strawberry blonde hair, a C.M. Punk T-shirt, jeans, and gladiator sandals on her feet.

"How did you know?" questioned Jo with a laugh.

"Oh honey, it's a gift." The woman stated simply, "Your boyfriend drag you here against your will too?"

Jo raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"No, no, I'm with…" Jo paused momentarily not wanting to have this lady go psycho on her wanting an autograph, "With some family friends, why did your boyfriend drag you here against your will?"

The woman laughed and shook her head.

"No, Oliver's intentions were good, but I don't know I just outgrew this so long ago. Our first date he took me to a WWE event, I'd always wanted to go. And plus that was just the beginning of our relationship and it was two years ago now."

"Whoa, that's impressive!" Jo remarked as the strawberry blonde smiled at her.

"It is, isn't it? But I don't know, for some reason he thought getting WrestleMania tickets was a good idea and coming to Access too. But the minute we walked into the building he threw me aside like an old shoe, probably busy off stalking Randy Orton or John Cena or something. He couldn't be normal and just want to go over to the ocean or something. Oh well…" she sighed "But I am actually really excited to finally meet one person in this company."

"Yeah?" questioned Jo "And who would that be?"

The woman blushed as she giggled a little while shaking her head.

"You probably wouldn't know her, very few people do." The strawberry blonde once again replied.

Jo smirked, "Try me."

"While she hangs around with CM Punk a lot, many people are saying that she's his new sidekick. A few other people are saying that she's his daughter from an old fling with Lita. And then according to the dirt sheets, that my boyfriend reads, she's some sort of wrestler's disowned daughter who was found in an alleyway by Punk, Bryan, and Ryder. And then I read somewhere that she was an alien." The woman said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Humph, leave it to the dirt sheets to get it right," muttered Jo in a bit of annoyance.

"Excuse me?" questioned the woman with a frown.

"I mean I think I know who you're talking about," smiled Jo as the woman smiled back warmly.

"Yea, I'd give an arm and a leg to meet Jo Davis, she's a bad ass." The strawberry blonde exclaimed.

Jo started choking on her own spit as the woman tilted her sideways.

"Miss, are you alright?" questioned the blonde with worry in her voice. Jo quickly caught her breath and stopped choking getting her breath back underneath her and regaining her ability to breath.

"I'm good. I just never heard anyone describe me like that is all," Jo explained realizing what she had let slip as the woman also had. Carefully examining the teenager under the ball cap with the black pony tail pulled back out of her face, a grin spread across the woman's face and she extended her hand.

"It's awesome to meet you Miss Davis." The strawberry blonde said as Jo blushed.

"Please don't call me Miss Davis, just call me Jo, everybody else does." Jo said with a smile accepting the handshake that lasted all of a minute. This woman didn't seem to be as nuts a fan as Jo had pegged her for. "I didn't catch your name though."

"It's Maria; it's really cool to meet you Jo. You're a real role model for a lot of young women out there. You inspired me to take a kick boxing class to protect myself against jerks out there like Dolph Ziggler."

"I'm glad to be of assistance Maria," Jo said with a smile, "But of all the wrestlers to like, honestly, why me?"

"You really don't see it do you?" questioned Maria with a sad expression, "Because Jo, you're so real, so life like, you're not a Barbie with a boob job. You're like the rest of us, you have issues and problems, that's why we meaning female fans, of course, like you girl."

Jo smiled at the woman as Maria put her hand on her shoulder.

"Plus I love your chic couture style that you have; you have the cutest clothes out of everyone on the roster! I always yell at Oliver on Monday night 'What is Jo wearing?' No lie." Maria said with a laugh.

"I do love my clothing and accessories, wait until you see what I have planned for 'Mania, it is awesome!"

"Good, I'll probably grab my credit card and run to the nearest store to buy it." Maria joked as Jo heard someone call her name as well as hearing someone call Maria's name.

"While it sounds like Punk is calling you," Maria said with a smile.

"And Oliver is calling you, I think that's him right?" questioned Jo as Maria giggled again.

"Yea, that's him. Hey Jo, tell Punk I say good luck for Sunday night against Jericho, the Y2jerkface needs it handed to him. I'll see you around, okay?" Maria asked with a wave and a smile.

"Alright, thanks for the chat Maria! You made the time go by a lot faster than it did when I was standing here by myself." Jo said with a wave goodbye as she turned and walked into the direction of Punk. As soon as she approached Punk and the others they saw the change in Jo's demeanor.

"While someone looks rather happy with them self, what did you do rob a child of their candy?" questioned Punk with a parental glare and arms crossed over his chest.

"Not exactly, just met someone really nice is all, that wasn't a psycho fan." Jo explained as the little entourage began to try and walk around the arena again. They had gone not further than maybe ten feet when a man jumped in front of Punk dragging a familiar strawberry blonde along with him.

Jo immediately recognized the woman as Maria and the man must be her boyfriend, Oliver. Black hair falling in his face, very tall and tan, and really masculine, no wonder Maria liked him so much.

Oliver was propped up on one knee in front of Maria, while Punk and Jo were standing beside the woman watching as Oliver pulled out a small velvet box. Jo immediately knew what was happening and swore that she saw Maria gasp.

"Mar, I know you think that I dragged you down to Miami just so I could go to 'Mania, but there was a bigger reason. Remember our first date when you told me you wanted to see CM Punk up close and personal while now you can because he is right here as I am proposing to you. Plus, if we need a witness he'll probably be all over the photos as I am doing this.

"I love you Maria, I wouldn't do anything differently that we have done the last two years. You have been my biggest adventure to date and I don't want to lose you. I want to keep going on adventures with you. So will join me in the biggest adventure of my life by marrying me?"

Maria stood there and blinked for a few seconds before speaking as the crowd that had now formed behind them started chanting, 'YES! YES! YES!' (Not to the credit of Daniel Bryan), Jo smiled at Maria when she looked around the crowd still flabbergasted that this man had asked her to marry him.

"Yes," she squeaked, "Hell yes, Oliver, I'll marry you!"

Maria said as she practically tackled Oliver to the ground splaying him across the ground in a hug as the crowd burst into cheers and shouts as Oliver put the ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you fiancés," said Punk with a small smile playing across his own lips, "Congrats Oliver and Maria, you two crazy kids! And my best wishes in your marriage!"

Jo smiled as she waved at Maria, who nudged Oliver and pointed to the teenage rebel immediately realizing who it was and returning the wave.

"That was pretty wild wasn't it?" questioned Punk to Jo as they again began to walk around the arena after the Oliver's proposal to Maria. Jo could only nod as she smiled at the WWE Champion.

"It was wasn't it," Jo said with laugh, "Does stuff like that happen a lot, happily ever after stuff?"

Punk shrugged his shoulders at the teenager, not really sure how to give her a decent answer. What happened with Oliver and Maria was pure chance, in the WWE nothing was ever for sure. But Punk could only hope that Jo would get her happily ever after with the family that she deserved.

Punk wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder and glided her through the mass crowd in the arena.

"Sometimes Jo, you just have to have a little faith."

(XXXX)

You know that music that they play in all those cheesy Jaw movies? While think of that and then think of Zack Ryder wearing a fake plastic toy shark fin on his back as he swam around in the ocean scaring some of the poor beach goers of Miami. Joanna Davis just sat there cracking up laughing as Chi buried Big O in the sand and Mr. Ryder hit on his Melina cardboard cutout. Punk and Colt watched from nearby relaxing. The week had gone by astonishingly fast and it was finally Friday. The last day the wrestlers had to relax before the rest of WrestleMania week took its toll on their psyches.

Jo had been wanting to hit the beach all week, but the men had all been too busy running around like chickens with their heads cut off, but now Jo sat in her pale blue bikini staring longingly at the ocean, knees curled up to her chest, with a look of deep pensive thought on her face.

"You okay, broskette?" questioned Zack a bit worried looking down at the black haired beauty as he slid up beside her on the beach realizing that just minutes ago she was laughing at the pathetic Jaws reenactment that he had tried to create. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing Zack, just thinking about while everything, I guess." Jo said with a shrug of her shoulders. What happened the other day at the convention center with Maria and Oliver had gotten Jo thinking about while, everything that had happened to her, the disownment, the finding of a new family, the hell she went through, the scars, the pain, the hope, the comfort, the family, everything. It had just been a rollercoaster rid of emotions all the way from back in December.

"I'm just worried is all," stated Jo as she turned to look at Zack with her emerald eyes glowing softly at the Long Island star. "What's going to happen to me once 'Mania's over? Do I go back to my father or do I just go out on my own and try to support myself? I mean you guys have supported me so well, but I don't want to overstay my welcome, you know what I mean?"

Zack chewed his thoughts over carefully before responding to the teen.

"Jo, listen to me when I say that you are like family to me. You showed me things that I didn't even think were possible for a guy like me. And you showed me Eve's true colors, the lying skank. You're not just some kid we took in off the street, your better than that. You're my little sister, that I fight for no matter what although some days I'm convinced that it's the other way around," Zack chuckled.

"I'm positive that Punk and Colt would agree with me; you're family now and always will be, so don't go second guessing yourself like that kiddo. You're right where you belong, no matter what anybody else says, especially tools like your father or Jericho, you're a great kid and don't let anyone tell you different." Zack said as he ruffled Jo's hair yanking out his sunglasses and the plastic shark fin once again. "Now what do you say about you and me scaring some innocent beach goers?"

Jo smiled and looked over at her surrogate big brother.

"Woo, Woo, Woo, You Know It!" Jo said smile as she took off running knowing full good and well what Zack was going to say to her next.

"JO! THAT'S MY CATCHPHARSE, DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T USE IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IN A LEGAL BINDING CONTRACT! THAT'S CALLED AN ILLEGAL COPYRIGHT!"

Meanwhile, in a calmer more relaxed state of mind sat CM Punk lying on his beach blanket shirtless while letting the rays of sunlight him. Given that the man was so unnaturally pale, he needed a little color before going into his WWE Championship bought against Chris Jericho (the neon palm tree). Colt sat to his left flipping through the numerous comic books the two had brought along on the trip. They were both major comic junkies so it seemed to fit them just right to be getting a tan and reading them.

When they looked over and saw Jo's pleas as Zack threw her in the water from using his catchphrase again, all they could do was laugh as Jo went to tackle the young WWE Superstar yanking him into the cold ocean water. Seeing Jo happy was the only thing that mattered to them now, while that and protecting her from any harm that would come her way. But if one of them lost their titles anymore they wouldn't care, they were a family and that would mean more than any title that could ever be bestowed on anyone of them.

"Do you think she's going to be happy about us adopting her?" questioned Colt breaking the silence that had been brewing between the two lifelong wrestling companions. Punk smiled meekly.

"Colt, you're the one that told me that we make her feel wanted," Punk said with a sigh, "I bet when we pop the question she's going to be so surprised she bursts down crying tears of joy."

Cabana smirked knowing that was exactly what the teen would do and nothing more.

"Speaking of that what's the plan of attack on Sunday anyway?" questioned Colt unsure of the happenings of how he and Punk were going to ask Jo if she would like it if they would adopt her.

Punk smiled his classic trademark smile at Colt. The WWE Champion had a plan and a good one at that, but it was going to take preparation, skill, cunning, accuracy, and most of all making sure all three wrestlers weren't completely tone deaf.

"Colt, how do you feel about singing?"

(XXXX)

"I feel ridiculous," muttered Jo.

"Oh calm down girly, you look good." Kelly Kelly replied as Jo adjusted the dress again on her shoulders. The 'Starry Night Ball Gown' flowed down Joanna amazingly making her body slender and beautiful. With the divas instance Jo had gone along and got her hair done. Now it was in a beautiful up do pulled back with some glitter and stars placed strategically in certain spots. She looked beautiful, but would Jo admit that… that would be a hell to the no.

Jo had gone across the hallway to Kelly's room for most of the day again at the insistence of the petite blonde diva; she didn't want Punk and company to see her before she was ready for the evening. The girls had made a day of getting their hair, nails, and make-up done.

"You're going to knock 'em dead Jo," replied Kelly as she helped Jo put in the dangling star earrings that went so well with the dress along with the star necklace that sat centered on her chest. Jo had wanted to wear her 'Queen of Our Hearts' necklace, but sadly that one didn't match the color scheme for her dress.

Jo sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, not even recognizing the reflection.

"Alright, one last brush up… and there! Done!" smiled Kelly very content with her handiwork.

As Kelly said those words did a knock come on the door of the Kelly's hotel room followed by three male voices that Jo would recognize anywhere in the world.

"It's Punk."

"And Colt."

"And Zack."

Kelly motioned for Jo to stand up and take a position in the bathroom on the other side of the room to surprise the three male wrestlers. Jo nodded as she hiked up the long evening gown and headed into the bathroom. With that Kelly opened the door to the three tuxedo wrestlers, Kelly almost let a small moan escape from her mouth while looking at them.

"You alright, Kel?" questioned Punk, who was by far the handsomest in his tux as Kelly could only nod unable to form a comprehensive sentence. That's what wrestlers in tuxes does to women turns them into a steaming pile of 'I want to have sex with you so bad, right now!'

It took Kelly a little bit to regain her upstairs brain, but when she did she happily presented the Rebel Angel to them.

"Gentlemen, I'm happy to give you your Rebel Angel, Joanna Davis," Kelly exclaimed with a Vanna White motion towards the bathroom as Jo walked in a bit embarrassed by the outfit. The three wrestlers mouths started to open and close like a fish out of water. "You three might want to pick your jaws off the floor before you go, I don't think the audience will like seeing you like that."

The young Rebel glanced at the three wrestlers and blushed as a smile crossed her face as she glided across the room to join her family. Zack was the first to form a comprehensive sentence.

"Jo, you look beautiful." Zack said ending with a wolf as she blushed deeply at her surrogate big brother, happy with his approval of her outfit for the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" exclaimed Colt next regaining his composure as he examined her closer with his eyes, "I'm going to have to beat the fan boys off with a stick or something because they are going to want to pounce on you really badly."

"Ummm… thanks?" asked Jo skeptically knowing Colt just wanted to protect Joanna from any harm that would come her way. "I'm happy that you want to keep me safe from the rabid fan boys."

"It's what I'm here for, haven't you seen my business cards, they say Colt Cabana, Scare off of Fan Boys for Hot Women Extraordinaire," Colt laughed as Jo shook her head at the comedian.

"I really worry about your psyche, you know that?" Jo muttered as she turned to the one man who hadn't yet spoken out of the little group, "Punk, you okay?"

Very few times in life had CM Punk been speechless, the last time it had happened had when the Black Hawks had won the Stanley Cup over a year ago so you could tell by now that it didn't happen often and when it did no one was ever prepared for it. Colt knew what was going on, but for Zack, Jo, and Kelly they had no freaking clue if he was going to be okay. He couldn't make a snarky remark if his life had depended on it at this moment. Thank you, Joanna Davis.

"You shine very brightly my little starlet, it's like you fell from the heavens just to grace us with your beauty. You look wonderful, Joanna." Punk said as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead with Jo looking up at her surrogate father figure with happiness and adoration.

Jo had never expected to see the look that was in Punk's eyes in a million years, but she recognized it almost immediately. The look was one of a father realizing that his daughter was all grown up, but would still be his little girl talking her steps for the first time, playing catch, going on her first date, getting to aim a shotgun at the first boy that broke her heart, seeing her cross the stage at graduation, helping her move-in to numerous dorm rooms, apartments, and houses, and eventually giving her up to another man on her wedding day. That look that was in Punk's eyes now was the one Jo had craved for so long from Barrett that she was sure she would never receive. But now, now she realized that she didn't have to crave it any longer because Punk saw her as his daughter.

"Guys, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on like right now!" said Zack glancing down at his fancy smart phone glancing at the time, "Thanks for everything Kelly, but we have to be at dress rehearsal shortly, so we'll so you over there!"

Kelly nodded happy to be of assistance to the WWE Champion and his companions.

"No problem," Kelly said as she yanked her own dress out of the closet for the evening festivities. "I'll see you all over there."

The other four occupants of the room nodded as they decided to head out, but before Jo left Kelly grabbed her wrist.

"You know Miss Jo, if you ever want to hang out or something just let me know." Kelly stated as Jo nodded thankful for Kelly's help and also thankful that after that first crazy encounter with her so many months ago the blonde haired diva had mellowed out and come so much more down to Earth.

"Sure thing, Kelly, I can't spend every waking minute with those three bozos, otherwise I just might shoot myself in the foot or something, which wouldn't be good for anyone." Jo said with a laugh as she started to head out the door, but stopped suddenly. "Hey Kelly, do you think you could do me one more favor today?"

"Sure thing hun, what is it?" questioned the Diva as Jo tossed her a camera almost immediately knowing what Jo wanted. Kelly smiled as the teen yelled at the three men to stop in the hallway as Kelly walked out the door carrying the camera.

"Alright, you three pick her up and hold her sideways… yea perfect like that… now Jo prop your elbow up… and alright everybody smile… Ryder stop making bunny ears behind Punk… okay now on three guys, you all need to smile… One… two… three…"

Click.

Kelly glanced down at the camera's digital screen to see the picture she had taken.

Punk, Zack, and Colt stood all lined up in their tuxes while Joanna was in her gown being held by them horizontally with a laughing expression on her face as the men all smirked. The light hit their faces just right as smiles and laughter showed across their faces. All four of them looked lovely and you could tell that they were very close; somebody might even mistake them for a sister and her brothers. They were much more than that, they were a family no matter what anyone said, they'd always be a family through thick and thin.

Three rebellious pro wrestlers and a teenage Rebel Angel were pictured in that photo, a family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, which one of you feed Rupert some plot idea about Jo going and playing golf because I originally had her playing in the WrestleMania Pro Am Tournament, but couldn't get past her showing up all the guys in golf and then that plot idea would stop so I took a detour and wall-a this chapter finally came to life! Hurray! *glances at Rupert* Remind me to not let you eat my African Violet anymore, it gave you some weird idea about pairing Jo and Zack up in this chapter, no, no, no! No romance in this fic, it's a rule!<strong>_

_**Sorry for the long wait loves, but it's been a hectic couple of weeks for me. FF got put on the back burner yet again, but it was only a three week hiatus, so no biggie. And with our pre-Mania chappie in the books that leaves us with three more chappies to go which sets me right on time for the story to wrap up before I head back to school and go on another hiatus until probably next summer (I'd say winter, but I'll probably be out of the country for a little bit).**_

_**The story of Oliver proposing to Maria is actually true, it happened right in front of Punk at WrestleMania Access, thank you Twitter. I doubt those are the details it happened under, but I'm using my creative license as a writer so yea… but it's still an awesome story! How many people can say 'I proposed to my wife, in front of C.M. Punk, the WWE Champion?'**_

_**Anyways let's do some shout-outs…**_

_**Favorite Story: redrainbow123**_

_**Reviews: Sonib89, cheryl24, louisana-gal2, Mini Voice of the Voiceless (Faye, I didn't see your sign on account I didn't watch Raw 1,000 :( but I bet it was still amazing, right?), WhiteAsukaLover (I do enjoy underrated bands like Hot Shell Rae, The Wanted, and Florence and The Machine, glad you liked!), and Hardylover (sorry for the long wait for an update, glad you love the story!)**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite!**_

_**So until next time, have a telephone conversation with a good friend of yours, do a bunch of paperwork for various opportunities that you have on your horizon, win Miss Congeniality at your local County Fair (yet, another reason why I was gone for so long), do some interviews with your local newspaper, go to the dentist (did I use this one in this fic already?), and feed Rupert with some reviews, I really don't want him eating the African Violet anymore, hey you stupid plot bunny get off the ledge and stop eating the plant! Ack… Rupert get back here, you stupid plot bunny!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_

_**100**__**th**__** reviewer gets a special surprise next chapter courtesy of Rupert and me! :)**_


	20. The Rebel's Special Bonus Scene

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

Special Bonus Deleted Scene

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><strong>Cap<strong>: (claps hands together happily and smiles at Rupert the Plot Bunny) Now stay in the cage and don't eat the African violet anymore. I'll let you come out when I need you to help me write the next chapter of Rebel Girl. But for now I think a little pinning on Pinterest won't hurt anyone.

*15 minutes later after captainbartholomew gets settled in with her computer, some tunes, and hot chocolate does a knock sound on the door*

**Cap**: It's open.

**CM Punk**: You know you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that, weird goat faced men might come in and try to attack you.

**Cap**: (rolls her eyes) Hardy, har, har, Punk, now what do you want can't you see I'm busy?

**CM Punk**: While since you asked, I'd like to have an FF. net party!

**Cap**: (raises very Rockesque eyebrow) You're kidding, right?

**CM Punk**: Nope, I'm serious. And to prove my point I brought a few friends. (Yells back out the door) Okay guys, come on in!

**Zack Ryder**: Woo, Woo, Woo, Party and You Know It!

**Colt Cabana**: I brought the chips and dip!

**Randy Orton**: Do I really have to be here for this?

**The Miz**: (immediately walks over to Cap and smiles) Hey girl, how's it going?

**Cap**: (trying not to faint) G-g-g-g-oooood. Okay so maybe I won't kill you in your sleep tonight, but if this is a FF. net party that means we need some readers. *snaps fingers*

*Several readers from The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl appear*

**Cap**: Punk, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Mini Voice, Mini Punk, Im crazy awesome, and MiniPunkette531. Ladies, he's all yours, have fun with him.

*several screams can be heard especially Punk's as he runs away in terror from his fans*

**WhiteAsukaLover**: Your evil, you know that right?

**Cap**: (bats eyes innocently at White) Who little old me? Never!

**WhiteAsukaLover**: Broskette…

**Cap**: Hey look White, there's Zack Ryder! Zack, what's up my man? (Cap then sneaks off as the two begin a very in depth conversation about Long Island and wrestling)

**louisiana-gal2**: Come on Rupert, eat this! Just because I feed you a bad plot idea doesn't mean you shouldn't eat anything else the reviewers give you.

**Sonib89**: Yea, look we brought some lettuce and carrots.

**Cheryl24**: And even some lilies for you to munch on.

**Cap**: What are you guys doing? Bribing the bunny?

*all three look at Cap with guilt ridden faces*

**Cap**: It's okay guys, you know you can take Rupert out and pet him if you want, but if has some crazy plot idea don't write it, there dangerous and unstable, and may cause traumatic hallucinations and…

*all three are already pulling and primping and petting the rabbit*

**Cap**: And I'm talking to myself.

**The Miz**: And yet you're still awesome.

**Cap**: You always do boost my ego when you say that.

**The Miz**: While it's true, now how about you and I go blow this Popsicle stand, you know you want to and you can just leave Punk in charge to clean up.

**Cap**: Hmmm… Alright, fine. Let's go, I need to go be relaxed before writing the rest of this story. Plus maybe with your hair, and scruff, and title, and the rest of you I can find a little inspiration if you want know what I mean.

**The Miz**: Oh sweetheart I totally do because I'm the Miz… And…

**Everyone**: You're awful!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I figured since we hit over 100 reviews I'd write a FF. net Party scene, if you all know what a Twitter Party is then you'll understand what this was. Plus it was a little fun to write! I included reviewers who reviewed most of the story instead of just one chapter or are still currently following the story.<strong>_

_**If your lurking and haven't left a review don't worry you were there too, just not pointed out.**_

_**Here in captainbartholomew's domain we welcome all readers, reviewers, and lurkers! So I hope you all liked and I'll be back shortly with another chapter of Rebel Girl.**_


	21. The Rebel Life Part I

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel Life Part I

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p>April 1st, 2012<p>

The glamour, the hype, and the complete and total mental breakdowns, Jo had heard Punk talking about earlier that week thinking it was an exaggeration were finally coming to life. The most precious day in the entire pro wrestling universe had arrived. WrestleMania had finally come!

Wrestlers and crew ran around the Miami arena getting last minute touches down before the show started at four that afternoon. Divas were already having meltdowns about their outfits for that evening. While the wrestlers were trying to get one last amped up push before facing their adversary that evening in a bout that would be history making.

But there was one person missing from the mass chaos that had ensued in the arena.

"JOANNA!" yelled an irritated Colt Cabana at the top of his lungs causing a few pigeons outside the hotel window to fly out of the trees in shock at the loudness of his voice.

"Five more minutes, Colt. Jensen almost proposed to me." Jo muttered sleepily yanking the comforter closer to her body and cuddling with a pillow more than she needed to.

Colt sighed in frustration, at this rate they were never going to make it to the arena on time. Colt had been left to watch the teen under strict orders from Punk and Zack, who had to do some promotional stuff, get ready for their matches, and somehow manage to prepare for tonight after the show as well. So the task of keeping watch of Jo had fallen on him.

"Kid," He muttered giving her another nudge on the shoulder, "Aren't you forgetting what today is? It's a big deal, you know? Come on, Jo, you can't sleep all day otherwise you're going to miss WrestleMania!"

At that instance Jo's eyes snapped open and she sat up faster than the Dead Man.

"Colt, why didn't you say so sooner!" exclaimed Jo as she practically jumped out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt, jeans, and a towel heading for the shower, "Give me like half an hour and then we can head to the arena."

As soon as Colt heard the water flick on and Jo's contented singing coming from the shower, he flicked on the television to some cheesy comedy show about two girls living in New York trying to make money by selling cupcakes to people.

He only watched the show half-heartedly as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. They turned to that evening thinking about how he, Zack, and Punk were going to pull their plan off without any problems. But they would have the help of the other wrestlers as well as the divas. Hopefully, Jericho wouldn't pull any last minute mind games with Punk to try and screw everything up. But that prayer of his probably would fall on deaf ears if he knew their luck. He just wanted Joanna to be happy.

It was hard to believe five months ago, that Punk had found her in a crate outside of the arena with Zack and D-Bry when he was still acting normal. Jo had come home to Chicago with Punk and found Colt and knocked him in the face with a frying pan. Colt smirked at the memory of Jo wielding the pan and looking completely innocent as Punk walked in with a confused look on his face finding him on the floor.

Jo and Colt's friendship had grown incredibly since then. It wasn't only his friendship that had grown, Zack's had as well. Zack had gone from partying superstar to protective brother faster than Colt would have thought he would. The rookie would give his arm and leg to her if Jo needed them. Like that first night on Raw when she ran to the ring to save Zack, Colt knew there was something special in this teen, something that he father Wade Barrett had failed to see.

The one person who hadn't failed at seeing it though was CM Punk. Even though to most of the WWE, he was a lovable jerk, he and Jo had such a similar personality it was no wonder the teen was taken under his wing. He had really become the father she never had. Punk had grown some much from having her around and vice versa for Jo.

With those thoughts, Colt couldn't wait for that evening to commence so they could ask her to join their family. It would be wonderful and now she would always know that they wanted her to be a part of their lives. They would always be there for her, for the rest of her life. Through the good, the bad, the heartbreaks, the struggles, the triumphs, the achievements, everything, they were going to be a family.

"AHHH, WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS USED UP THE HOT WATER?!" shrieked Jo from the bathroom.

Colt cracked a smile shaking his head.

They were even going to be there for the complete and totally lucid stabs of pure anger that would come with having a hormonal teenage girl in the apartment.

"It was Zack!" called Colt turning back to the television with a grin on his face. What Zack didn't know wasn't going to hurt him, right? Plus it saved him from one of Jo's lectures about how you need to conserve water for others to use properly. Zack could handle hearing it again.

"OH HE IS SO GOING TO GET IT!" yelled Jo in a rage that was somewhat familiar with her lecture voice.

Colt only rolled his eyes turning up the television and letting his mind wander once more.

He really couldn't wait for that evening to come, even if he would have to share the apartment with a hormonal teenage girl in the near future.

(XXXX)

Chris Jericho was not a happy man.

He had only a few hours to figure out a plan to get the WWE Championship from CM Punk and he had jack squat on how to do that. All he knew was that none of his mind games had worked on 'Mr. Best in the World.' They had exploded back in his face because Punk had already dealt with the blows that life had dealt him. Even his surprise sneak attacks had blown up in his face.

But there was a undetermined factor in all his plans. He hadn't thought a freaking teenager would screw his quest to once again be the WWE Champion up. That was not in his agenda. He had tried everything to get rid of the little wretch that was plaguing the scene, but each time he had tried to get her away from them she had come back stronger and fiercer and more loyal to her beloved wrestlers.

He could have sworn when he put that hit out on the little slut that Barrett would take care of his ignorant daughter. Although, that back fired in his face with the kid escaping while Barrett ripped him a new about how you do not harm a hair on his daughter unless you wanted to die. Jericho had heard tales of him beating the child senseless on the day of her birth each year. Barrett had growled his rage at Jericho over this and told him that he wanted nothing more to do with him after that.

Jericho had been continent with that. He didn't need the Brit to help him get the WWE Championship, but there was one thing standing before him and the gold other than Punk now. Joanna Davis.

But soon she would no longer be plaguing him with her petty existence. She would be gone before Punk could even count to three. He was just angry he hadn't thought of this plan sooner.

As Jericho walked through the corridor, he ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the individual who was waiting for him at the rendezvous point that he had required them to meet at.

"Here it is," said the man yanking out a tape recording player device, "It has the tape in it that you requested as well, sir."

"Good," Jericho smirked taking the device into his own hands and hitting the play button.

"Are you kidding? Joanna Davis was just a charity case so I just took her in and used it to enhance my star power with the media. It's not like I actually cared about her."

Jericho grinned evilly hitting the stop button on the device.

"This is perfect it sounds just like him, the little wrench won't even know what hit her when she hears this. She'll be out of the arena and not looking back before the show even starts." Jericho cackled evilly. It looked like he didn't even need Barrett after all.

"How much do I owe you Daniel?" questioned the blonde wrestler.

"Consider it a gift, Jericho. But if your plan fails, I want nothing to with this, got it?" questioned Bryan as he pulled his hoody over his head and began to stalk off in the other direction to get ready for his own match with Sheamus.

"Trust me, it won't fail." Jericho said with a smirk as he cradled the recorder device in his arms and walked off in the opposite direction. "By the end of the evening, I'll be the WWE Champion and Joanna Davis won't be anywhere near the WWE any longer!"

Jericho walked back down the corridor disappearing into the busy overcrowded hallway with a gentle smirk on his face and mischief dancing in his eyes. But what Bryan and Jericho hadn't known was that there had been someone else there with them the entire time too.

"That WWE Championship is staying around the waist of its rightful owner, Mr. Jericho. And Miss Davis will be staying right where she belongs, I'll see to that." A shadow in the darkness said before disappearing leaving an empty corridor behind.

(XXXX)

"Come on Colt," said Jo idly taping her foot while standing outside of their rental car in the parking complex right next to the arena. "At the rate you're going I'm going to be twenty five before we get to the arena."

Colt sighed at the teen. It had been a long day and he had to drag the girl all over kingdom come to make sure that Zack and Punk got what they needed to do get done. Punk so owed him for what he had done with Jo that day.

Jo had said she could handle getting ready by herself for WrestleMania because none of the divas were there to help her with her hair and make-up since they were all at the arena. Punk had asked her to stand in his corner for the evening so she wanted to look just stunning, but she had had so much trouble with everything. The first time she came out of the bathroom Colt had burst into hysterics while the second time he tried to tell her she looked like a raccoon and by the third time he saw the tears pooling in her eyes. That was when Colt had realized she needed help.

He thanked his stars for the years that his mother had been working and had to do his sisters make-up and hair for school functions. Jo really wasn't that different from that. She would be family sooner rather than later anyway. As Colt dried her tears and calmed her, he set to work on her hair and eventually got to her make-up.

By the time he was done, she looked beautiful. With a nod of thanks she went to fetch her shoes and dress to be ready for her appearance on the Grandest Stage of them all.

She had refused to let Colt see the entire ensemble until show time and with a huff of annoyance he had driven them to the parking lot outside of the arena headed for Punk's locker room. But he just had to grab something from the car before they could go in.

Punk had requested they get her something special for this evening; it was a beautiful diamond necklace with the shapes of lilies all over it. It had been designed especially for Jo, by him, Punk, and Zack. It was a stunning gift hidden in a velvet box under the corsage that Jo was supposed to where to the after party. The WWE Champion wanted to give her the necklace at the arena and then the corsage along with the rest of the plan that the other two and he had worked out for the after party.

He popped open the necklace's box to see that it was still there. Smiling as he sat the velvet box down on the car seat while grabbing his jacket and shoving the box in his pocket did someone come up behind him. Colt didn't see the person until it was too late and he was on the ground unconscious.

"Colt, are you coming or are you going to make a girl go in all by herself?" questioned Jo as she rounded the car to find the man in question lying unconscious on the asphalt before her with someone standing over the body. Jo immediately dropped to Colt's side to make sure he was breathing and he had a pulse, which he did.

Jo glared at the villain in front of her, not afraid to attack the guy if she had to. The three wrestlers had made a point in training her in the modern art of defending yourself.

"Listen buddy, I don't know what you want, but you picked the wrong chick to mess with this evening." Jo growled at the bandit as she began to advance in her sleek black pumps. Jo launched herself at the assaulter and grabbed him by the shirt starting to claw at him.

The assaulter tried to escape the girl's clutches, but each time he tried he wound up right back where he started screaming for someone to help him because this crazy chick was attacking him.

"Joanna!" shouted a voice breaking the Rebel Angel from attacking her prey further. "What happened out here?"

Jo looked up to find that the voice belonged to none other than Chris Jericho, who was looking at her with her head cocked to one side in confusion.

"Jericho, I don't have time for your crap right now," muttered Jo as Jericho grabbed her wrist pointing to the poor man who was now unconscious on the ground from Jo's defensive that he hadn't been expecting. "Whoa, I did that?"

"That you did kid," Jericho said examining the teen, "You alright, you look a little shaken up?"

Jo shrugged it off whipping the sweat off her brow before eyeing Jericho wearily.

"Why are you out here being so nice to me?" Jo asked in confusion looking her almost father's adversary cautiously backing away. "Did you at least call security to help Colt and report this guy?"

Jericho smiled sympathetically at the girl before taking her into his arms in a very sorrow filled gesture.

"I wanted to show you something, kid." Jericho said as he yanked out the tape recording device. "I overheard Punk talking to the others in the locker room and I knew you wouldn't believe me if I just told you. I figured you had to hear it yourself otherwise you'd never believe it."

"What the heck are you talking about Jericho?" questioned Jo confused.

"Just listen okay, kid." Jericho said innocently, "I'm sorry for what your about to hear."

"Who told you all this family shit, Cena?" laughed a voice that sounded blatantly like Punk's came through the speaker causing Jo to be even more intrigued by what Jericho was presenting her. "Are you kidding? Joanna Davis was just a charity case so I just took her in and used it to enhance my star power with the media. It's not like I actually cared about her.

"She was just a right place, right kind of time thing. It's not like after WrestleMania I'm going to keep her around or maybe I will she could always be my maid or something. I could totally pay her to do that. It's not like anyone around here really likes her. It's all a charade.

"Zack was just using her to entice the younger audience of his to watch his YouTube Channel by promising them dates with her. She was just a ploy to up his ratings which worked. He never looked at her as a person just some girl he could use for his own benefit.

"I don't know what Cabana's deal was with her. He might have been the only one that actually cared about her, but it was so fake you could see right throw him except she was too stupid to see it.

"Oh well, after 'Mania she's out of here and we can all get on with our lives. Not like she actually belonged here or had a family here or something." With that the voice cut off leaving only scratchy noises being played in the background.

Jo stood there for a second before the tears started to pour down her face. She thought she had found somewhere where she felt wanted and had a family, but all this time it was just a horrible game to advance the social hierarchy in pro wrestling for some stupid wrestlers she thought were her friends.

"I'm sorry, kid, so many people today can be fake," Jericho said breaking out of her rut seeing the tears flooding her face and the make-up smearing across it. "I thought you should know before they left you on the street tonight. I'm so sorry, Joanna."

Jo swiped at her tears and nodded, not saying a weird to Jericho as she threw the dress she was hanging onto at the ground, taking off running out of the parking lot angry and upset about what had just happened.

She swore she was never coming back to the WWE ever again. This whole situation had been trouble from beginning to end. If she had been smart she would have just ran away to the English countryside instead of coming to America and winding up in this mess in the first place. She should have known better than to get herself excited thinking that maybe she had found a home. Every nice thing those wrestlers had done had just been a plot to advance their careers.

Joanna ran away from the arena not stopping to not look behind her knowing if she looked back she would see what could have been and now knowing it would never happen broke her heart more than her father ever could have when she was with him. No one could fix this one for her because the people who could were not her family; they were just manipulators that only cared about their ranks in society.

As Jo tried to run further, she collapsed onto the ground crying letting the tears hit the sidewalk knowing that this was the life she was meant to live. Never knowing what a real family was like, always almost getting there only to be shown it was all lies and deception.

Jo didn't know what to do now, all she knew was that she had a ton of tears to cry out. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

Cry.

(XXXX)

Jericho smirked at his handy work watching the teenager run off out of the arena with tears streaming down her face knowing she would not be coming back. Maybe if he was lucky she would head back to Daddy dearest in jolly old England that evening even.

Now nothing stood in his way of the WWE Championship. When news of Jo's runaway broke to Punk, he would have a complete meltdown. Jericho's odds at winning the WWE Championship would go up tenfold. He could almost guarantee that there would be a new champion by the end of the evening.

"Great job, Ziggler," Jericho chirped happily as the masked man groaned in pain on the ground beside the unconscious Colt Cabana. "You really sold getting the crap get beat out of you."

"That's because I really did get the crap beat out of me you idiot, by a freaking teenage girl!" hissed Ziggler as he withered in pain.

"Lose some, win some," Jericho shrugged plainly at the platinum blonde, "And we just won my friend, Joanna Davis won't be bugging anyone anytime soon in the WWE. I can't believe she actually fell for that recording of Punk's voice though. It was just me talking and Bryan dubbed it with Punk's voice. Who knew digital media was so amazing?"

Jericho twirled the little recorder device in his hand and smirked evilly content with everything that had happened. Now all he had to do was win the WWE Championship from Punk, which wouldn't be that hard without Punk's most prized possession in the corner. With Jo out of the picture, Punk on the verge of a mental breakdown because of the missing girl, which he would know about shortly, everything was about to go Jericho's way.

"How does Chris Jericho, WWE Champion sound?" asked the blonde to Ziggler, who moaned in response, "Personally, I like the ring to it."

With that Jericho walked away content with himself for his work that day, with a smug grin growing across his face. His thoughts happily placed on his title bout with Punk for that upcoming evening, knowing nothing could wrong now that the black haired, green eyed tramp was out of the way. Punk would surely lose it, making his soon to be victory that evening that much sweeter.

"Goodbye, Joanna Davis, hello WWE Championship!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That! That! That! Rupert why in the name of Paul Heyman did you come up with this one… yay, I know I wanted a big finish too, but that was not what I meant… well I meant, okay I don't know what I meant, but… ugh, fine stupid plot bunny have it your way you can explain it to the readers.<strong>_

_**Speaking of those readers, *waves at the lot of you* we only have two chapters left! Will Jo return to the WWE to help Punk keep the WWE Championship? Will she learn the truth that the guys never said that? Who is the mysterious stranger who is going to help our heroine? What's going to happen?... No, I'm not going to tell you, that would ruin the story, who do you people think I am?**_

_**Anyways let's do some shout-outs! We have a lot this week…**_

_**Shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: Swantongirly, AmandyLuv1995, Pinayprincesa, and ilynany**_

_**Favorite Story: BubbleGumFan123, AmandyLuv1995, and Pinayprincesa**_

_**Reviews: AmandyLuv1995, WhiteAsukaLover (hope you're feeling better and happy to include you! :)), louisiana-gal2, Sonib89, cheryl24 (you'll have to wait your turn for Punk, lol. But you can have him, remember sharing is caring! ;)), Pinayprincesa (oh goodness, thank you, thank you, thank you, *blushes* I'm so glad you love the story and thank you for the oodles of compliments, they really boosted my ego!), Palm tree, and MiniPunkette531 (oh goodness, I hope you didn't do anything illegal, I still need him for the story Punkette! Yay, my man RKO is back! Woot! :D)**_

_**Thank you also to all the readers out there! Don't be shy if you ever want to drop me a line just give me a PM or a review as most of the reviewers out there will tell you I don't bite!**_

_**Oh and here to provide you all with a public service announcement is caylendar on the proper etiquette of feeding the plot bunny. caylendar, I turn the floor over to you, dearie.**_

_**caylendar: It is important that you watch what you feed a plot bunny otherwise you'll have really bad writing. Plot bunnies like red vines, bananas, cereal, carrots, not whole but chopped up into pieces, some celery, but not a lot you don't want them to have bad plots. And that is it, remember to feed your bunny these and you will have success with your story. Now to turn it back over to cap!**_

_**Thank you caylendar, so with that my loves it's time for me to do my thing.**_

_**So until next time, listen to the thunder from the thunder storm that is coming and shaking the foundation of the house with the rumbling, go to your state fair to support agriculture, go see the new Spider Man movie with Andrew Garfield in it *swoons*, start to pack up your stuff for college, and feed Rupert the proper foods as specified by caylendar in her public service announcement with some reviews!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	22. The Rebel Life Part II

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel Life Part II

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p>April 1st, 2012<p>

Being a wrestler was never an easy job for anyone in the WWE. Their struggle to be the best was one of the most known in sports entertainment. To be able to make it to the top was an amazing spectacle of everything one could try to achieve in their career as a wrestling superstar or diva.

For some it took years clawing at every chance they could to be a star, working the Indy wrestling circuits for years before hitting the big time of the WWE. Some wrestlers never made it out of those wrestling leagues. But when they finally got to the top they had to claw and scratch to get to stand on the highest mountain to be the champion of the WWE.

Many didn't make it to the top like Colt Cabana. The WWE had told him he wasn't cut out for working with the business. The WWE wasn't the place of majesty many worshipped it to be, it could kill your dream in a single swoop. There are a select few that can earn their keep and be able to call themselves the best in the world.

That's exactly what CM Punk and Zack Ryder had done, clawed and scratched at every last opportunity making an impact and finally proving their worth to everyone. For both of them it had taken years to come this far and a lot of strings had to be cut, but they were living the dream.

A dream that was without a lot of family around to support them. Sure, they were allowed days off, but the WWE World Tour was three hundred and fifty one days a year with seldom breaks. They got to see their families occasionally, but that didn't substitute for a lot.

Punk had never really looked at Zack as a close friend, he was always just there. The rookie could never get the push from Vince. With the help of the golden boy, John Cena, Ryder did get his push and a run with the US Title that was much deserved. Then something a short while after that had happened that would change their lives forever, the two along with a non-arrogant Daniel Bryan found Joanna Davis in a crate outside the arena.

It wasn't long before she grew from a wilted dead flower because of her father, Wade Barrett, actions toward her into a beautiful stunning young woman, thanks to the help of Punk, Ryder, and the infamous Colt Cabana. They had changed her for the better and she had done that vice versa for the three rebellious wrestlers as well.

CM Punk couldn't help, but ponder these thought as he tied his wrists with tape for his upcoming match against Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship on the Grandest Stage of them all. Punk looked over to the title as it sat glistening on the seat next to him. When he won tonight it was going to be for someone special, it was going to be for Joanna. She deserved it more than anyone. Jericho had tormented her long enough and now it was time for Punk to prove to his critics why he truly was the best in the world yet again.

"PUNK!" yelled an out of breath Zack Ryder as he burst through the door of the champion's locker room looking frightened and worried.

"What's up, Zack?" questioned the Straight Edge Savior with a grin as he went to grab a Sharpie marker to mark his wrapped wrists with.

"How can you be all relaxed, haven't you heard?!" Zack questioned with exclamation.

"Yea, it's WrestleMania, big deal Ryder. I know it's your first dog and pony show, but this isn't mine. Relax. Everything will be fine." Punk said with a wave of relaxation.

Immediately, Zack grabbed the champion by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Punk buckled under the intense stare as his gut flipped knowing something was wrong.

"Jo's missing," Zack said quietly as the words hit Punk.

"What do you mean she's missing? I thought she was with Colt, maybe they're just late to the arena?" Punk substituted trying not to assume the worse.

"I'm afraid not man," replied a voice. Punk and Zack both turned to see a badly bruised Colt struggling to limp into the locker room. The two WWE wrestlers rushed to their friend's side wrapping one of his arms around each of their bodies and shuffling him toward the couch with him explaining as they went, "One minute, I'm grabbing the necklace and the next some guy comes up behind me and mugs me. The next thing I know is Jo's gone and I'm the only one in the parking lot."

Punk and Zack immediately looked at each other and sighed in unison, "Barrett."

"But I thought he went back to England?" questioned Colt in confusion. Punk chewed on his lip as he narrowed his eyes and growled in outrage.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that asshole! I should have made sure he left the first time around." Punk growled out. "I thought he was through getting his jollies from tormenting her."

"Hey bro, calm down," Zack supplied putting a reassuring hand on Punk's shoulder, "Maybe it wasn't Barrett? Maybe it was someone else?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about Ryder."

(XXXX)

The sun had begun to sink to the horizon in Miami leaving dark clouds sinking around it. The dark had started to escalate around the corner reaches of the sky making it a bit eerie outside.

Joanna sat on a park bench with her arms curled up around her knees crying. The people she thought had loved her and cared for her for the last five months were nothing more than players using her in their game. Jo hadn't found a home; she had found people wanting to use her for advancement in the hierarchy of society.

She looked over her shoulder several blocks back seeing the Miami arena glowing with the shining lights. The dark matches were probably just starting. She wondered for a moment if Punk and the others were actually caring that she was gone. Jo shook her head in disgust realizing that she had severed her purpose to them, they wouldn't be looking for her, and they'd be too busy defending their stupid titles to look for her.

Everything that had happened with Punk saying they would defend her and fight for her was complete shit. Her life had sucked since her mother had died, why would it start to change now? She was just a pawn in everyone's games her father's and now some poser wrestlers. Jo began to sob out another round of tears with everything she was thinking about.

"You know a young lady of your age shouldn't be out here by herself." A voice said as Jo swiped at her tears and looked up and up and up.

Before her stood a man with bright green eyes just like hers staring at her. He had on dark jeans, biker boots, a loose dark gray cotton t-shirt, a trench coat, and his hair was cut short. He seemed to be a man in his mid-fifties.

"I can take care of myself," Jo spit out at the man. The elder man shook his head and looked at the teen.

"May I sit with you, my dear?" questioned the man.

Jo humphed at the man and scooted over wiping away the tears. They sat for a few minutes in total silence before the stranger broke the silence.

"So why is a beautiful flower like you crying her eyes out?" questioned the man with worry in his eyes, "Did someone hurt you, dear?"

Jo scrutinized the man. He didn't seem to have any intention of doing her harm. Given that she probably did look strange balling her eyes out in the middle of a public park. The man kind of had a right to know that she wasn't a mental case.

"I thought that I'd found my place in this world and I was wrong, like really wrong." Jo replied to the stranger, "I thought I found a family, but it wasn't what I thought. I just got used."

The stranger nodded simply at the statement and sighed gently before responding to her.

"So how'd you find out they used you?" questioned the man. Jo snorted at the guy, what business was it of his anyway, but whatever she might as well tell him.

"This guy that was one of my family members arch rivals told me," Jo said aloud, "I guess I should be thankful that he told me about."

The man again nodded, but bit his bottom lip with a sigh.

"You know dear, sometimes people lie and do whatever they can to manipulate a person to get to them." The stranger responded in a calm collective tone.

"Don't I know it," Jo sighed, "I just thought they were my family now and then this guy played me a tape of what my family member said and it's just… I don't even know."

Jo shrugged her shoulder and closed her eyes letting another sob escape her. In a surprise the stranger put a hand on her shoulder. Jo opened her eyes and looked at the stranger, who smiled weakly at her.

"This might be a long shot, but I think that if you're upset about your family saying these things that this man who told you these things was lying. If the way you describe your family is worth anything then he knows that taking you away from them is the best way to gain an advantage over his adversary." The man supplied as Jo quickly shrugged at the man.

"So what you're saying is that Jericho might have dubbed the tape?" questioned Jo in surprise.

"Bingo, although, I don't know who Jericho is." The man said in a questioning tone.

"That's my father's adversary." Jo supplied realizing she had just called Punk her father… out loud. Shaking off the suddenness of it all, she began to process everything that had happened with Jericho in the last several months and then today. Y2Jerkface hadn't been looking out for her benefit like he had said, by getting rid of her; he could screw with Punk therefore giving him an advantage in their WWE championship bout tonight. Punk had never said those things, knowing the scum that Chris Jericho he had probably dubbed the tape and played it for her.

"That bastard, I'm going to kill him and cut off his balls!" Joanna cried out angrily as she jumped off the park bench tired of feeling sorry for herself and starting to run off before realizing she was leaving the stranger. "Thanks for the talk, sir! Now if you excuse me, I got a WWE Championship match to interfere in."

With that Jo ran off toward the bright lights of the arena leaving behind a smiling older wrestler sitting on the park bench.

"No problem Miss Davis, we need more kids like you around here." The man said simply as he rose off the park bench and watched her sprint off.

"Yo' Taker! You ready for your match tonight?" shouted someone who was playing Frisbee across from the park bench. The Undertaker smiled at the group of young men and gave them his signature look.

"Triple H… will… rest… in… peace!" Undertaker said to the young men as he pulled on his hat and began his walk back to the arena. Maybe if he made it in time he could see Joanna Davis in action.

The Rebel Angel may have been fooled by Chris Jericho's dubious tricks, but she just needed a little nudging back onto the right path by a WWE legend. Man, had that worked.

Now the stage was set for The Rebel Angel to take her place in her WWE family.

(XXXX)

CM Punk paced the gorilla frantically. Colt, Zack, and him had checked everywhere and couldn't find hid or hair of Joanna Davis, their Rebel Angel. His match started in five minutes and Jo still hadn't been found.

"What's wrong Punk? Lose something?" asked Chris Jericho with a smirk on his face leaning up against the wall in a content mood.

Punk narrowed his eyes and growled at the blonde in anger.

"If I find out that you're behind Jo's disappearance, I will end you." Punk ground out at his rival in anger as Jericho rolled his eyes at the WWE Champion.

"Make all the death threats you want, but it won't help you find the little brat." Jericho said simply.

"Jericho," Punk growled making a lunge at the Canadian.

"PUNK!" shouted a gravelly voice that anyone would recognize as John Laurnitis stopping Punk right in his tracks, "If you lay a hand on the number one contender before your match you will forfeit the WWE Championship and to make sure you don't run off with the WWE Championship to go find your little friend, Joanna Davis, the championship will automatically change hands if you don't participate in the match."

Punk was about to change the path of his anger toward Laurnitis, but Colt entered into the gorilla just in time to stop his best friend from attacking the Raw General Manager. With content smirks on their faces, Laurnitis and Jericho exchanged a look and walked over to the curtain.

"Did you find her?" questioned Punk through clenched teeth.

"No, but you need to calm down and focus, Jo wouldn't want you to lose the championship over her, you know that." Colt replied trying to calm his friend, but failing.

"I know Jericho's behind this Colt, I just got this feeling that he is," Punk explained with a sigh running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath.

"I know, dude, I know," Colt sighed shaking his head in frustration.

"CM PUNK, ONE MINUTE UNTIL ENTRANCE!" shouted a stage hand at the WWE Champion.

"I have to go Colt, I'll see you after the match," Punk stated hiking the championship up on his shoulder.

"Good luck, bro," Colt said pulling Punk into a hug as Cult of Personality hit and the fans outside the curtain went wild, "And give Jericho a low blow if he's behind Jo's disappearance."

"Oh trust me, I will."

With that Punk left Colt standing in the gorilla and threw back the curtain to the screaming fans. Jericho was already down in the ring with the referee waiting for him. Punk tried to let everything soak through him and get his head in the game as he entered the ring.

Before the match began though Jericho requested a mike, which was very odd within itself.

"Well Punky, why don't we play the footage from earlier of what transpired in the parking lot with your buddy Colt Cabana and Joanna Davis and that mugger and me?"

An abridged version of what had happened between Colt and the mugger was shown. Then it gave way to Jericho playing a voice recording that sounded like Punk to Joanna. The recording had said she was just a way to raise publicity for him, Colt, and Zack. Jo had been so upset by what Jericho had played for her that she had fled from the arena.

"Wow, Punk, you're really a great guy aren't you saying those things to a teenage girl," Jericho said shaking his head in disgust at the champion.

Punk shook with anger and saw red. Before he knew what he was doing he started punching and kicking Jericho sloppily. Jericho quickly turned it to his advantage with several kicks of his own turning the tables on the WWE Champion.

Jericho was hitting everything in his arsenal on Punk. He brought out some of his old moves including a lion sault causing Punk to almost loose consciousness several times.

Backstage, Colt and Zack were yelling at the television screen trying to motivate their friend, but without Jo there it seemed that Punk's head wasn't in the game.

As Jericho began the code breaker, Punk decided he couldn't win this match. There was nothing to will him to win, what did winning mean if he didn't have a family to share it with? Jo had meant the world to him. And now thanks to Chris freaking Jericho, she was gone. Jo was never coming back.

"Punk do you want to quit?" questioned the referee.

Punk was about to say yes and give up the match, to go look for Joanna to tell her that Jericho had dubbed that tape and that she was always a part of this family. If it took him the rest of his life, then he would do it. Joanna was his daughter and she was part of his family.

Just as he was about to say yes, was when it happened.

A drumming noise filled the arena and then a strange humming flowed by gongs and a chorus followed.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent<br>A revelation in the light of day  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away<em>

"Don't you dare say Yes to that question C.M. Punk or god help me I will kick your ass!" Shouted a voice that Punk would recognize anywhere, instantly Punk threw Jericho off him to see what he had been looking for all along.

Joanna Davis stood on the stage wearing a pale white Marilyn Monroe looking dress. Her black hair curled with glitter in it. Her make-up was golden colored giving way to her bright green eyes staring at him. Her shoes were pale white high heels. Around her neck she wore the necklace he had given her for her birthday several weeks ago.

"Joanna!" shouted Punk as a smile crossed his face with pride and happiness.

"You didn't think I'd let Y2dumbass get to me did you Punk?" shouted Jo over the roar of the crowd. She had made her way to the ring and was leaning up against the apron next to the champion.

"I'm glad you're here Jo," said Punk kissing her forehead.

"What?!" Jericho roared at the appearance of the Rebel Angel, "You're supposed to be gone!"

"Go get him Dad," Jo said with a kiss of her own on Punk's cheek. Punk smiled at his soon to be adopted daughter happy to see that she was okay after Jericho's cruel trick to deceive her.

"Happily," Punk replied as Jericho tried to run away, but Punk immediately hit him with several sift kicks to the mid-section of his torso. Just as the beginning of the match had been thoroughly dominated by Jericho, this half of the match was all Punk.

Jo stood in his corner cheering him on all the way. The crowd backed up her cheers with even more force and authority. Punk smiled as Jericho lazily tried to get away once more.

After twenty more minutes of the match, Punk decided it was time for Jericho to be finished off. He went for the GTS putting Jericho instantly to sleep. His unconscious body lay limp as Punk went for the cover of the blonde Canadian.

"1… 2… 3…!" shouted the referee as Punk fell beside Jericho in exhaustion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner and still WWE Champion, C.M. Punk!" cried out Lillian Garcia.

Punk closed his eyes for a minute and was greeted by three smiling faces that belonged to his family.

"You did great, Punk," Colt as he extending his hand to help his friend up.

"Excellent job, bro," Ryder added with a nod extending his hand to the Champion too.

As Punk was helped up Jo looked at her father figure in admiration and love looking at the champion simply as tears slid down her face.

"Jo," Punk sighed, "I'm so glad you're safe, what Jericho said…"

"Wasn't true, I know I'm just…" Jo choked out through her sobs, "Happy you won and to be a part of this family."

"We're happy you're a part of his family too, Jo." Punk replied as he opened his arms for a hug from the teen, who rushed into his arms.

"Congratulations, Punk." Jo sobbed in happiness happy her father had won the bout leaving Jericho title less once again.

The three of them stood in the ring as the fans roared with approval of the rebellious wrestlers and the teenager who they had come to know and love.

The fans eventually started a Joanna chant causing the Rebel Angel to break into a grin as Colt hoisted her up onto his shoulders waving and blowing kisses to the crowd.

With one last wave to the fans and a look around the arena, Jo and the others ascended up the ramp to the back closing out the WWE Championship match for WrestleMania 28.

Now, now it was time for everybody to celebrate a successful show and time to PARTY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Runs around screaming frantically* Rupert there is only one more chapter! One more chapter! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness! While then we'll have the epilogue and an author's acknowledgements, but were almost done. Oh goodness!<strong>_

_**Shout-outs go to:**_

_**Favorite Story: piper14798, KEAC12, MCBuot1977**_

_**Reviews: WhiteAsukaLover, tamakia, louisiana-gal2, cheryl24, and MiniPunkette531**_

_**Not much to say this week loves just been super busy in the real world and it seems like things are about to get crazier. *le sigh* I will see this story through til the end though! I vow it!**_

_**Be sure to check out the awesome banner I made for Rebel Girl you can find the link on my profile or use this web address to get to it: **_

_**http colon slash slash share dot snacktools dot com slash 59FAA67EFB5 slash buiqrm3j**_

_**Remember to get rid of all the spaces and stuff and then you can get to it. Tell me what you all think of it in your reviews. Hope you like! :-)**_

_**So until next time, wash your hair with some Herbal Essences Asian Lily conditioner, be in charge of the family business for a few days, go print some pictures for the photo frames you have lying around, and have a family get together with your relatives!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	23. The Rebel's Homecoming

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Homecoming

(3rd Person POV)

* * *

><p><em>April 1<em>_st__, 2012_

"Are you sure, Natalya?"

"Positive darling, your boys wouldn't miss this party for the world. Just give them some time to shower and change. They'll probably be down very shortly." The diva said patting Joanna on the shoulder.

With all the craziness finally settling down for everyone in the WWE, it was now time for the annual WrestleMania after party. Punk, Colt, and Zack had pawned Jo off on the divas as soon as they got back to the hotel from the arena saying that they'd meet her at the party.

Jo stood in her short purple dress with her hair still done the same way as WrestleMania. Her shoes were now black flats because her feet couldn't take anymore of being in high heels. She looked absolutely magnificent as several of the younger wrestlers were finding out.

As Jo impatiently waited for the WWE Champion and his company to join her, she accidently backed into to someone because of clumsily slipping on a tear in the rug causing her to fling her arms. Before she knew it a pair of muscular arms had caught her and was holding her close to his muscular torso.

"Whoa girl, you alright?" questioned the brunette to Joanna, who pulled her up closer to his chest.

"Yea… I'm… uh… fine…" Jo stammered looking at the brown eyed man in awe.

"Your CM Punk's girl, right?" questioned the man with a smile leaning down toward her. Jo caught a whiff of his cologne which smelled delicious causing her to almost lose her balance one again.

"Yea, I'm Jo Davis, and you are?" questioned Jo trying to maintain her composure in front of the hunky wrestler and not look like a complete idiot.

"Trent Barreta," he said extending his hand as Jo graciously accepted it he then leaned forward and kissed it. Jo blushed furiously as she saw several of the divas smiling at her current situation, "May I say Miss Davis, you look breathtaking this evening."

"Oh please, just call me Jo, everybody else around here does." Jo explained simply as Trent nodded at her before turning to look back at his friends who were nodding in approval of what was happening between the wrestler and the young woman.

"While then Jo, that prank where you dumped glitter and feathers on Jericho a few weeks ago was hilarious if I do say so. I'm sure with you around none of the wrestlers will get out of line." Trent said with a laugh as Jo laughed as well.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jo said a bit awkwardly unaware of how to handle this situation. Trent beamed another butterflies in your stomach look making you almost want to faint from the beauty smile at her before sticking out his hand to her.

"Would you care to dance Joanna?" he questioned shyly.

At first Jo thought she shouldn't do it, but what the heck it wasn't like it was going to cause some major tragedy to happen. With a look around the room for Punk and company, who still weren't there, she nodded her head yes and grabbed Trent's hand as they headed to the dance floor.

As the two entered the dance floor Britney Spears song "Till the World Ends" hit the speakers. Jo was reluctant at first to express herself to Trent through dance, but this was supposed to be fun, no one really cared how you danced as long as you had fun.

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see  
>Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company<br>I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by!  
>If you want this good shit<br>Sicker than the remix  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight<br>_

Jo danced around Trent wiping her head and swinging her hips in sync with the beat. Any man would have died right about then.

_I can't take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for! ?<em>

WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...

Trent got in the spirit and started to dance as well. It was like a bad mix of the Macarena and the Bunny Hop. Jo couldn't help but laugh at her dance partner's moves.

_Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with the touch dancin' in the dark<br>You notice what I'm wearing  
>I notice when you're staring<br>You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
>Hotter than the A-list<br>Next one on my hit list  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight!<br>_  
>"Am I blowing your mind tonight?" Trent whispered seductively in Jo's ear as she burst out laughing even harder as Trent waggled his butt at her.<p>

"You certainly are going to blow something tonight if you don't stop with those dance moves." Jo sarcastically muttered shaking her head at the wrestler.

_I can't take it take it take no more  
>Never felt like felt like this before<br>C'mon get me get me on the floor  
>DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for.<br>_  
><em>WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH...<br>_  
><em>See the sunlight<br>We aint stoppin'  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>If you feel it let it happen  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends<br>Keep on daancing till the world ends  
>Keep on daancing till the world ends<em>

At this point in the song, Trent decided to start doing spinaroonies on the floor as a crowd gathered around him. Jo smiled and clapped him on as he showed off his pure street dance skills.

_WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH... _

"Go Trent! Go Trent! Go Trent!" yelled Jo over the song as the crowd continuously clapped its approval.

_See the sunlight  
>We aint stoppin'<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends_

As the song ended Trent sat on his side with his elbow propping him up smiling at Joanna who had a smile a mile wide. Trent had also managed to put a flower in his mouth somehow making him look extremely attractive in his all black dress shirt and pants outfit with a vibrant red tie.

"For you my dear," Trent said while handing her the flower and taking her hand trying to lead her out of the crowd on the dance floor. The last thing they needed was to get trapped out there. It looked John Cena was about to try an ill-fated Charlie Brown while the Cubic Shuffle played. No one needed to see that tragedy unfold.

"Thank you for the dance Trent," Jo said as they walked to the back of the ballroom out of the way everyone. "It was really nice to just have some fun with someone for once."

"Hey it's what I'm here for," Trent replied as he swiped a napkin and pen off a side table jotting down something on it, "If you ever want to have fun with me again."

With a sly smile and quick wink Trent headed off back to his buddies as the Divas rushed over to the young Rebel Angel.

"Oh my God, you got Barreta's phone number!" cried Kaitlyn, "He never gives that out!"

"Girl, he totally digs you!" exclaimed Rosa.

"Ladies, ladies, please, let's hear it from Jo before we all go jumping to conclusions about her and Barreta," stated Nattie simply, "Now really, what happened?!"

Jo laughed at her friends and rolled her eyes, but before more could be said someone tapped Jo on the shoulder. Slowly turning around to find C.M. Punk dressed in a black button dress shirt and blue jeans she smiled.

"My lady, a word?" questioned Punk with a smile on his face extending his elbow to the young woman.

"Go on," motioned Natalya as Jo linked arms with the WWE Champion. Jo couldn't help but wonder where the others were and was about to question why Punk had a small microphone attached to his ear when he motioned to the DJ to hit a new song.

And much to Jo's surprise Punk started singing to her.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

With that Punk grabbed her hand and started to twirl her around the room continuing to serenade the Rebel Angel with the next verse of the song.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Punk stopped dancing with Jo and turned her towards Zack, who stood waiting in a pale dress shirt and jeans for the two of them. Zack grabbed the young rebel and grabbed her waist to carry her like a ballet dancer would to his partner.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

Much to Jo's delight, Zack did grab another drink, but threw it away after she had one sip and headed over to a spiral staircase that stood on the far side of the hotel ballroom. Zack lead her over there dancing and continuing to sing the chorus as he went.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

As they made it over to the staircase they found Colt standing their beginning to sing the next part of the song. Jo noticed that they had gained a crowd who was watching the three rebellious wrestlers and teenage rebel's every move. Colt ignored the many pairs of eyes and continued to serenade Jo.

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Colt sang the next verse while pulling out a beautiful diamond lily necklace and attaching it to Jo's neck. The necklace fit perfect and Jo was in utter shock at what had just happened and what was going on. She just couldn't comprehend it all.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came_

With that Zack and Punk joined Colt in a harmony singing the rest of the song as they all approached Joanna and got down on one knee to finish singing the song to her atop the spiral staircase. Jo smiled as tears trickled down her face in complete delight at what was going on.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

With that the boys stopped singing and all looked at Joanna, who was utterly speechless at this moment in time, tears running down her face in happiness.

"Jo," Punk said as he grabbed her hand holding it ever so gently and looking at the teen with pure love in his eyes, "These last few months having you in our lives have been the best in the world. I know we say this a lot, but you've changed three rebellious pro wrestlers into three caring devoted family members over one beautiful little Rebel Angel.

"You started a small change from a broski, who was a notorious party boy, into that of a caring and protective big brother that would cut his left arm off for you if need be.

"I shouldn't say this, but you made Colt realize his internal gift of being a mother hen when you needed someone to talk too or just hang out with, now mind you this all that stemmed from being hit with a frying pan three days before Christmas.

"And you managed to turn a Punk into a father that couldn't be more proud of his adopted daughter as of this moment. Joanna, the three of us are so proud of you I don't think you could ever realize how much you mean to us. That song we sang for you just now is so true because we are truly glad you came into our lives, they wouldn't be the same without you.

"With that there is something that Colt and I want to ask you." Punk said a bit nervous as all the eyes of the WWE watched the events unfold before them. Punk looked up into Joanna's eyes that shone with pure delight even as tears trickled down them. She nodded unable to speak afraid she would sob and ruin the moment they were about to have.

"Joanna Davis, would you give Colt Cabana and me the honor of adopting you?" questioned Punk as he held his breath and looked at Jo, who had gasped for breath and was trying to form a sentence to answer him, "Jo?"

"OH MY GOD, YES!" screamed the Rebel Angel as she threw her arms around the WWE Champion attacking him in a hug. "I'd love if you and Colt would adopt me."

The crowd that had been gathering while watching this event unfold began to cheer with Jo's acceptance of the proposal. The Rebel Family quickly stood up and enveloped in a group hug. In that moment, Jo felt everything she had ever wanted from the moment she had met the rebellious WWE wrestlers and now she had it.

It would be one of the moments that Joanna Davis would remember for the rest of her life, the moment that she found the place where she belonged. She didn't have to look any longer.

She really was glad that she came to the WWE.

(XXXX)

_April 2__nd__-8__th__, 2012_

And so life resumed as it had before WrestleMania for the rebellious group of wrestlers and teenager… while rebellious family now that is.

"Oh thank god, we're home!" sighed Punk as he opened up the door to the apartment happy to see much hadn't changed since they had left, he was followed into the apartment by Joanna and Colt, who were also happy to be home.

"MEOW," cried Hawkeye as he came running around the counter to see his owner had finally returned from her long trip.

"Hawkeye," Jo cooed picking up the cute little kitten and cradling him in her arms, "Did you miss your Mama, Hawk?"

"Meow," the kitten said happily purring at the young woman. Jo smiled down at the kitten looking around the small apartment that she was now going to call home. She looked at Colt and Punk, who had already set up shop with watching the Cubs game on television. Leave it to those two, thought Jo while rolling her eyes and grabbing her suitcase to haul to the guest bedroom.

As Jo made her way down the hallway, she couldn't help but notice the big red ribbon on the guest bedroom's door. Jo rolled her eyes not surprised that the boys had decided to deck out the guest room's door with a ribbon, whatever it was their apartment.

Jo turned the door knob opening the door to find that the guest room wasn't the guest room anymore. The bed had been transformed into a beautiful canopy bed complete with lace running all around it. A small vanity sat in the corner of the room with Jo's favorite make-up products and brands along with all the hair accessories a girl could dream of. On the opposite corner sat a book shelf stacked with some of Jo's favorite classic tales such as "To Kill a Mockingbird" and "Flowers for Algernon."

The best part of entire room though lay in the dead center of the wall between the book shelf and vanity. There was the biggest closet Jo had ever seen in her entire life stocked with a ton of beautiful clothes she had worn on Raw along with all the jewelry she could imagine.

Then something else caught Jo's eye and it was a bright chandelier that sparkling with beauty. Jo then looked closer at the interior. She found the walls were painted a vibrant purple, her favorite color of course. There was a variety of pictures decked out around the room. Some with her and the divas, some of her goofing off with the crew at Raw, others of her with her Rebel family, she smiled fondly, but there was one picture missing from this collection.

"I think I know what you're looking for," supplied a voice as Jo turned around to see Punk holding a picture frame and Colt following close behind him, "This one right?"

Punk held out the picture of her, Zack, Colt, and Punk on the evening of the Hall of Fame ceremony that Kelly had taken done in black and white photography wrapped in a black frame that read family in an elegant cursive font.

"How'd you know?" questioned Jo with a smirk as Punk shrugged at her taking a seat on the bed.

"Just call it father's intuition," Punk supplied as he ruffled Jo's hair.

"So where you going to put it?" asked Colt excitedly as Jo grabbed the picture frame.

"I know the perfect spot," supplied Jo as she walked out of the room. Colt shot Punk a confusing look, Punk only gave a shrug as they followed the teen out into the living room of the apartment.

Jo cleared off a spot on top of the mantel where the television was, placing the picture strategically dead center above the device. As Jo backed away to look at her handy work, she saw that it would be the focal point of the living room for any of their guests that would visit in the future.

"What do you think?" questioned Jo with a content smirk on her face, completely satisfied with where the photograph was hanging.

"I think it's absolutely perfect kid," supplied Colt as he draped an arm around his now adopted daughter.

"Personally, I think it's off kilter a little bit," muttered Punk as Jo wacked him one, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't be an asshole," Jo responded as she rolled her eyes at her father. Punk mocked her with faint pain as Jo just shook her head in annoyance.

"You still love me though," Punk said with a smile as the young Rebel Angel just smiled at the WWE Champion, "Plus you shouldn't use language like that around me young lady."

"Does the picture look alright or not Punk?" Jo questioned impatiently taping her foot.

"It looks wonderful Angel, right where it's supposed to be, right where everyone is supposed to be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awe Rupert, come here you cute little plot bunny! *cuddles with Rupert* this chapter and the next one just give me the warm and fuzzies every freaking time. And yea, I just couldn't wait to update this thing until Friday, I kind of wanted it done sooner than that so that's why your update is early.<strong>_

_**For those of you who want a sequel, I'm sorry to say that there won't be one. *ducks under bed as readers throw tomatoes at author* Sometimes a story needs to stand on its own; I think Rebel Girl is one of those stories, but Jo has been an amazing OC to write. I wouldn't be surprised if she popped up again, but for now she will be going into retirement. Anyways, let's do some shout-outs!**_

_**Shout-outs go to:**_

_**Story Alert: Mrs. Charismatic Enigma and Happygolucky103**_

_**Story Favorite: Mrs. Charismatic Enigma and Happygolucky103**_

_**Reviews: WhiteAsukaLover, louisiana-gal2, Mrs. Charismatic Enigma, charmedbyortonbarrett, MiniPunkette531, and cheryl24**_

_**So until next time, be sure to check out the next and final chapter of Rebel Girl, watch Top Gear with your brother (have you guys seen Tanner the professional driver, oh my god is the man hot!), do the dishes, read some Pearls Before Swine Comics, give somebody you love a hug, and leave Rupert some reviews- the poor little bunny was working overtime this week, he'd surely appreciate it!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	24. The Rebel's Ending

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Joanna 'Jo' Davis… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

The Miscellaneous Adventures of a Rebel Girl

The Rebel's Ending

(Jo's POV)

* * *

><p><em>July 23<em>_rd__, 2012_

"So there the three of us stood in the living room admiring that picture that I had hung. That picture still hangs there to this day I think it's gathering dust though… But I realized something important that day. I finally realized that I had everything I had ever wanted. A family and a place to call home," I recalled as tears pricked at my eyes looking down at the kids in front of me.

They sat in awe at the story that I had just told them unable to comprehend some of it. They wouldn't understand it now, but someday when they rebel against their parents they'll get it, I was pretty sure of that. I tried getting up to leave, but the kids wouldn't let me, they got up from their spots and swarmed around me… and clapped.

"Thank you Miss Joanna," said the teacher who had just appeared to collect the kids, where she had gone off to this entire time I had no idea. "I think they really enjoyed it. Class say thank you to Miss Joanna, one last time before we go."

Some audible moans came from the group as I smiled and knelt down to their eye level.

"Don't worry guys; you can catch me every Monday Night on Raw with Punk and Zack." I said ruffling a few of the kids hair, "Plus if your teacher would have me I'd love to come in and see you all again."

The group rejoiced with shouts of triumph at my suggestion. The teacher smiled and nodded as I quickly wrote down my contact information for her.

"Alright everyone, let's go," The teacher called as they all shuffled out of the area we were in, I waved goodbye until the last kid was out of sight and slumped back down in my chair, exhausted from telling my story. I was happy to just have a few minutes of time to myself after that very long afternoon.

"Miss Davis," said a deep voice that I instantly recognized knowing that I was probably in trouble. I quickly jumped to my feet, happy that I hadn't decided to wear heels that day and just gone with my Puma sneakers, blue jeans, and a low cut V-neck t-shirt that was purple along with my Queen of Our Hearts necklace. My hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and I didn't even look decent enough for a meeting with such a prestigious figure in the WWE.

"Uh… hi, Mr. McManoh," I stated quietly looking him dead in the eye like Punk taught me. He had always said if I ran into Vince on my own that I should not be afraid, showing weakness around him just gave him more of an ego that he didn't need.

"So all that really happened to you?" questioned Vince as looked over me.

"Yea, all of it from beginning to end," I said bravely continuing to look him in the eye.

"While Miss Davis, the fans around here have really become smitten with you and I was thinking that they don't know your story, heck I didn't even know your story until just now." Vince explained as I nodded at him. "What would you think about writing everything down and having the WWE publish it as a book?"

My eyes were probably as wide as flying saucers when Vince asked this.

I had never written anything other than papers for school and here I was being asked to write a book for the WWE about my life.

"Oh what the hell, I'll do it," I muttered as I stuck my hand out for Vince to shake it as he accepted it.

"I look forward to reading your work Miss Davis, I'll get you in contact with all the writing people as soon as you are available for it," Vince said as he let go of my grasp and smiled at me one last time before departing.

As soon as Vince had left I started dancing around the small area and fist pumping the air for the excitement that I was getting my own book. But there was something missing, where had my family gone?

"Yo Jo!" yelled Zack as he came running up to me, putting me into the death grip of all hugs, and trust me that's saying something.

"Where'd you run off too?" I questioned as soon as he stopped the life squeezing hug and I was able to breathe again putting my hands on my hips.

"Ummm… well…" Zack stammered as I heard another voice call for me and turned around to see Punk and someone else walking with him.

"You left in the middle of the story!" I shouted at Punk, who shrugged at me shaking his head.

"I didn't leave, Angel, I swear. I left when you were done and talking to the kids afterward because look who came for a visit," Punk gesturing to the figure behind him. I blinked several times as the person emerged from the shadows.

"COLT!" I screamed running and launching myself into his arms to hug him. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here for Raw's 1,000th episode."

"Do you really think I would miss hanging out with all of you guys?" questioned Colt with a laugh while ruffling my hair. "Plus, my gig got canceled and there was no way I was sitting in Chi-town, alone, watching this when the rest of you were all here."

I nodded happy that Colt had been able to come to the show.

"So you guys are never going to believe this, but Vince was listening to my story and he wants me to write a book about it!" I said excited as I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Really, kid? That's awesome!" Zack stated as the four of us stood there.

"Yea, I'm super excited! But do you really think anyone will read it?" I questioned a bit worried about the fact that I wasn't a Superstar in the WWE.

"Jo, you have three people right here who will read it no matter what. Right guys?" questioned Punk as Zack and Colt nodded their head in unison, "We're family and we support each other no matter what and we're going to support you in writing this book, promise."

"Alright," I said feeling a little better about it as I heard my stomach grumble because I hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning.

"Broskette, was that you?!" questioned Zack with a look as I hit him on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up, Ryder, let's go get some food guys I'm starved!" I said as all of us walked out of room.

I looked around that room one last time that day remembering everything that had happened over the past eight months since the guys had found me. My life had changed so much. I had a family that cared for and protected me. I had become the kick ass Rebel Angel. I had been adopted by Punk and Colt. Zack had become my big brother. I had met a lot of awesome people and done a lot of crazy things.

"Jo," shouted Punk as I turned to look at the three wrestlers waiting for me, "You coming?"

I looked around the room one last time flicking the light switch off and closing door to the room.

"Yea, I'm coming." I said as I sprinted down the hallway to join Zack, Colt, and Punk. I smiled as the four of us walked down the hallway, Punk with an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "So are you going to kick Cena's ass tonight to keep the title or what?"

I knew I was finally where I was supposed to be. I was home.

The End


End file.
